


【授权翻译】Professional Couple Only

by EggNog_Hanl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Fluff, M/M, Post-Saries, Post-Season/Series 10, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, only a lil bit of angst promise, sassmaster cas, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggNog_Hanl/pseuds/EggNog_Hanl
Summary: 在佛蒙特州有那么一所闹鬼的公寓，招租广告上写着“只欢迎白领伴侣入住”，于是Dean和Cas顺势装成了一对儿情侣





	【授权翻译】Professional Couple Only

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Professional Couple Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061386) by [saltyfeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfeathers/pseuds/saltyfeathers). 



广告上大大的写着“只欢迎白领伴侣入住”，通常情况下，Dean看到这个后会耸耸肩，然后打给其他猎人来接受这个任务——他认识那么几对一起猎鬼的伴侣，对付一间闹鬼的公寓对于他们来说就像在公园里散步一样简单。

但是当他在爱荷华的路边店里塞着满嘴汉堡向Cas解释时，Cas却微微皱起眉头，“你们两个一直假扮FBI，”他疑惑地在Sam和Dean间扫来扫去，“扮演‘白领配偶’似乎更简单一些，而且毫无疑问冒充配偶一点儿也不违法。”

Sam挑起眉毛看笑话一样看着Dean脸逐渐皱成苦瓜。

“哥们儿，我已经受够了被当做Sam的男朋友了，谢谢。”Dean含着满嘴汉堡含含糊糊的说，但依然能听出他声音里对此事的拒绝。

“说的就好像我愿意让你这样的男人当我男朋友一样，”Sam白了他一眼，故意忽略了Dean假装心碎的夸张表情，重新把目光聚在笔记本电脑屏幕上。

Cas耸耸肩，“我愿意做。”他说。

Dean和Sam一起看向了他。

“做什么？”Dean问，一种厄运即将降临在他身上的沉重感慢慢产生。

“和你约会，”Cas盯着他的眼睛回答，“在这次猎鬼期间。”他纠正了一下，因为他看见Dean的脸上飘起了一缕红晕。

坐在另一边的Sam发出了奇怪又诡异的声音，来掩饰自己的笑声，Dean见状在桌子下面用力踹了他一脚，让他被自己的口水呛着猛烈的咳嗽了起来。

“抱歉。”这个小混球说，但很明显他并不发自肺腑。Dean超想再踹他一脚。

Dean没有再搭理他，而是重新看回Cas。

“不要！”他坚定的拒绝，但他依然感觉很尴尬，于是喝了一口咖啡，盯着杯子，他在想有没有可能把自己塞进咖啡杯里来躲避这场尴尬的讨论。

“为什么不要？”Cas问他。

Dean放下杯子，捏了捏眉心。

“因为这很奇怪？”他终于回答，然后他感到脸火烧火燎，从Sam的笑容来看，他的脸现在一定烧得通红。

“Dean，如果你对同性关系感到不自在，我可以向你保证——”Cas又开口，这一次Sam终于放肆的大笑起来。Dean重重的叹了一口气，伸出一只手不让Cas继续说出口。

“绝对不是。”他恼火的说，他实在想不到该怎么解释这是一个糟糕的方法了。

Cas依然严肃的盯着他。

“有人要因此而死了，Dean，”他说，“我们还不知道到底发生了什么，没有我的荣光的协助，这或许是我们阻止这件事唯一的方法了。”

为了这个该死的原因，Dean叹了口气。当然了，如果当Cas摆出了人们的生命时他还说不的话，那他就是个彻彻底底的混蛋了。他看向Sam，Sam也一脸认真的看着他，没有任何笑过的迹象。

“好吧，”他不情愿地答应下来，站起身来拍拍Cas的肩，“我们去佛蒙特买间闹鬼的公寓吧……亲爱的。”

————————————————————

他们决定先回堪萨斯一趟。第二天清晨他们才踏进地堡的大门，Dean现在只想一头栽到床上享受他四小时的快乐睡眠，但是，他不得不慢吞吞地挪进卧室把干净的衣服塞进行李袋里。然后他们又回到了车里，在车上给房东打了个电话，想先进行预约。当那个女人提出要他们给她电邮一些他们的故事时，Dean几乎要跳起来挂上电话，但他还是微笑着答应了。在公寓那边进行回访时，为他们提供完美无缺的虚假证明对于Sam来说太简单了，Sam保证会对他和Cas做出火辣辣的评价。

“我保证，”Sam挤眉弄眼儿，操着一口可怕的口音，“这俩男孩是我见过的最棒最基的一对儿了。他们超喜欢牵着手，高一点的那个家伙在PDA方面造诣很深，他最爱的莫过于在他男朋友身上凿出一条全世界最潮湿的路——”

“我要宰了你，”Dean气炸了，“我要开到最大限速，然后一脚把你踹下去，然后我再停下来，等你跑过来的时候再狠狠地甩开你！”

Sam笑的挤出了几滴眼泪。

“抱歉，”他说，当然仍毫无歉意，“能看到我硬汉气概爆棚的哥哥这么反应过激的机会可不是每天都有。”

Dean扫了一眼后视镜，确保Cas还在后座上像婴儿般熟睡。

“我说过了不是因为那个。”他说，他现在一点开玩笑的心情都没，这绝对是一个糟糕的主意，但是他实在没有办法告诉Cas真正的原因。

“我知道，”Sam又一次严肃了起来，“我知道你宁愿让我逗你也不愿意试着真的谈谈这件事，上帝保佑。”

“好吧，你说得对，”Dean说，然后伸手打开了收音机。他把声音调的很小，确保不会吵醒Cas但足以阻止Sam继续说下去。“我宁愿不谈这件事。”

————————————————————

 

Sam这个幸运的小混蛋在他们去佛蒙特豪宅的路上躺在后座上枕着行李袋正睡得昏天黑地，Cas坐在副驾驶，手里拿着个笔记本。

“我没有想到还需要面试。”他说，漫不经心的按着手里的笔。

“是啊，这就是为了找出像我们这种人。”Dean回答，“这是为了确保我们是——”他停到了这里，想要想一个更贴切的词，也为了让自己脑子更清醒，“情侣。”他终于还是说出了这个词，然后紧张的咽了一下，或许他应该暂时习惯一下了。

Dean清了清嗓子，然后接着说，“想要给我们的故事改一改应该不难，我们都认识了那么久了。我们只要把……把你从地狱救出我的部分删掉就好了。”

“还有天启。”Cas补充。

“还有天堂内战。”Dean继续补充。

“还有利维坦那些事儿。”

“好了，好了，”Dean打断了这个没完没了的补充，“看来还需要改很多东西。”

Dean敲了敲方向盘，打断了脑内的胡思乱想，他决定不再过度思考整件事，把它想得简单一点，他只不过想解决这个案件，仅此而已。所以，假装和Cas约会又能怎么样呢？他们一切经历过那么多狗屎事情，假装被这家伙吸引应该一点儿也不难。

他小心翼翼的用余光偷看Cas，阳光的辉映下Cas的侧脸更加棱角分明。

是啊，你只是假装被他吸引了，伙计，Dean咬着牙告诉自己，只是假装！

他调大收音机的音量，希望能够缓解一下自己的尴尬，但一点用都没有。他决定屈服，他屈服了，“你真的不觉得这很奇怪吗？”他在他俩之间比划了两下，“关于我们要做的事儿？”

Cas耸耸肩，“我想我没有产生和你一样的感觉，”他平静地说，又按了几下笔，“这只不过是又一次普通的猎魔而已。”

“没错，是啊，我明白，”Dean嘴上这么说，但心里才没有，他决定再次尝试，“就是……嗯……你真的认为我们能成功吗？老实说，我不知道我能不能当一个好的假男朋友。”

“那你觉得我能很好的装作爱着你吗？”Cas笑了，就好像他在讲笑话，“所以我们只好尽力了。”

天哪，把L开头的单词放进这次对话里还真是缓解了气氛啊，Dean现在非常需要来瓶冰冰凉的啤酒。

“为了猎魔，”Dean的语气里略带讽刺，就好像他在敬酒一样，“这个该死的鬼最好有点儿本事。”

Cas把笔放在了本子上。

“为了这个鬼我们甚至要编个爱情故事，”他有点儿无奈，“你想从哪开始？”

————————————————————

正式的（全tm是假的）Dean和Castiel史诗般的爱情故事开始于2008年9月18日（并不是说他们的未来房东需要知道确切的日期，但是去他娘的，Cas提供了这个信息，所以他们就是要写下来）。

“呃，你刚刚是不是把我们俩的爱情故事定义为了‘史诗般的’？”Dean皱着鼻子问道，“千万别在面试的时候对房东说这个词。”

Cas在笔记本的第一页上为“史诗”这个词做了一个重点标记，Dean认为这是为了气死他。

“好吧，现在我们有了时间，那么地点呢？”Dean问，“2008年9月18号我们是在那里遇见的呢？”

“地狱。”Cas脱口而出。

“假故事，Cas。”

Cas抱怨道，“我不喜欢改变我们的故事，这就不真诚了。”

Dean翻了个白眼。“编假故事也不一定非要改变事实，笨蛋。我们不能就这样走进去，开始高谈阔论什么地狱一类的玩意儿，这样会吓坏正常人的。”

“当然，”Cas面无表情，“我们的故事不能直接讲，毕竟那也不是爱情故事。”

“……你说得对，”Dean说这话的时候犹豫了好一会儿。他盯着Cas，在Cas发现了他的目光后，他又立刻移开视线变得好像对挡风玻璃充满了兴趣。

“我们的故事是关于友情、忠诚和奉献的，”Cas说，说完他有点不自然的看向窗外，“还有家庭。“过了一会儿他又补充，前任天使在说出这个词儿的时候有点儿害羞。

这些都是充满力量的词汇，也是Dean所珍视的。但这些似乎不太能概括他对Cas的感觉。

Dean点点头，在他马上就要说出高中生放学后小树林儿里的那些矫情话时，他还是在下一秒管住了自己的嘴。

“我们的故事也包括你如何用吸尘器吸住自己，”Dean坏笑起来，“还有你是怎么做到一直看历史频道仅仅是为了指出它哪讲错了。”

Cas猛地扭过头紧紧地盯着Dean，用一种“哦，那你来干编故事这破事儿”的眼神瞪着他。

“这真有趣，”Cass盯着他说，”因为我认为我们的故事应该是关于你如何做到总是不问一下还有没有其他人想吃就吃掉最后一块披萨的。“

Dean泰然自若地耸耸肩，“抱歉了，Cas，但作为一个前任天使，你应该明白什么是适者生存吧。”

“我不认为吃掉最后一块披萨和适者生存有什么联系。”

“或许没有，但能吃掉最后一块披萨是超牛逼的好嘛，”Dean对着他挑挑眉毛，“欢迎你来和我打一架，但是你应该再三考虑要不要这样做。”

“你刚刚自己说的，Dean，我是一个前任天使，所以应该是你需要再三考虑要不要和我打架。”

“别担心，宝贝儿，”Dean对他眨了下眼，“等我们到了佛蒙特我们会有很多时间去决定谁应该再三考虑的。”

“我会等着你的，”Cas模仿着Dean的话，“……宝贝儿。”

Dean叫Cas宝贝儿是为了开玩笑，也是为了更快进入角色，但听到Cas用同样的称呼回应他时，他就觉得有点奇怪了，陷入尴尬的Dean笑了笑，随即大声唤醒了后座上的大个弟弟。

“干莫啊？”Sam的舌头还没完全清醒过来，连发音都不太准确，凌乱的长发遮住了他的脸。

“没事儿，”Dean从后视镜里看了他一眼，咧开嘴笑了，“爸爸和妈妈只是在互相开玩笑。”

————————————————————

在开到斯普林菲尔德州的伊利诺斯的时候他们停了下来，他们决定换个人开车，然后Dean假装——就如往常一样的——把钥匙扔给Cas时表现的十分暴躁，但事实上，他已经累成狗了好吗，他几乎开不成直线了，所以他只是像往常一样抱怨了几句。他俩在Impala前面错过去时，Cas轻轻拍了拍Dean的肩，但就是这个简单的动作让Dean觉得自己还能再开20英里。

换了个座位他们继续讨论着他们的故事，但这比Dean想的还难。他建议他们的故事从在咖啡厅里打翻对方的咖啡杯开始，但无论Dean提出什么方案，Cas都会回绝他。

“或许换成什么有象征意义的地方，”Cas认真地思考着，手掌漫不经心的搭在方向盘上，“你会把地球上的什么地方比作地狱？”

“这次旅程，”Dean任性的嘟囔着，“妈的，Cas，我不知道，谁会在乎呢。”

Cas瞥了他一眼。

“你很累。”他总是这么一针见血。

“哦，是吗？”Dean讽刺的说，“我只不过才睁了48小时的眼而已，我一点也没有感觉到我累了。”

“你想在汽车旅馆停停吗？”Cas提议，“我们把见面约到了周三，我们还有时间。”

Dean瘫倒在座位上，随意地摆了摆手，“好，可以，咋样都行。”

他不是真心想要这么情绪化的对待Cas，他认为只要能休息上一会儿他就会变得正常，但这一切都像是在鞭笞着他，让他的脑子一刻得不到休息，他试着不去想太多，他想要冷静一下，但这很难，毕竟去和一个你可能真的想要约会的人假装约会确实是一个异常棘手的问题。

当他们驶过最近的一个路标时，Cas瞟了一眼然后说，“还有100英里到阿什兰，这对吗？”

“听起来没错，长官。”Dean闭着眼睛，用手盖住双眼。车里安静了几分钟，只有发动机发出的隆隆声。Dean想象了一下接下来将要面对的事情，他和Cas会有怎样的一间公寓，或许窗帘会由Cas来挑选。搞什么嘛！

“Dean，”Cas小声叫他，“如果这令你真的这么不舒服，我认为我们可以另找一个方法。”

Dean没有睁开眼睛。

“没事儿，Cas。”他说。

“你确——”

“我确定，”Dean打断了他，“我很确定，现在临阵退缩太晚了，你不觉得吗？我们注定要成为室友了。”

“闭嘴。”Cas终于笑了，Dean也露出了微笑，这表示他们和解了。

他们又一次陷入了沉默，直到Dean有了个主意。

“或许我们不用改我们的故事。”

“什么？”

Dean坐起身来，拿起放在中间座位上的笔和本子。

“或许我们可以在我们的故事的基础上稍微加工，让它在不失真的情况下变成一个爱情故事。”他不假思索的说，而等他开始动笔后，他才意识到刚刚自己脱口而出了些什么，他感觉自己的耳朵慢慢发热，但是如果Cas注意到了的话，他也没有说什么。

————————————————————

阿什兰的汽车旅馆意料之中的不怎么样，但即便如此，Sam是唯一一个对要在此停一晚上过夜持反对意见的人。

“是啊，小混蛋儿，你在大男孩们工作的时候打盹儿了，”Dean说，“所以你没有投票权。”

“你们俩只不过是在写自我带入的爱情故事而已，”在走向房间的路上Sam抱怨着，“而我才是那个对整个案子做了所有调查的人。”

Dean扭过头，看着Cas希望他能说些什么，而Cas只是挑了挑眉毛。

当Sam的反对意见没有起到任何作用，因为他们刚进到房间里五分钟，Sam这个家伙就跳到了离门近的那张床上，再一次的进入了梦乡。Dean看到此场景哭笑不得，努力抑制住了用枕头猛敲自己亲弟弟头的冲动。

“我猜我们俩要分享这个夜晚了，”他努力让自己的语气听起来和往常一样，但实际上还是让气氛暧昧了起来，“这会是一次很好的练习，我猜。你知道的，在我们到公寓一起睡之前……”他有点结巴，“我是说单纯的睡在一起，或者是，嗯，假装睡到一起。”他终于说清楚了。

气氛变得无比尴尬，Dean轻咳一声，然后脱掉自己的衬衫，从行李袋里抓起了洗漱包。

“我先去洗澡了啊。”他对着Cas说，然后在Cas回答他之前头也不回的钻进了浴室。他关上门，在刷牙的时候打开淋浴，想让屋里暖和一点，像这种老旧的旅馆，想要得到热水往往需要时间。

他在雾气朦胧的镜子中盯着自己的双眼。

“拜托，Dean，”他对着镜子里的自己说，“这只是一次工作。”一次要把危险的想法放在一边的工作，一次Dean有足够把握能够控制住自己的工作，总之，这只是一次工作而已，扮演好角色，就这么简单。

当他走进淋浴时，水已经温热了，足够洗刷掉白天旅程的疲惫。他手上挤满了廉价的免费洗发水和肥皂，忽视了下面已经昂起的头，湿滑的手却不由自主的拨弄起自己已经坚硬的乳头，他闭上眼睛，自然而然的，他的第一个想法就是命令自己不要去想Cas，而这更加导致了他的脑子里只剩下Cas。

Cas在他身边总能让他兴奋起来，温暖和满足总是填满了他的整个胸腔。第一次产生这种感觉是很久以前的事情，甚至是在天启之前，但他总是尽力忽略它。有时他会忽略不了它，他会控制不住自己，抚慰自己，在高潮来临的时候不可抑制的叫出Cas的名字。但他不希望Cas第一次听见这个声音是在这样一个破旧旅馆的浴室里。

而现在，他的这些小心思都面临着很大的问题，Cas变成人类和他们一起住在地堡里已经够糟了，那么现在呢？一起买间公寓，哪怕只是暂时的？他感觉膝盖都酸软了，他简直不敢相信，自己就要和Castiel——一个前任天使玩过家家的游戏了。

甚至只是想到这件事他就觉得十分火辣，他的勃起现在迫切的需要他充满肥皂泡沫的手去安抚，他不由自主的握住昂扬的阴茎，缓慢撸动起来，想象着自己和Cas躺在一张床上，不是现在这种在汽车旅馆划好分界线分享一张床，而是在充满爱欲与激情的情况下分享一张床，Dean可以遵循自己的欲望，将Cas拉进怀里，让自己埋在他的颈窝，为所欲为的亲吻他的后颈和他翘起的发尾。

他伸出那只自由的手撑住浴室的墙，幻想着Cas的手接替了他自己的，把所有可能迸发出的呻吟声努力吞下去。作为一个在汽车旅馆里长大的孩子来说，他需要和父亲还有弟弟分享一个房间，所以他早就学会了无声高潮的艺术。当然他做得并不完美，由于一时疏忽他面对过那么几次尴尬的问话。甚至在之前Cas还是天使时的某一次，他喊Cas喊得过于大声，在五分钟后，Dean刚刚消灭完所有证据，打开一瓶啤酒时，Cas突然出现在房间中间，问Dean为什么叫他，“我没有。”Dean看着扔在垃圾桶里的卫生纸罪恶的向着天使说着谎。

从那时起，他变得格外小心。现在Cas失去了荣光，这让他能够随时随出现的危险消除了，但他还有眼睛，有耳朵，而且他非常聪明，所以Dean还是需要小心一点。

他今晚没什么特别的节目。这是最重要的一件事，因为在作出和Cas分享一张床的决定后，Dean能预料到他将面临的是早晨醒来裆部支起的坚硬的小帐篷。想到这里他只想要赶快解决自己，于是敷衍的撸动起来，另一个手腕轻轻抚摸着双球。高潮就这样来了，这肯定不是他拥有过的最满意的高潮，但它有效的熄灭了他心中高涨的欲望，希望这能让他平静的度过这一夜。他站在淋浴头下多冲了一会儿，确保所有的精液都冲到了下水道里，因为下一个就轮到Cas进来洗了，他可不知道要怎么向他解释。他给Cas多留了一点热水，啊，他可真是一个好男人。他伸手扯下墙上的毛巾围在腰上，把自己脱下的衣服团成一团抱在怀里。走出浴室，他发现Cas已经躺在他们的床上属于他自己的那一边睡着了，Dean看着他，眼中是他自己都没有意识到的深情。

经过一番翻找，他从行李袋中拿出几条纯棉睡裤和简单的白T恤，然后迅速摘下毛巾，套上了衣服。在他们解决了血印这件大麻烦后，Dean就开始享受棉质睡衣带来的好睡眠了。他调整了自己下体的位置，让自己下体的每一部分都包裹在棉布之中，这感觉虽然很古怪，但他十分享受。这让他感觉自己离白天那些狗屁事情远了一点，甚至他觉得噩梦都很少靠近他了。

Cas没有脱衣服就躺在被子上睡着了，Dean考虑着是否要叫醒他，最起码换身睡衣再睡，但他最后还是瘫在了床上，和Cas压着的被子做起了斗争。他只能借着窗帘缝隙透出的一点光亮在黑暗中勾勒出Cas的轮廓，他一遍遍的告诉自己够了，他不能再要求更多了。他能过着这样的生活，这就足够幸福了。

显然他拽被子有点儿太用力了，忽然一只手重重的拍在了他的脸上，然后一个愤怒低沉的声音在他耳边响起，“不要再偷被子了，Dean。”

Dean听见Cas的抱怨后愤怒地翻了个身，“你才是那个压着被子的混蛋！”

回复他的是一声烦闷的叹气声，然后Cas躺到了枕头上，把被子从身下拉了出来，嘴里用以诺语念叨着什么。

“你最好别用我听不懂的语言骂我。”Dean从他的那一边发出警告。

不出所料，Cas果然又用以诺语不耐烦的骂了句什么，然后用带刺的话结束了这场战争，“闭上嘴，快睡觉，Dean。”这几乎让Dean笑出声来，因为想要在白天见到这种无礼又带刺的Cas可是很难的，所以Cas的愤怒往往很有趣。

“我们第一次睡在一起你就已经开始唠叨我了，我真不敢相信。”Dean的声音中充满了笑意，他把音量压得低低的，Sam并不会被吵醒，“你打算把我扔到沙发上去吗，宝贝儿？”

“不，”Cas说，Dean可以想象到他在黑暗中眯起了眼睛。“我只想把你从床上踢下去，然后你可以睡到任何你想睡的地方。”

“这可不像是一个合格的好男友该说的话啊，”Dean啧啧道，果然在黑暗中躺在一起更容易开这种玩笑。他试着不去担心他们住进公寓后睡在一起的睡眠质量。

“没错，”Cas回答，“这是个讨厌的男朋友才会说的话。”

“我也爱你，宝贝儿，”Dean说，这是一个没经思考就脱口而出的玩笑，他甚至听到了自己声音中的颤抖。

Cas沉默了将近一分钟，“晚安，Dean。”感谢这张床微微有些拥挤，Dean立刻感觉到了Cas翻了个身把背朝向了他。

他盯着天花板，试图提醒自己，自己是专业的，该死（至少是一个专业的猎人），他已经习惯了角色扮演，他擅长扮演好他的角色。

只是玩玩而已，他告诉自己。

————————————————————

Dean在阳光中醒来，已经是早晨了，他发现的第一件事儿是自己并没有晨勃，他把这归功于昨天晚上淋浴时自己的先见之明。

第二件事儿他注意到自己的枕头上有一片水印。当他睁开眼睛时，他面朝着Cas，头枕在自己枕头的最内侧。Cas翻了个身，睡得依然很香，浴室里，Dean能听见Sam正在刷牙。

他坐起来，揉了揉眼睛。太恶心了，但是他只能假设自己大半夜的流了一枕头口水。然而，当他用手抹了一下脸，他发现自己脸上并没有流过口水的痕迹，这让事情更……古怪了。然后，他回头又看了看自己的枕头——他躺过的位置，昨晚他当时和一个人十分亲密的分享过一张床，也就是说……最终他将怀疑地目光集中到了Cas身上。

出于第六感（是的，猎人的第六感）他猛地抓起Cas的枕头，把正在熟睡的Cas一把抖了下来。被折腾醒的Cas发出了生气的猫一样的声音，但是Dean并没有理他，反而观察起枕头来，果然，并不难辨认出Cas枕头上有和Dean枕头上一样的水印。

Dean发出一声低吼，开始用自己的枕头敲Cas。

“混蛋，你流了我一枕头口水！”Dean大叫，每说一个字配上一次猛击。

Sam选择在这个时刻从浴室探出头来，想看看屋里的骚乱是怎么回事儿，一手拿着牙刷，满嘴都是泡沫。

“嘿，”他说，“这他妈是怎么-”

还没说完他就被打断了，Cas——那个Dean以为已经被自己用枕头打败了的家伙——坐了起来，悄悄拿起了自己的枕头，猛地还手，把Dean打了个措手不及，重心不稳卡在了两张床之间。

大约有三秒钟的沉寂，Cas半倚在床上随意的说，“我警告过你的。”

“……那么好吧。”Sam缩回了头，这次他关上了浴室的门。

Dean一找回自己的呼吸，就翻了个身，又一次盯住了汽车旅馆的天花板，但还是卡在床中间站不起来。Cas的脑袋突然出现在床边，他仔细地观察着Dean。

“抱歉，”他说，“有时我会忘了我仍然比你强壮一点。”他伸出一只手想帮Dean起来，但是Dean没有错过他看似真挚的笑容里的得意。他的头发睡得像是用手摸了电门一样乱蓬蓬的，让Dean想把手指伸过去给他梳理整齐。

“操你，”Dean骂道，但还是拉住了那只手，然后借着他的力让自己爬了起来。他当然没有忘记他第一次看人类Cas和Sam比赛掰手腕那次，不到三秒这小子就击败了那个巨型大块头。那事儿太滑稽了，他一想起来就想笑，直到现在他被Cas更快的打败了。他不确定是不是因为Jimmy是一个隐藏很深的超人，或者Cas体内还有剩余的荣光能帮助他，但是不管是因为什么，这股怪力都帮助他们摆脱了很多棘手的状况（对举起重型家具也是很好的）。

Dean之前也曾想过Cas这种怪力的替代用途，但是仅限于淋浴或者当他独自待在某扇上了锁的门后时。

他蹒跚着走开，打开行李袋，想要给自己的身体多一份的尊严，他要换上从昨天起就想换上的干净衬衫和牛仔裤。

“我要去吃早餐了，”他的声音从后脑勺传过来，“你来吗？”Cas没有回答，于是他扭过头来，发现这家伙又睡着了，而且看起来是躺在Dean的枕头上。看着这幅画面，Dean不自觉地笑了，同时试图忽略胸口绽放出的爱意。

“我要去，”Sam走出了浴室，“只要你结束了枕头大战就行。”

“管好你的舌头，弟弟，要不我就教唆Cas揍你。”他们同时看向仍在呼呼大睡的Cas，“他用枕头就能揍扁你。”

“我会牢记你的话的。”Sam边走出门边轻蔑地说。

Dean从茶几上抓起Impala的钥匙，套上外套正要跟着出门，听见后面Cas嘟囔着，“要咖啡，谢谢，要很多。”

“ 记住你点的单了，客人，”Dean的声音中充满笑意，“马上回来哦。”

————————————————————

他们在咖啡馆里等着咖啡和早餐三明治的期间，Sam一直在鬼鬼祟祟地偷看Dean，而Dean十分淡定的忽视了这个已经持续了二十分钟的挑衅。从上车开始到在这里等待的这段时间里，他觉得他应该为没有一脚把Sam踢下车而获得奖赏。

终于，Sam把装模作样揉进了自己的表情里，Dean再也忍不住了。

“干什么，Sam？”他冲着Sam吼着，“不要再眨巴眼睛了，有本事你用你该死的狗狗眼照张照片啊，上帝啊。”

Sam耸了耸肩，几乎要把肩头耸到了耳朵上，这显然是全世界最贱的动作。Dean翻了个白眼。

“没事儿，”Sam回答，“什么事儿也没有。”

“你可以走着回旅馆。“Dean威胁到。

Sam一只手抚摸着自己的长发，显然他是在抉择是不是要说实话。终于，他还是张口了。

“我一直在……思考，”他说。

“思考？”Dean重复了一遍。

“对，思考。”

他们闭上了嘴一直盯着对方，直到Dean缓慢地开口了，“你思考了些什么？”

Sam摆出一副很严肃的表情，“嗯，你知道的。我只是觉得很奇怪，当我们接受这个案子时，我们并没有考虑到底有没有其他的选择。”

Dean暗自松了一口气，试图保持放松不引出关于早上的话题。

“所有的选择？”Dean又重复。

Sam又耸耸肩，“对。”他随意的说。

Dean摇了摇头，“抱歉，Sam，如果你到现在了才想起应该说这个，”他像是在对自己说，“船已经驶离了港口。”

Sam撇撇嘴，“呃，不。”他甩了甩头，像是要把什么不好的画面从脑子里删去。“不，我刚才说的是……”然后那种语调又一次出现了，每当Sam即将变成那个Dean最讨厌的讨厌鬼的时候就会用这个语调，“如果你不想假装和Cas约会，那么，不管怎样，我都可以向前走一步，我绝对愿意和Cas假装约会。”

Dean对这个建议的反应是如此强烈，以至于他无法控制的把他们桌上的盐罐失手扔到了餐馆的另一边。他目瞪口呆地紧盯了Sam十秒，才反应过来起身去捡盐罐（幸亏是没有开封的），在早上7点多钟的咖啡厅里，这个罐子成功吸引到了很多眼球。他捡起盐罐滑回自己的座位上，把盐罐平稳的放在桌子靠里的一侧，然后尴尬的咳嗽了两声。

“嗯，好吧。”他有点结巴，“好吧，不管怎样，没关系。Cas和我——Cas和我，我们已经做了一些……工作了。你知道的，我们的故事还有一些别的什么的。所以，事实上，我认为……我想我们已经可以适应了，坦白的说，所以……没错。”他又清了清嗓子。

Sam难以置信的看着他。

“哇哦，”他发出声音，“就，哇哦。”

这时柜台那里喊了他们的订单号，然后Dean几乎上可以说是跳起来以争取去拿外卖的机会。由于起身的动作太猛，他的脚被卡座的腿绊了一下，然后他就失去了平衡，眼看他的脸就要贴上过道中间摆放的植物时，在最后一秒他稳住了自己。他用最快的速度离开了，Sam在他背后嘟囔着，“上帝啊，Dean。”然后跟着他一起走到了柜台。他太紧张了，以至于当服务生女孩说请享受您的三明治时，他回答了“你也是”。

他只有让Sam来开车回旅馆，因为只有这样才能保证自己不会由于Sam一直盯着自己看而烦心，他可不想让自己的宝贝儿和灯柱来个亲密接触。

————————————————————

不管怎样他们再次上路了，Dean150%的集中着注意力努力地保持着镇定，然而速度与激情还有他摄入的咖啡因都不能很好的帮助他。Sam坐在副驾驶依然用着诡异的眼神时不时的偷看他一两眼，Cas坐在后排凝视着窗外飞逝的风景一言不发，像是某个MV里的悲情男主角什么的。

男朋友，Dean想着，他现在正在努力适应着这个称呼。Cas是我的男朋友，我的假男朋友。当然他不会在介绍Cas的时候用上“假男朋友”这个称号。考虑到他们马上要一起租房子，那他们就得是真情侣。真实的，不掺一点虚假成分的，大概-每周-做-爱-两次-会-因为-鸡毛蒜皮-争吵-的-情侣。甚至会有人看着他们两人就会产生一些看法，或者认为他们俩……Dean在后视镜里瞥了一眼Cas。

相当般配，这是Dean一直在找的词。

“我在这都能听见你脑子里的胡思乱想，”Sam小声抱怨着，“你需要冷静，Dean。这就他妈是个工作而已。”

Dean嘲笑着，“自从我们决定这么做是对的开始，你才是那个一直在给我泼冷水的混蛋。”

“我们没什么主意是对的，”Sam说，这次说的倒是对的。他瞥了一眼后视镜，确定了Cas的注意力还在别处后，才继续说，“嘿，把这当做一次试用期吧，你知道的，有三十天免费退货保证的男友试用。”

Dean睁大了眼睛，他感觉自己心跳加速了。

“什——什么？”他结巴了，“我不知道你在说什么，什么试用——你知道吗？Sam，去你妈的。”

Sam举手投降，“这只是个建议。”

“什么只是个建议？”Cas的声音从后座上传来，Dean吓得感觉自己的脑子停止工作了两秒，伴随着一声咳嗽和螺丝钉掉落的声音他的大脑才重启。

“我们说的话你听了多少？”Dean反问。

Sam转了下眼珠，“只是关于去佛蒙特最快的路罢了。”他告诉Cas，同时丢给了Dean一个犯贱的白眼。

“难道你们不认为是走90号公路最快吗？”Cas看起来有点困惑。这个问题让Dean更烦恼了，Cas这个家伙什么时候对美国的公路也这么熟悉了。

“对，我们依然决定走这条路。”Sam贱贱的看着Dean，“Dean只是有点脑子短路，想要走远路而已。”

“去你妈的，Sam。”Dean大声抱怨。当Cas开始给他讲为什么要走90号公路，他举起了手，“我懂了，Cas，”他说，“就90号公路了。”他用杀人的眼光看向Sam，然而Sam很不要脸的忽视了他的杀气。Dean只能盯着仪表盘，恨恨地磨着牙。

“太棒了！”他说，“我们还要在一辆车里再呆八个小时！

————————————————————

终于，他们到达了佛蒙特州的海布里，这个人口刚刚超过2000人，古朴，典雅，温馨，同时很显然也有着麻烦的小镇。他们选择了当地的一家意大利餐馆吃晚餐，他们坐在一个远离人流的卡座里。

Dean本来想要坐在Sam旁边，但由于他仍然在为了旅程中发生的事儿火冒三丈，显然他已经退化到了六年级时的心智，所以当他看见Sam对着他挑起一根眉毛后，他一屁股坐在了Cas旁边，然后试图压制住自己的怒火，不让自己当一个脾气暴躁的人（通常只有Cas会压住自己的怒火，而Dean对脾气暴躁和当一个混蛋一点儿也不陌生）。

“现在我们进到城里了，你们可以考虑开始进入角色了，”Sam说，他肆无忌惮的指着Dean和Cas，“我宣布现在你们正式成为彼此的男朋友，或者你们对彼此有什么特殊的爱称也行。”

“哇哦，这可真够真挚的，Sam，记得提醒我不要让你在我们的婚礼上祝酒。”

“我不认为这次伪装会进行到婚姻这个阶段，”Cas严肃地说，尽管他的语气依旧低沉，但经过几年的相处，他们已经知道了这是Cas嘲讽的语气。

“没有准备好戴上甜蜜的枷锁吗，宝贝儿？”Dean问道，同时伸手搭上了Cas的肩膀，试图表现的和平时一样随意，“这是聪明的选择。”

Cas摇摇头，“我不明白这个比喻，”他沉思了一下，“我对婚姻的理解是，你应该爱和你有婚约的另一半，把你和你爱的人之间的承诺称之为‘枷锁’，这似乎是没道理的而且太过残酷。”

Dean皱了皱鼻子，“嗯，如果能让你感觉好一点的话，我唯一被称之为枷锁的家伙就正坐在我们的对面，而且我保证我们不会结婚。”

Sam看起来马上就要在桌子下面踹他了，但Dean的小腿被女服务生及时的到来拯救了。她是一个年轻的女孩，活泼开朗，是正在上大学的年纪。在问候了他们并为他们点好单后，她停顿了一会儿，然后说，“我不得不说，我以前从来没在这附近见过你们，你们就是路过吗？还是要多呆一阵子？”

这是一个简单的问题。一个Dean曾回答给无数迷人女服务生的问题，但是在他们现在的情况下，他发现自己哑巴了，半张着嘴巴，这可不是他最好看的样子。

相反，Cas掌控了局面，“实际上，我们刚在这租了套公寓，”他对着她微笑，好像有他在这个世界上就没有麻烦了一样，“那是个很棒的地方。”

“喔，这太帅了！”女服务生回答，“伙计们，欢迎来到小镇，我这就去给你们下单。”

就是这样，青蛙没从天上掉下来，火山也没有爆发，Cas甚至没有费心解释是谁要租房。上帝啊，为什么Dean的心跳得这么厉害。

气氛略微有些尴尬，这时Sam站了起来。

“你俩说重点啊。”他说，“我马上就回来。”

Sam一离开，Cas就把注意力转移到了Dean身上。

“你在这方面还有问题，”他指出，“关于你和我。”

Dean张开嘴想要反驳，但他没有说出口，因为现在他还是无法摆脱他声带的故障，“是的，”他终于承认道，“我猜是的。”

Cas点点头，Dean发誓他看见了他的脸上闪过了受伤的表情，虽然很快，但他十分确定，“从现在开始可以由我来和别人说话，”Cas说，“如果你认为这对你有帮助的话。”

Dean挥手示意他不用。

“没事儿，”他说，“我们可以一起……正常的说话，就像别的人一样，那些刚好在……约会的人。”

Cas的眼中充满了责备。

“说到这里，你可以和我谈谈，Dean，”Cas说，“如果你感觉紧张，或者你想临阵退缩的话，没关系，你可以告诉我。”

“是啊，嗯，你们都了解我，”Dean有气无力地说着，“我就是一个喋喋不休的凯茜娃娃。”

Cas叹了口气，用手托住下巴，这是他从Dean那里学来的动作。他说道，“自从我堕天以来，我尽了我最大的努力去变得直接一些。我看着你和Sam对彼此说谎，再加上我自己各种各样的骗局，”他做了个鬼脸，“这足以让我想在生活的各方各面变得诚实。”

“我知道，Cas，”Dean说，因为他真的是这样想的。从“Sam，这件衬衫很难看”到糟糕如同“我不知道我能不能解释你对我有多重要，Dean”，在和Cas相识的这些年里，大多数情况下，Dean感谢他的诚实与直率，更何况这还很可爱，更不用说他会很容易爱上一个和自己一样经常讽刺Sam衬衣的人。

“不，你不知道，”Cas说，“因为有一件事儿我已经很久没有提起过了。”

Dean艰难的吞了一口吐沫，他几乎能听见他身体里血液翻滚的声音。

“嗯，Cas，”他说，指了指周围的环境，“你确定这是正确的地点去嗯……”他清了清喉咙，“地点去……把你心里的狗屎心事逗楞出来？”他结结巴巴地说完了。

“无论我们身在何处我想说的话是不会变的。”Cas坚定的说，Dean的心脏就要突破肋骨跳出来了。

他想到了摆脱该隐之印，和Cas的堕天。他想到Cas在前者发生时是怎样支持他的，以及他是怎样尽自己最大可能来帮助Cas度过后者的。可能在一起的时间太长了，他们就这样交替着坐在彼此的床边，不论对错，他们都固执的陪伴在彼此身边。这段关系不知从何起开始变了味道，Dean回忆起自己最初感受到它时的感觉，也许这一切都马上会达到……高潮。但是他变好了，Cas也变好了，他们已经摆脱了在悬崖边的岌岌可危，不再被世界尽头或生命尽头所威胁。他们现在仅仅是Cas和Dean，两个正在学习如何向一个普通人一样生活的普通男人，而不是作为士兵、猎人、天使或是义人来维持联系，但这一切转变都比Dean所期望的要困难得多。

举个例子，Cas把他的脏袜子扔的到处都是，没有哪项法律能制止这一行为，但这真真切切让Dean十分恼火。

但是，最重要的是，在Cas决定振作起来想要全力以赴之前，他花了很长一段时间不和任何人说任何话，把自己锁在房间里好几天。也是这段特殊的时间导致Dean说出了一些他至今后悔的话，最后，Cas在他身后关上了地堡的门，消失了两个星期，了无音讯。

Dean至今清楚地记得那几个星期他所受的煎熬。他记得刚开始那两天他非常愤怒，他发誓那是在他体内该隐之印所剩下的残渣，虽然他也知道这只是借口罢了。然后愤怒迅速消散，取而代之的是病态般的担忧与恐惧，在前天使回来之前的那段日子里，他试图理清思绪，但各种情感似狂风掀起的巨浪无情地冲撞着他零碎破败的心，无穷无尽没有尽头。在这之后他只剩下零星模糊的记忆了，某晚他正在努力的把自己灌醉，试图卸掉那些缠绕着他的无形枷锁，然后在酒精的刺激下，他愚蠢的开始对着Sam演讲，口齿不清思路混乱，但他确定自己他那些对于Cas的糟心想法全都抖了出来，要是能记得自己说的所有的话他一定会尴尬的要死。可能是因为这次倾肠倒腹（Dean没有问过，Sam也没提起过）Sam才会在过去的一个月在他和Cas的事儿上表现得那么讨厌。

在这次感情的井喷后，Dean没有立刻跑去找Cas的唯一原因是因为Sam请求他给Cas留一些时间。他劝Dean Cas可能是想要自己自由一点，或许他正沉迷于现下所最流行的自由意识之中，毕竟每个人都有这么一段时间。直到今天，Dean仍然不确定当时没有去找Cas的决定是否正确。尽管他们俩之间的这次插曲已经过去很久了，但Dean还是会在某些夜晚盯着天花板，因此事而产生的杂乱思绪在他脑中不停缠绕。

这可能是有意义的。当Dean度过了他生命中最漫长的两个星期后，Cas终于回家了，但这也意味着一些东西还是改变了。Dean记得那时他的心跳的很快，就像他现在的状况一样。门开了，Cas熟悉的身影出现在地堡的楼梯上，虽然有些凌乱，但他是鲜活的，他就在这里，这幅场景在Dean的记忆排行中绝对排第一。

他们的视线缠绕在一起，一人站在楼上的门框边，一人站在图书馆的阶梯前，谁也没有率先打破寂静。Dean像鹰一样注视着他走下楼梯，他并没有穿着他以前一直穿着的风衣。

他走到Dean面前，留足了私人空间。他试探性的微笑着，虽然疲惫但十分真诚的说，“你好，Dean。”，Dean发出一声呜咽，就像在炼狱的溪水旁那时做的，他一把将Cas拖入怀中。

如果说事情是从什么时候开始不一样的，大概就是从这里吧。Dean紧紧环绕着Cas，没过几秒Cas也有力的拥住了他，他能清晰的感觉到Cas的胡茬紧贴着他的脖子和耳朵，Cas的头发轻轻地挠过他的鼻梁。他的手向下移了一点，休息在Cas更私密的后腰处，他把嘴唇轻轻贴在Cas的肩膀上，嘴唇因Cas格子衬衫上熟悉的味道而燃烧。

“对不起，”Dean趴在他的肩膀上闷声说，“Cas，我——”

“嘘……”Cas打断了他，随着Cas逐渐把手指插入他的头发中，Dean无助的颤抖着。

“我也该说对不起，”Cas呢喃着，“我不该像那样离开。”

Dean抬起头挺直身子，把他们之间的距离拉开了一点，然后看向Cas的眼睛，但是他的手还是移动到了Cas的臀上。

“不，”他说，“是我的错，Cas。我失去耐心了，我不想再等了，所以我生气了，我害怕……”他咽了一口吐沫，“我害怕你会后悔所做出的决定。”

Cas歪着头。

“成为人类？”他有些疑惑。随着Dean的点头确认，他接着说，“Dean，这不是我第一次堕天，我知道我面临的是什么，这是我的选择。”

“我知道，但是——”

Cas再一次打断了他，这一次他将食指压在了Dean半张的嘴唇上。“我应该更好的跟你交谈我的悲痛，虽然可能你不会有耐心听，”他承认道，过了一会儿，他补充道，“我很抱歉离开你，如果有其他方法的话，我肯定不会选择这个讨厌的方法。”

Dean吐出一口气，他才意识到他刚刚一直摒着呼吸，这也让他身体略有些不稳，一不小心他俩的额头便贴到了一起。那一瞬间，他只能感觉到他俩的呼吸在狭小的空间中盘旋，他只能听见Cas平稳的呼吸，他闭上了双眼，他能感觉到Cas的双唇离自己越来越近……

大门打开的声音让他们俩迅速离开了对方，Dean跳到了三步远的地方，他感觉像是被电击了一般，而Cas正镇定的转过头和刚从镇上回来的Sam打着招呼。

稍微缺少一点情绪化的冲动，但快乐一点没少的团聚发生在Sam和Cas之间，这有效地杀死了刚刚即将发生的事情，但在那以后，Dean总是在想什么时候这件事情将要发生，一旦发生又会带来什么。

现在，Dean怀疑这件事就要发生在这间假意大利饭馆里了，而且现在他还是Cas的预备假男友。

“Dean，我——”Cas正要说——

这时Sam坐回了卡座上，Dean不知道他现在是想杀死还是亲吻他这个很会挑时候上厕所的宝贝弟弟了。Sam一定上过什么讨厌的课程来学习怎样选择合适的时间来提供又打断一次意味深长的对话。

“还没喝上呢？（说清楚没？）”Sam问。

Dean偷偷用余光看向Cas，他注意到了他紧绷的下颌。

“没有，Sam。”Cas生硬地回答，“那个女服务生还没把我们的饮品拿过来。”

Dean觉得这个时刻令他有些眩晕，突然他爆发出一阵笑声，几乎让他笑出了眼泪。附近桌子的人都扭过来看着他，但Dean并不在乎。他笑自己的紧张和神经，直到他笑的喘不过气来他才停下，Sam和Cas一起用着关切又恼怒的目光注视着他。

他终于控制住了自己，Dean用手抹了一把脸。

“你打断了上酒，Sam。”他笑着说。

————————————————————

饭一上桌，一切都恢复了平静。Dean喝着啤酒，悄悄观察着一边的Cas，他正在认真地研究着大蒜面包，然后谨慎地咬了一小口，虽然尝什么东西都像是分子的日子已经过去了，但是这家伙只要想那他就能还是个挑剔的混球。

相比于面前的蔬菜千层面（Dean表示：呕），Sam更专注于他的笔记本电脑上的调查结果，这全是因为Dean决定暂时咽下他的自尊，请求Sam再检查一遍，因为最近几天（他并没有提及这一部分）Dean一直专注于他们计划的实际操作部分（假男友部分），而忽略了研究部分。Sam翻了个白眼，多亏他有颗金子般的心，所以他还是拿出了笔记本按照Dean的吩咐做着调查。

“所以，你们要租的这栋建筑建于二十世纪一十年代早期，”他解释道，“很，嗯，古朴的建筑，我所能告诉你们的只有，嗯，多年来只进行过一两次改造，改造了空调和电路，但总的来说，这栋建筑没怎么变过。”

“这就意味着这个地方可能有一百万件东西属于我们的鬼魂。”Dean说完，又喝了一杯啤酒。

“我只能假定这是鬼魂在作怪，”Sam说，“还不能肯定，我们还没有证据证明这个地方以前是不是一片墓地。”

“好吧，我的意思是，那还有其他可能性吗？”Dean问。

“几乎可能是任何你能想到的，不过我更愿意相信是鬼魂，”Cas说了句没什么用的话，然后他开始吃面包，他皱了会儿眉头，似乎他并不喜欢这个味道，但很显然他又惊喜于它的味道，并且似乎真的很喜欢。

Dean看着他的表情开玩笑道，“肯定没我做的大蒜面包好吃吧。”

Cas边咽着面包边看向他，“当然没有。”他说，Dean看着他心里扬起一阵暖意。

“哦，好吧……很好。”他结结巴巴的说，顺手抓起啤酒杯子以此为掩饰偷偷看了Cas一眼。在过去的几个月里他花费了很多时间待在厨房里，借此他的烹饪技巧提高了百分之五十。小的时候一直都是他给Sam做饭，这也让他对烹饪产生了兴趣，和Lisa在一起的那一年填补了一些空白，而地堡和缺少世界级灾难的日子终于给了他学习的机会。自从他们发现了地堡，真的，家庭生活开始慢慢但是无疑成为了Dean最在乎的事情。小时候做饭只是为了确保弟弟不挨饿，但是现在作为一个成年人的他给Sam做饭（还有Cas，还有其他在这里歇脚的人）已经不仅仅是为了填饱肚子了。这是Dean真正想做的事情。也许是因为他从未拥有过一次浪漫的家庭晚餐（如果有他肯定记得），但无论是因为什么，没有什么比坐下来和家人一起吃一顿由自己亲手烹饪的晚餐感觉更好的了，也没有什么比看到Sam或者Cas真的喜欢他做的食物更温暖的了。

Sam带着耐心又考究的目光看着他们两个，就像一个老师正在等待班上的同学什么时候才能闭上嘴认真听课。当他们俩个终于结束深情对视回头看向他时，Sam继续说，就好像没有被打断过一样。

“所以明天我会在你们俩个去签合同的时候在镇子上做些调查，问点问题，”他说道，声音稍微压低了一些，“所有伪造的文件都没有问题，所以一定要记得带上这些文件。”

“是的长官！”Dean说。

Sam翻了个白眼然后看向Cas。

“Cas，一定要记得带文件。”他决定还是嘱咐Cas。随着Cas冲他点头，他恢复了正常的音量，“这栋大楼的底层曾是一家普通商店，但在30年代的时候就改建了。可以这么说，大楼里发生过一些死亡案件，但我并没有找到什么典型的事件，”他瞥了一眼他的便签本，“在建造大楼的时候死过几个人，然后，1910年、1915年、1917年、1927年、1931年都发生过死亡案例，但都是随机的年份而且方法也不尽相同。有淹死的，有心脏病突发的、触电的、被刺杀的、割腕自杀的、还有从窗户上掉下来摔死的，各种各样的方法。”

“有些听起来像是意外啊，你知道的，”Dean说，“有时候，人就是那么脆弱，咯嘣就死了。”

“在这样一个小镇的小公寓里？”Sam问，“不应该会有这么多人死，除此之外，有几次受害者的胸口有明显的空洞，所以这绝不是偶然。”

“心脏失踪了？”Dean问。

Sam摇了摇头。

Dean轻敲了几下桌子陷入了沉思。

“好吧我们得到了很多坏消息，”他总结道，“虽然我们知道的不多，但是我已经有了些心理准备。”他看向Cas，“你准备好和一些马桶妖怪战斗了吗？”（马桶妖怪是美国1985年的一部恐怖喜剧电影）

Cas塞了满嘴面包，郑重的点了点头。

————————————————————

晚上他们挑了一家在小镇边上的旅馆，在Sam扮演FBI期间他都要住在这里。Dean第二次和Cas躺在一张床上，他感觉这张床太大了又太小了。他们互相忍让，也就没有发生前一晚发生过的枕头事件，但是在夜里某个时刻Dean突然惊醒，他发现Cas的指尖几乎蹭到了他的胳膊，他懒得翻身了，早上再醒的时候Cas已经远离了他。

由于广告上大大的写着“白领”两个字，所以Dean和Cas尽自己最大的努力穿得像个有正当职业的人。Dean给自己挑了一件深绿色的毛衣和一条深蓝色的牛仔裤，Cas也换好了衣服，他从浴室里走出来，穿着一件整洁的海军深蓝色衬衫，把袖子松松的卷在肘部，搭配一条深黑色牛仔裤，这一切看起来都是那么的……那么的……完美。Dean努力的把眼睛从Cas身上移开，但只要一眼就已经让他下面蠢蠢欲动了。

“看看你，”Dean装作很随意地说，其实他能感觉到自己瞳孔都放大了，“你收拾收拾还是不错的嘛。”

“是的，”Cas含糊地说，拽了拽他的新款衬衣，“商场里的人说这身衣服‘正流行’。”

Dean轻哼了一声，垂下眼睛的一刹那，他捕捉到了Cas还搭配着一双棕黄色的休闲款牛津鞋，“是啊，”他咽了口吐沫，“绝对很流行。”

Sam举着一托盘咖啡冒失的闯了进来，当他看见穿着新衣服的Dean和Cas，露出了微笑，“看起来不错嘛，”他看起来真的挺满意，“这绝对是白领们的日常打扮。”

“哦，闭嘴吧你，”Dean夺过两杯咖啡，然后转身递了一杯给了Cas，当Cas接过咖啡的时候，手指从Dean的手上划过，Dean瞬间失神，他想起了这只手午夜时分在他手臂上的感觉。

Sam拿起他的包，从里面翻出了他们所需的文件，“好了，”他说着把文件递给了Cas，“所有的事情都已经在电话里敲定好了，你们俩只要过去见个面然后在虚线上签上你们的名字就行了，当然，很明显，”他把新身份证递给Dean和Cas，“要签你们的新名字。”

Dean现在叫Leo Stark，而Cas叫Steve Winchester。

Dean一点儿也不介意（绝对不介意）Cas借用了他的姓，他更关心的是Cas对于名字的第一选择，因为Steve是他第一次成为人类时用的化名，坦率的说，那可不是一段值得回忆的时光，而且很明显这都是Dean的错。

当他们驾车回到镇上，Dean心不在焉的摸了摸该隐之印以前所在的位置，这已经成为了他的一个坏习惯。

“嘿，”他说，“你真的不介意Steve这个名吗？”

Cas不耐烦的看着他，“我们已经跳过这部分了，Dean，现在想要改变已经太晚了。”

“我知道，但是……”Dean哽住了，这时他内心深处固执的内疚全都冒了出来，“你用这个名字的时候毕竟度过了艰难的一段时光，我以为你会选择其他什么名字……我不知道，一个笑话，一个音乐家，或者其他什么重要的名字。”

“什么，你的意思是用穿着金属机械装置的人的名字才正常吗？”

“好吧，首先，Tony Stark超赞好嘛，其次，闭嘴吧。”

Cas低下头看了一会儿自己的腿，然后又转过身再次看向Dean。

“我选这个名字是因为这名字很实用，我曾经用过这个，我是为了方便才选的这个名字。”他的表情软化了一些，“我认为姓才是有意义的那个。”

Dean感到自己的胃在翻滚，当然是好的一方面。他的指尖有些焦躁不安，可能是因为咖啡因的缘故，虽然……也许吧。

“我告诉过你我们可以把你的名字改了，”Dean说，尽量不让自己的语气勾起Cas的感伤，“我的意思是，可能这不合法，但是这能让别人都知道，你是个Winchester。”

“谢谢你，”Cas说，“一如既往地，你这话对我意味着很多。”

Dean拍了拍他的肩膀，“我的姓就是你的姓，Cas。”,只要你想要，我可以把你想要的一切都给你，Dean在心中补充着。

————————————————————

这个小镇相当的舒适，给人一种回家一般的自在。古朴的街道两旁是红色低矮的砖楼，这些都是匠人们手工搭建出的，充满着人情味。道路两旁绿树成荫，不是那种每到十一月份就会变成枯木的街道分界线，而是真正的百年古木，绿荫盖地。小镇中心面积不大，但闪耀着彩灯，悬挂着欢迎来到海布里的彩旗。

他们的目的地在一座出城的石桥旁边，石桥下是洋溢着幸福的潺潺溪水，这栋建筑和镇上其他古老的建筑类似，而且所处位置绝对是黄金地段。Dean把Impala停在人烟稀少的租户停车场里（这个位置风景不错，在建筑的对角线上），他停稳车后吹了声口哨，身体前倾，透过挡风玻璃仔细研究起这栋建筑。

“这太……”他没有说完，因为他想不到合适的词来形容。

“别致而美丽吗？”Cas补充道。

“我想说这就像那种雪花球里的建筑，但是我觉得这就是。“

“好，那就让我们晃一晃它吧。”Cas笑着说，Dean低吟了一声因为他将是第一个迈进去的人。

他们的房东是一个性格开朗，爱管闲事儿的叫Helen的金发女人，在他们迈进门槛的一瞬间她几乎已经把柠檬水端到了他们面前。

“Steve和Leo，对吧？”她已经在忙着把他们的外套挂在壁橱里了。

“我们是。”Dean说，试图表现的很随意，但他手心里全是汗。

“很高兴见到你。”Cas露出微笑，“海布里真是一个可爱的小镇。”

“我也这么觉得，”Helen说，“我只是很高兴终于填满了这栋公寓。”她喋喋不休，让他们站在厨房的柜台旁等着，柜台上只放着一张纸和一根笔。Dean的大脑试图把他们归类于不祥的预兆，但是他的理智让他闭嘴。尽管Sam说这只是走一个形式，但是他们仍然需要一次会面或者其他的什么来证明他们是合适的人选。

这座建筑用红砖砌成而且足够古老，正如Sam所形容的，确实够古朴。关于大小方面，Dean猜最多有十五间公寓，这还是慷概的说。屋内木地板磨损的很严重，油漆剥落，家具上一尘不染，虽然这么说，但是上了年纪的（见鬼，这个地方其实装修的很好，这对他们来说是一种奖励）厨房和客厅共享一个空间，Dean猜测走廊左边是卧室和浴室。他对于公寓和住房市场的了解不是很多，但他很确定在不闹鬼的情况下，这间房肯定值一大笔钱。

“听说上一任住户死在了这里，是真的吗？”Dean装作不经意的开始了询问，当看见Helen脸上的笑容慢慢消散，他马上补充道，“我们不会退租或者什么的，只是满足好奇心而已。”

这几乎不能安抚她，但Dean猜测她一定有某种房东义务来回答他们的问题，果然她叹了口气开口了，“对，这是真的，这真是非常不幸。”

“事儿出在，大概，六个月之前是吗？”Dean问，“所以从那时起你就想要赶快把这间公寓租出去吧？”

Helen点点头，“但我向你保证，关于那时的所有东西，嗯，需要换的东西我都换过了。”

刚刚去查看客厅的Cas这时回来了，他用眼神向Dean示意没有问题。从报纸上模糊不清的新闻标题就可以推断出，在这里最后发生的那个案件非常混乱。承租人明显是一个不伦不类的家伙，似乎是在汽车出租做接待员或者什么的，很明显他不会树敌或者有很多秘密，他更不会因此而面临如此可怕的死亡危险。

“这些年来，这栋建筑的运气一直不好，对吧？”Dean问，“发生了很多……事故。”

“你说得对，”Helen说，她还保持着微笑但绝对没有刚开始真挚了。她慌张地走进客厅，坐在扶手椅上，“如果你们不介意的话，”她朝着Dean和Cas说，“我们准备开始吧。”

Dean退出戒备状态，走进客厅，和Cas一起坐在了沙发上。他本来想做在沙发的另一端，然而他突然意识到这个距离对于情侣来说远的有点奇怪，他真的只是这么想的吗？当Cas和Helen都在用怪异的眼神看着他时，他放弃了纠结到底该怎么坐，于是他一屁股坐在了Cas旁边，结果又太近了一些，但是没办法，他现在没有办法再移动了。

Helen试图保持着她石膏般的微笑，Dean觉得在刚见面五分钟就问她那些问题好像确实有点混蛋了。“所以，”她看着他们两人，“告诉我一些关于你们自己的事情吧。”

Dean和Cas交换了一个眼神，然后Dean清了清嗓子，是时候了。

“我们，呃，是在八年前认识的，”他开始说，“C-Steve把我从一个，嗯……很危急的状况下解救了出来，我们一起工作过一段时间，呃，做一些外交工作。国际间的交流，我猜你可以这么理解。” 其实是和地狱天堂，反正也差不多吧，“然后，我们……有段时间没有在一起工作，然后……现在……又开始了？“

是的，好吧，他要开始彼此燃起火花这部分了，他想他可以做到，但也许他有点高估自己了，于是他瞥了Cas一眼，Cas冲他微微点了点头。

“你知道吗？”Dean对着Helen微笑，他感到嘴角微微颤抖着，仿佛在为了到底哪个地方该动做着斗争，“我不太擅长讲故事，Steve可以讲得比我好。”他打算拍拍Cas的肩膀，让他接着往下说，哦，天哪，这对情侣来说是件怪事儿，不是吗？拍胳膊是哥们儿间的事儿，就像是在展示我们他妈就是哥们儿，然后他感到自己身体发生了不受控制的事情，一些电线引导着他的手没有重重地拍在Cas肩上，而是轻轻拍了拍他的手。

当Dean的手指扫过Cas的手掌时，Cas立刻拉住了Dean让他们的手指缠绕在了一起，就好像是他们经常做这个动作一样。Cas轻轻捏了捏他的手，Dean猜这是他在问自己这是他妈的要干嘛，或者可能是好奇为什么你的手出了这么多汗，但是Dean只是让愚蠢的笑容继续挂在脸上，说道，“你来继续说吧。”

Helen为了能赶快租出这件公寓，一直迁就着他们，尽管他们看起来像是青少年第一次隔着衣服摸索。她一定在为马上要把闹鬼的公寓租出去而松了一口气儿。

“Leo想说的是，”Cas压低了声线平稳的开口，（即使别人听不出来，Dean还是听出了他声音中的扭曲），“我们一起经历了很多，现在我们已经准备好安定下来了。”

好吧，这是把他们的故事浓缩了，Dean很高兴他流了那么多汗在编造故事上。

Helen点点头，她的笑容回归了正常曲线。

“听到你们愿意这么做真的很高兴，”她说，Cas又捏了捏他的手。

“我们两个都是在家里工作，能够住在这样一个小镇里，真的是一个可喜的变化，”Cas继续说，他的声音中充满了满足，甚至虔诚，听不出一丝嘲讽，“我们花在路上的时间实在太长了。”

天啊，他们竟然谈起了这个（虽然Cas做了一些小修饰），听Cas说他们一起安定下来，Dean从没想过这听起来是那么的奇怪好吧，是Steve和Leo安定下来，但无论是谁，怎么说都是他。

他知道这在某种程度上是不可思议的，但他绝对低估了当他想到这里时那种奇怪的惊人的快感。回到Cas还是天使的时候，他从来没有也不敢去把Cas和家庭生活放进一个句子里，但是Cas已经采取了人性化的方式给予或解决了这一次危机。

Dean喜欢看到Cas现在这个样子，喜欢看到这么平凡的他，甚至喜欢看他不知不觉的把根深蒂固的思想融汇在如今的流行文化之中。Cas在他心中是多么独特而重要的存在啊。大多时候很安静，不张扬，但在这以外，他是一个总伴随着火花出场的男人。Cas经典的出场方式让Dean一想起来就膝盖发软，那一晚在谷仓里他和Dean第一次相见，火花四射，几乎要掀翻屋顶。现在可能不会再有那种灯光秀了，但在他蔚蓝深邃的眼中依然闪烁着和那时一样的光芒。

“你们选了一个正确的小镇，”Helen说，打破了Dean（不是第一次）关于Cas对他来说意味着什么的遐想。

没有和脑子里疯长的灌木丛斗争的必要了，Dean想着。

“确实是，”Cas亲切地回答，又一次打断了Dean的胡思乱想，“我们很高兴能来到这里，也很高兴可以安顿下来。”

Helen点点头，明显对他俩十分满意。她站起身来，仔细地整了整她身上的亮黄色毛衣，“让我们不要再耽搁下去了，”她又回到了之前那个热情的她，“当然，我会说，很高兴你们得到了这间公寓。”

Dean和Cas也站了起来，同时Dean松开了Cas的手。

“抱歉，”他嘟囔着，把手在大腿上蹭了蹭，妈的，他的手真湿。

“不需要道歉，”Cas平静地说，“我想这就是让她买账的原因。”他走在Dean前面进入厨房，然后两个人都在纸上签下了自己的名字，，当他看见自己的名字和一个男人的名字并排签在一份租房合同上时，Dean感到心里有些不舒服。Cas等他签完后也签上了自己的名字，然后Helen愉快的挥着纸。

“恭喜，先生们！”她跟着他们走到门口，“欢迎你们住进新家。”

Cas在她走时感谢了她，当他关上门时，Dean崩溃地靠在门上，闭上眼睛，用手捂住脸。

“妈的，”他呻吟道，“简直太尴尬了。”

他听见Cas打开壁橱又重重地关上。

“我很抱歉这段虚假的关系对你的影响这么大，”Cas很平静的说着。

Dean听到这话立刻睁开眼睛紧盯着他，“哇哦，你是生我的气了吗？”

“没有！”Cas激烈的反驳了他。

“好吧，这听起来像是‘是的’。”

Cas深吸一口气，他额头上的皱纹都被抚平了，“我没有，”他向Dean保证，即使Dean完全不相信，但他愿意先把这事儿放在一边，“我们现在应该去车里把行李拿上来了。”

他们去拿了行李，然后偷偷摸摸地拿着很多袋盐回到楼梯口，这可远远超过普通人所需要的用盐量。

“如果有人问起，我们就说这是我们变态的性趣。”Dean说，Cas翻了个白眼。

“什么变态的性趣会让我们需要用到超过五十磅的盐啊？”Cas问道。

“好吧，好吧。”Dean向他赔罪，“我们就说我们喝多了所以买了这么多。”

他们带了铁棍、散弹枪还有第一回合的盐罐，Cas甚至准备了某种提炼过的香，他似乎相信这东西能让任何任性的灵魂都平静下来。Sam和Dean在猎鬼的时候从来不用香（原因之一是Dean觉得那味道太诡异了），但Cas认为这是顺应自然规律。他告诉过Dean不止一次，像鼠尾草、迷迭香和茉莉这类香料经过精炼后会持有某种特性，有时就像能够产生鬼魂一样也能驱散它们。据他所说，这都将取决于你如何使用它们。

终于，他们把所有的行李都搬了上来，Dean把自己的行李扔在客厅的地板上，然后瘫倒在了沙发上长吁了一口气。

“我知道我听起来又在找事儿，但是这真是太奇怪了，”Dean说，“就像是，如果你十年前告诉我，我会和前任天使玩同性恋过家家游戏，我觉得根据我当时的原则，我肯定会拿枪崩你。”

Cas听完他这话轻轻笑了，“十年可以把一个人改变很多。”

Dean开始思考十年前Cas在哪里，自己又在哪里。谁知道那时Cas在天堂里做什么，大概是弹弹竖琴，打打仗，或者唱哈利路亚吧，而他自己，十年前是2006年，他甚至还没有为了Sam卖掉自己的灵魂。

“是啊，”他叹了口气，“时光飞逝啊。”

Cas消失在了走廊里，过了一会儿，Dean才意识到他甚至还没有去看看他的新公寓的卧室和浴室。然而在他去看之前他决定先检查一下沙发垫下面，但是Cas打断了他。

“我们需要去买床单，”Cas回到客厅，“卫生纸、毛巾、肥皂和其他一些生活用品。”当他看到Dean在摆弄沙发垫，他好奇的问，“你在干什么？”

Dean试图把沙发垫塞回原位，“看看是不是个沙发床。”

Cas只是看着他。

Dean警惕性的耸耸肩，“怎么了嘛？你知道的，没人看着的时候，我们可不用装成情侣。”

Cas翻了个白眼，哼了一声。

“无意冒犯，Dean，你能把你的头从屁股里伸出来两秒钟吗？”

“什么？！”Dean气愤的大喊。

“首先，你的背肯定受不了沙发床，更别说直接睡沙发了。其次，前两个晚上我们都睡在一张床上，更别说之前了。我知道你对我们这次猎鬼的方法有点意见，但是你需要放松，Dean。”

Dean站起身来，深深地吸了一口气，试图控制住自己，“我知道，”他说，“抱歉，我只是……”他舔了下嘴唇，“抱歉。”

他从Cas身边蹭过去从壁橱里拿出了自己的外套，他在脑子里想着如果不穿外套他是否能够抵挡得住十一月的凌冽寒风。可能他会被冻死，但是他死了的话必然也就可以让他从这场可怕的狗屎角色扮演中解脱。

Cas把一只手搭在他的肩膀上，而他只是微微抬了下肩膀。

“我知道这可能有点儿……尴尬，”Cas说，他的声音中明显有一种不适感，Dean睁大了眼睛。他真的打算现在在这里袒露自己吗？Dean以为那次晚餐时的机会是一次性的，但或许他错了。他无时无刻不在想是否有什么东西存在于他们之间。

Cas似乎让自己坚定了起来，“正如你所说的，这只是个伪装，我们应该专注于现状，专业一点。”

Dean在自己的生命当中从来不会强求自己专业一点，但是他依然点头答应了，忽略掉他胃里的抽搐，和盘旋在他们头顶上的那层似有似无的雾气一般的性张力，他努力保持着正常。

“好的，”他艰难的同意了，“注重现状，保持专业，听起来像是个Winchester该有的行动计划。”

————————————————————

Sam发来短信，告诉他们他仍然在镇上四处逛游，亮出他的假冒警徽，和当地人交谈，既然Sam正在忙活，所以Dean和Cas准备开车从7号公路到商场去买齐他们购物清单上的东西。开车并不能缓解他们之间的紧张气氛，因为还应该把什么加入清单是他们谈话的唯一内容。深秋让Impala窗外的颜色变得单调，但Cas仍然坚定不移的盯着外面，仿佛他要把树叶从树上盯下来。

当他们踏进商场的一刹那，情况立刻好转了。Cas被商场里琳琅满目的商品迷昏了头脑，Dean站在他身后不远处看着他，他想起来Cas现在知道所有在电视购物上看见的商品都是骗局，但不幸的是，Cas还是在几个月前在深夜购物频道买了一个拍拍刀后，才艰难的明白了这个道理。长话短说，那一次他差点因为拍拍刀把一根手指砍下来，伤口大到Dean迫不得已给他缝了针。现在Cas的手指已经完全愈合了，拍拍刀的命运却很惨，他已经被Dean扔进了垃圾桶。

虽然Cas还是很喜欢他在电视上买的毛毯，但是Dean仍觉得这简直是个笑话（至少他设法让Cas了放弃豹纹）。

开始逛起商场后，他们之间的事情就被抛在了脑后，很快他们就又回到了正常的争吵之中。

“我跟你说了，Dean，我们应该选这个浅蓝色的。”

“不，Cas，我们应该选深棕色的。”

“你为什么会认为棕色的床单更合适？”

“上帝啊，Cas，这是棕色啊，棕色是个素净的颜色，它和所有东西都很搭。”

“好吧，我认为蓝色更好看。”

Dean无力地随便拿起一张货架上挂着的硬纸片，“我的妈啊，好吧，看这里，室内装饰窍门一，如果你犹豫不决就选深色的。”

“哦，我不知道你什么时候变成了室内设计师，你应该告诉我的。”

“暗色的床单不显脏，Cas。你要是铺了亮色的床单那你流的口水就暴露了，到时你就会后悔了。”

Cas眯起眼睛，好像他在试图看透Dean的内心，“才不是因为口水，”他分析，“你想在床上吃东西，是不是？”

“……才不是。”

“Dean Winchester，原来你想要暗色床单的唯一原因就是你想在我们的床上吃东西——”

“好吧，这可能是其中一部分原因，但是——”

“我们选蓝色的——”

“我说的依然是事实啊，我们都知道你是怎么流口水的——”

Cas扬起手上的床单打在他身上，不算很重，但是足以让Dean挑起眉毛。

“好吧，第一，我不会再和你打架了，我承认我吸取了上次的教训。第二，我不想和你在商场里进行枕头大战，上帝啊。”

Cas又打了一下，这次很轻。

“所以我赢了，那么，就选蓝色了。”他说，然后紧紧地搂住了他珍贵的蓝色床单。

接下来发生的事情Dean拒绝把它称之为枕头大战，简单地说它更像是床单混战。

最后，他们把两条床单都买了。

————————————————————

他们回到旅馆去见Sam，Sam让他们吃他没吃完的披萨，但Dean拒绝了，Sam皱起眉头看向他反常的哥哥。

“你出什么问题了吗？”他立刻问，然后他看向Cas，“今天你让他离开过你的视线吗？”然后他站起身，“我要去拿圣水和银器验验他了。”

Dean翻了个白眼，一只手把他扯了回来，“你能让你的高屁股老实会儿吗？一会儿我们要去趟杂货店，等回到公寓我要做一些真正的食物。”

Sam坐下，一个吃了蜜一般的笑容在他脸上绽开。

“哦~当然啦，”他说着，双手合十，“你们需要庆祝一下。”

Dean伸手拿起一块硬邦邦的披萨，皱着眉头看着它。

“为了拯救我们不用吃这硬纸板，”他纠正着，“给我十分钟我就能做的比这好得多。”

“搭配红酒吗？”Sam问，他假装摇晃着手里想象出的高脚杯，“还是香槟？”他伸出另一只手。

“或者让我用白葡萄酒瓶子把你打得屁滚尿流怎么样？”Dean瞪着他，“我听说它很便宜的而且非常易碎。”

Sam抓起一块冰冷的披萨塞进嘴里，显然他在挑衅。Dean扭过头看向正在看手机的Cas。

“你就打算一直站在那里？你是我的假男朋友，捍卫我的荣誉啊。”

Cas甚至没从他的手机屏幕上抬起头，“才不。”他现在觉得他的假男友既幼稚又无聊。

“哇哦，你可真没礼貌。”

“我们还要不要讨论案子了？”Cas问，他手机塞进口袋，“要是不的话，那我很饿，我想走了。”

“严肃点Cas，告诉我们你到底是怎么想的。如果你的态度让我满意你会很幸运的吃到我给你做的面的。”

Cas坐在桌子旁的椅子上，烦躁地盯着Dean，眼里冒着小火苗。

“老天啊，”Dean说，这次他转头寻求Sam的帮助，但Sam只是撇着嘴耸了耸肩。

“我不参与你们小情人儿之间的战争。”他说，然后把笔记本电脑放在面前，“我们还要不要汇报一下进程了？”在Dean或者Cas有所回复之前，他看着他的笔记本苦笑道，“看起来不会花费太长时间。”

“这意思是既不是好消息也不是坏消息，但是从我们的人生经历来看我猜偏向坏消息。”Dean说。

Sam点点头，“是啊，我花了整个下午和镇上的人交谈。”

“然后呢，你什么也没问道？”Dean看着他。

Sam深深地吸了一口气，“实际上，恰恰相反，问到太多了。我得到了很多很多的故事和传说，你一言我一语几乎可要追溯到几百年前。我总结了一下，似乎是这样的，在这个小镇里，每个人家里都有一个经过世代流传的鬼故事，布拉布拉这样那样。”

“耶，欢迎加入鬼故事俱乐部，”Dean听后说，“有没有关于我们这座建筑的？”

Sam耸耸肩膀，翻阅着本子，“同样的，”他说，“也有一大堆传说。”

“所以我们现在要做的是分清这些传言是真实的还是虚构的，”Cas还是插了进来，Dean挑起眉毛看向他。

“我明天去图书馆查查，”Sam说，“你们要来吗？”

“我们不是已经达成共识了吗？镇上新来的家伙和FBI混在一起会让人觉得奇怪。”

“哦，对，我想起来了，”Sam说，“听起来你只是想要逃避研究。”

Dean挥了一下手，尴尬的笑了“切，你说的听起来一点儿也不像我。”老实说，Dean的确更想整理一下新公寓，弄清楚橱柜里面该放些什么，浴室里应该用什么颜色的毛巾，决定一下是否要给家具一个位置……你知道的，这对他们的工作继续进行下去至关重要。

“哦，呵。”Sam听起来完全不为之所动。

“那关于这个地方的历史呢？”Cas问道，“你找到与此相关的了吗？”

“没有，”Sam回答，“除了各种离奇的死亡以外，这个地方简直无聊的令人发狂。明天我会在图书馆里再挖一挖，但我不能保证我能找到什么。”

Dean看了一眼手表。

“好了，那么，我们现在最好该走了，”他说着站起身抓起搭在椅背上的外套，看向Cas，“你觉得呢？”

Cas点点头，和他一起向门口走去，这时Sam问，“你们俩是要抛下我出去约会共进晚餐吗？”

“我已经告诉你了我们晚餐要回家吃，”Dean扭过头，“哦，Sammy，今晚我们还要见见邻居了。”

————————————————————

他们在杂货铺里转到两个货架之间，Dean四处张望了一下确保没人看着他们才开口，“所以，关于，我们还没有认真谈过……我们该怎样扮演……情侣。” 

Cas盯着货架上的一瓶樱桃罐头，好像宇宙中所有的奥秘都存在其中，“到目前为止，我们看起来装的不错。”

不错是一个很有趣的词来描述他们的情况，毕竟Dean的手心每天都在以惊人的速度出着汗。

“Helen看起来很相信我们。”Cas说，他一般的注意力仍然在货架上。

“是啊，好吧，我们付钱给Helen，而Helen急于把公寓租出去，”Dean说，“她当然愿意忽略两个新住户到底是有多么的不安。”

“所以呢？”Cas很不理解，“只要Helen相信我们，为什么还要顾虑别人怎么认为呢？”

Dean控制住了他想翻白眼的冲动，“这才是首要问题，”他说，“我们现在是卧底，所以我们需要每个人都相信我们，我们之间的关系。”他在他们之间做了个手势。

Cas把商品拿起来仔细研究了一会儿又放回货架上，终于他转身挫败的看向Dean。

“我不知道你是否注意到了，但是我很好的扮演了我的角色。”Cas说。他向前走了一步进入到Dean的私人空间内，Dean甚至来不及反应过来，就已经被他一把拉住了外套的领子。然后他拍了拍Dean的胸口，拉开了两人的距离，表情淡漠。

Dean开始耳鸣。

“我们还需要面包和橙汁。”Cas说，就像刚刚什么也没有发生过，然后沿着过道向前走去。

Dean眨眨眼，找回理智，红着脸快步跟上Cas。

————————————————————

吃过晚饭后，他们决定去见一见邻居们。从邻居嘴里Dean认为他们能够得到一个和Sam讲的相比差不多却更细致的答案。他们在大厅里遇见了一对看起来略显孤独而过而热情的中年夫妇，从他们那里他们得知，这座建筑在这一片一直以突然出现冷点而闻名，但，马上这对夫妇补充了这个故事。

Sandy和Dave邀请他们来到自己家中，对此他们表现出了一种极度的几乎要呕吐的激动，Dean努力保持着微笑，而Cas看起来有些困惑。在喝了酒（很多）以后，Sandy告诉了他们一个可怕的故事，那时几年前Dave去俄亥俄州出差的时候发生的一场“噩梦”。

“我当时正在家里，”她的脸泛着红晕，丸子头随着她的动作而跳动着，“为了庆祝国庆日，我在客厅里收拾东西，然后我——”她停住了试图想一个更准确的词儿，“我想我并没有听见什么声音，确切的说，我猜我是感觉到了什么，好像什么东西正在看着我，比如鬼魂。”她打了个寒颤，Dave立刻伸出胳膊环住了她。在另一侧的双人沙发上，Dean和Cas的膝盖碰到了一起。“我转过身，我对天发誓我看见一个男人站在厨房里。”她身体前倾，“那个男人浑身是血。但甚至我还没来得及尖叫，他就消失了！”她打了个响指，“就像这样。”

Dean睁大了双眼，“哇哦……”他有点说不出话来，可能是酒精的影响，“所以你认为……你真的觉得那是个鬼魂吗？”

Sandy严肃地点点头，“在我们搬到这里之前，我从来不相信那些关于超自然力量的胡言乱语，”她非常严肃，“但搬到这里后，总有些不寻常的事情发生，东西无缘无故丢失或者在没人碰过的情况下移位，没人的屋子里灯突然开始闪，而且我发誓有时深夜我们都躺在床上，我却听见走廊里有脚步声。”

Dean身体前倾，把手放在Cas的膝盖上撑着自己，“你对这有没有什么想法？”他看着Sandy，“我是说，你认为这会是某个以前住在这栋楼里的人吗？或者也许是某个死在这里的人？”

Sandy打了个嗝，好像是被酒呛住了，“哇哦哦哦，亲爱的，这我可不知道，”她连忙慌乱的摇头，“这些事儿总会让我神经兮兮的，我试着不去想太多。”

“你有考虑过搬家吗？”Cas问，他喝的比Dean少，但是他脸颊依然微微泛红，还有他的头发，在这几个小时里已经变得比平时更加凌乱，但他的眼睛依然炯炯有神，甚至蓝的浩瀚如深海。

“哦，当然想过。”Sandy说，“住在这里的每个人都这么想过，有些人确实搬走了，上帝保佑他们，但是这里的租金却是该死的便宜。而且，说真的，对于一对夫妻来说有什么事儿是比房子更重要的呢？”

Dean和Cas交换了一个眼神，然后说，“你知道在我们之前住在这里的人吗？”

Sandy和Dave都僵住了，Dean尴尬的清了清嗓子，“呃，抱歉，”他说，“我不是想要窥探什么。”

“不，不，亲爱的，这没——这没什么，”她向他保证，探身拍了拍他的膝盖，“我们不太了解他们。他是个年轻人，我认为，从他的大部分来看。”她咽了口吐沫，明显想起了让人不舒服的画面。

“我们看到犯罪现场才知道……那是有多么混乱，”Dave补充道，“到处都是血。”

“我很抱歉。“Dean说，Sandy试着对他微笑。

“没什么，亲爱的，”她说，“我还好，不幸的事情总是发生。”

在酒精的感染下Dean想，妈的，这些可怜的人甚至没有意识到发生了什么，他们没有把谋杀和鬼的活动迹象联系到一起。他把手从Cas的膝盖上拿开，靠回沙发上，把手伸进裤子口袋，摸了摸口袋里的有保护作用的巫术袋。Cas又问了个问题，Dean没有认真听，他把手伸到Cas身后试着偷偷把巫术袋塞进沙发缝里。他们所需的最后一件事就是不让他们任何一个新邻居死掉，以免把警察聚到这来，被问名字被问问题。

不久前他们在大厅里和这对夫妇简单交谈的时候，他就已经设法把一个巫术袋塞进了柜台上的一个塑料水果碗里，但他有一种这里的人的民族风俗并不赞同这一切的感应，让他几乎就要放弃巫术袋。

他们回到自己公寓时，才发现已经很晚了，走时Sandy请求他们要常过来并说很快也会过来拜访。Cas摸索着把钥匙插进钥匙孔里，Dean倾身凑了过来，低声说，“看看我们，和邻里相处的多融洽啊。”

Cas笑着转动钥匙，打开了门。Dean失去平衡，急忙搂住Cas的腰才稳住自己。

“没错，”Cas有些无奈的拍开Dean环着他的手，“好了，我们该上床睡觉了。”

“在一张床上睡，”Dean严肃的说，但很快绷不住笑了。

Dean懒洋洋的脱掉衬衫，随意地拉开了自己的牛仔裤拉链脱下了裤子，Cas在床的另一边做着同样的事情，他们太累了，Dean甚至没有力气胡思乱想。从行李里扒出一条睡裤套上，然后Dean瘫倒在了床上（铺着他们崭新的浅蓝色床单）。Cas甚至懒得套上睡裤，选择就那么只穿着短裤躺下，朦胧之间Dean想着，这可不公平。

“好了，成为情侣一天纪念日快乐。”Dean关上灯，两人都舒服的摊在大床上。门边和床边都洒了盐线，等早上起来他们还要画些符咒。“我们还会有很多个纪念日。”

Dean还是有些不适应和男人同床共枕，但身体下那张打了一架才买来的床单真是太舒服了。

————————————————————

第二天天刚亮，两人就起床开始在卧室的墙上画防御符，他们买来了和原来墙所使用的差不多的贝壳漆，毕竟等他们完成任务后他们还要把符咒涂掉，如果比原来的颜色亮太多就很奇怪了。暂时这些半成品看起来还不能保护他们，但是Dean相信再过一会儿，他们就能画得更好，如果现在这个鬼来，他们可是会一下被糊到墙上，粘上满身油漆。随着时间的流逝，Dean、Sam，现在加上Cas都必须减少被扔到墙上的次数了，毕竟他们现在可不是那个咬着衣服喝口廉价威士忌就能用牙线缝伤口的年纪了（不是说他20岁的时候很喜欢被扔到墙上，但是他确定他年龄越大越讨厌这种像被扔进地狱一般浑身酸疼的感觉）。

他们安静地画着符，试图把注意力集中在墙上不犯任何错误。Cas在起床后只穿上了一件T恤，在Dean眼里，他现在看起来就像一只走失的小狗跑进了画室，而不是他实际的样子——皱着眉头看着手机上的符咒图片，因为他还没能把图案记住。他的脸上有一道油漆印，Dean不确定他是否意识到了，他默默地猜测要花多长时间Cas才能发现。

他把注意力重新集中在他正在画的防御符上，一个锯齿状的，可能是为了防美人鱼或者什么的印记（好吧，是的，Dean对美人鱼有点儿想法，但是他还没有机会见过它们），当他重新举起刷子，他发现他也没有逃过艺术创作的影响，就在他的右肘下面，有一道他不知道什么时候粘上的油漆印，他盯着这个类似“7”一样的印记，瞬间愣住了。

“Dean？”Cas叫了他一声，显然是注意到了他的愣神。没有等到Dean的回答，Cas放下他的刷子，把手机扔到床上，走到了Dean面前。“怎么了？”他又问，但当他随着Dean的目光来到在胳膊的污迹上时，他不禁抿起了嘴。

“Dean-”他试图说些什么，但是Dean扔掉了手里的刷子，稍稍转过了身。

“没事儿，”他嘟囔着，“我只是犯糊涂了。”

从他去除血印已经过去一年多了，但Dean发誓有时他依然能感觉到它在皮肤下灼烧。每当他生气时——发自内心的愤怒时，总有一部分的他等待着某种火花的点燃，是血印，它虽然不在了，但依然让他不想输掉任何一场对决。他不认为它会完全消失，现在感觉就像是98年的太阳光让他的雀斑变得更深至今也没消去。有些时候，他低头看着自己的手臂，仍然期待能在那里看到它，期待着它能像他第一次看见它时一样赤红、一样灼烧、一样有趣。

已经过去很久了，但就像做梦一样。Dean仍笼罩在那时所作所为的阴霾之下，和Sam的打斗，他挥在Cas身上的拳头，他伤害过的无辜的人和毁掉的生活。他试图继续正常生活，做那些他能完成的案子，试图生活在那些他难以承受想要试图忘却的重量之下。生活已经回归了常态，但他还会偶尔产生在镜子中看见一抹黑色闪过的错觉。

“没关系的，”Cas轻声说，然后他伸出手，将手掌附在Dean的胳膊上，盖住了那片油漆污迹。

Dean试着抽回胳膊，但Cas依然牢牢地抓着他。

“真的没事儿，”他的语气比他想要表现的更加强硬，“我只是不小心把油漆弄到了胳膊上而已。”

Cas用手划过Dean的前臂，油漆的印记消失了一点。Dean试着不移开视线。他知道Cas仍然可以做一些普通人做不了的小把戏，比如把牙膏管里残余的牙膏全部挤出来，或者知道在什么时候让微波炉停下好让剩饭处于最合适的温度。他现在类似于不是超人但依然拥有强大的特异功能，他们不知道这是不是Cas荣光的残余，或者人类Cas就是自然而然的和别人有点不同。

很显然，Cas的小戏法也有助于从手臂上去掉油漆印，Dean感觉自己就像个白痴。

“这需要时间，”Cas平静地说，“给它一点时间。”他又把手放在了Dean胳膊上一阵子，在结束之前，他一直直勾勾的盯着Dean。

“是的，”Dean的声音很生硬，“我知道。”至少他已经比去年的时候好多了，那时每当他晚上做噩梦梦见恶魔的自己时，他都会哭泣着醒来。

“你现在没事儿了。”Cas说的很轻但声音里充满着让Dean舒适的安全感，“我不会再让你从我身边离开。”这话并不好笑，但Cas已经三天没刮胡子而且头发乱蓬蓬一团，他的T恤太大了，短裤上还画一个点缀着愚蠢樱桃的小蛋糕。所以Dean露出了傻笑，也许是油漆味让他的脑子变得一团糟。

“你在——笑我吗？”Cas困惑地问，显然他不明白Dean为什么要笑，甚至他看起来被冒犯了，因为Dean不接受他的真情宣言。

Dean清了清嗓子。

“抱歉，”他弯下腰，捡起刷子。这真的不好笑，但他就是想笑。他和Cas粉刷着他们的卧室，谈着他们生活中的黑暗。

而且他们都穿着睡衣。

“我们的生活就是如此操蛋，伙计，”他笑着说，“我的意思是，我们现在正在做的可能是我们所经历过的最正常的事儿了，这事儿太他妈见鬼的美妙。”

“我们仍然在猎鬼，”Cas慢慢地说，“我们昨晚才在我们所有邻居的公寓里藏了保护袋。”

Dean笑出了声。

“这就是我的意思，”他说，“像这样，这就是我们能够得到的最正常的生活了。你有点魔法小把戏，我有点血印留下的垃圾。”他指着墙上已经干了的符咒，“还有所有的这些令人讨厌的任务，”他耸耸肩，“我想我有些顿悟了。”

Cas看着他，抬起一边的眉毛。

“顿悟了什么？”他有点儿困惑，“我们永远不会成为正常人吗？我想这是我们半个世纪以前就明白了的。”

“什么？不，”Dean摆摆手，“我顿悟的是这是一件好事儿，这个——这个诡异的，奇怪的，半家庭半猎魔的事儿。”Dean笑的更灿烂了，他指着四周，“看看我们，站在家里，我们两个像是秘密社会里加入秘密社团的有着秘密的人，在做着秘密的事儿。”

“所以，你喜欢我们两个像是秘密社会里加入秘密社团的有着秘密的人，在做秘密的事儿。”Cas说。

“是啊，”Dean说，“这一直是非常非常非常酷的，”他举起他的油漆刷子，“而且这会一直很酷。”

他微微抬起头，看进了Cas眼里，溺爱爬出了Cas的眼底。

“对，”Cas说，“我想是的，很酷，你说的没错。”

不知道是枕头大战还是床单大战让Dean学聪明了，反正现在他现在有了一个想法，因为他由于无法解释的原因而感到飘飘然了，于是他举起手里的滚筒，在Cas的T恤上滚了一下。

Cas一动没动，但是睁大了眼睛盯着Dean。Dean也看了过去。

“你为什么要这样做？”Cas问。

Dean向前走了一步，脚下垫着的报纸沙沙作响，他举起了手里的滚筒。

“因为我可以？”

Cas退了一步。

“Dean，”他小心翼翼地说，Dean知道他只是装着让自己的声音听起来很镇静，因为他手里没有可以反击的滚筒或者刷子。

“Cas，”他用同样的声调回应着他，慢慢地把滚筒伸向他。

“Dean，”Cas又叫了一声，这次有点急了。他的脚踢到了油漆盘，把刚刚他放在那里的刷子撞到了地上，然后他双手抬在空中防御着Dean，弯腰捡起了刷子。刷子可比滚筒的威胁性小多了，Dean心想。

“来嘛，宝贝儿，”他开着玩笑，手上做着滚滚筒的姿势，“快过来用你的小刷子打我啊。”

Cas拿着刷子，在空中胡乱比划着。

Dean露出得意的笑容，这让他的前进看起来更有攻击性。Cas肯定看见了他眼中闪耀着奸计即将得逞的光芒，因为他对他挤了挤眼，然后下一秒钟，他撒腿儿就跑，冲出了房间，Dean在后面紧追不放。

Dean紧跟在他的后面，当他踩在门口的盐线上时他滑倒在地，油漆几乎甩到了他的脸上。然后他滑到墙角，利用动能踹了一下墙把自己推出去，朝走廊冲了过去。Cas站在沙发对面，下身穿着短裤近乎赤裸，上身的T恤脏兮兮的。

“这不是对我们时间的有效利用，Dean。”他警告着Dean。

“你会这样说只是因为你现在处于弱势，”Dean说，冲着他的刷子撇了撇嘴儿，“完全弱势。”

“Dean，”Cas又重复了一遍，Dean尽力不去想Cas有多经常叫他的名字，他又是多么喜欢Cas叫他的名字。

Cas不理他了，但他的嘴角有些颤抖。Cas总喜欢把自己塑造成一个面无表情的禁欲脸，但是Dean认识他太久了，他能像读一本书一样读懂他所有的表情。Cas嘴角勾起的小小的弧度对于Dean来说和别人的笑声一样明显。

“宝贝儿，你认为你能赢得了我？”Dean挑起眉毛。尽管他们处于一个房间的对立面，但他们之间却产生了一种奇怪的紧张气氛，好像这成为了一场挑战。

Cas露出一个慵懒的笑容，“我们两个都准备好了，”他像转天使之刃一样让刷子在手指尖熟练地翻转着，“我很乐意来个三局两胜。”

Dean朝Cas勾了勾手指，“好的，那么，是时候绽放你的光芒了，我的小柑橘，让我看看你有什么能耐。”

Cas用刷子朝他甩了一下。

从屋子的对面。

然后笑容在他脸上绽开。

Dean感到脸上一阵冰凉，用手一摸是白色的油漆。

“你这个小混蛋，”他大喊着，“你这是作弊。”

“你这样说只是因为你现在处于弱势。”Cas说，然后更多的油漆向他甩来。

“嘿，嘿！”Dean大喊着把双手挡在脸前，“这玩意儿可能有毒！如果我不小心吃进去了一点然后死掉了你该怎么办，到时候我的死全是因为你太胆小不敢和我正面交锋造成的。”

“我会很伤心，Dean，”Cas沉痛的说，“然后我会找到方法闯进天堂，踢你的屁股，因为你蠢到把有毒的油漆吃到肚子里。”他继续说，表情是那么的忧郁。他又朝他甩了点油漆，“我在天堂里是战略家是战士，如果你还记得的话，我懂得什么是运筹帷幄。”

“虽然没有什么比看我的男朋友藏在沙发后面运用他的天使作战技巧向我甩油漆更让我喜欢的了，但我想我现在应该处理一下这件事了，”Dean坚决地向前走去。

“不要，Dean，”Cas叫道，“不要过来。”

“不要过来？你会对我干什么，会用你的刷子砸我？”

他快速向前跑了几步，如果必要的话他会让Cas在下周之前都洗不掉身上的油漆。他翻过沙发，Cas立刻注意到了，Cas的确反应很快，但是Dean，可能这是第一次，比他更快。他努力的挥舞着滚筒，然后Cas从肩膀到臀部全部染上了凌乱的条纹，Cas转过身来，一副听天由命的样子，Dean丝毫没有因为他衣服的凌乱而害羞，笑着朝他走来。

“什么三局两胜啊？”他蹲到Cas身边问道，然后他低下头，把耳朵贴近Cas嘴边，就好像他听不清他说了些什么。

“你真是令人难以忍受，”Cas说着，他的语气里一半恼怒一半宠溺，他温暖的呼吸打在Dean的脸颊上，Dean感到眼皮跳了跳，被气息拂过的皮肤变的灼烧。

“不，我是胜利者。”Dean纠正，一边向后退一遍努力维持着面色的正常，“但这听起来像是一个失败者生气时会说的话。”

“我可没有生气，”Cas说，“而且我也不是失败者，我赢了上两盘。”

Dean脸色发白，“什么？枕头大战和床单之战？那不算数！我们从来没有同意过要把那两次加进来。”

Cas看向Dean，Dean知道他正在心里嘀咕着什么。

“这听起来像是一个失败者会说的话，”Cas轻声说，眼中充满了难得的狡黠。

这个小混蛋儿，我一定要给他点儿教训，Dean下定决心。但Dean在解决Cas的方法上摆动了，是抱住他扒掉他沾满油漆的T恤，还是用嘴对Cas的嘴做些什么。相反的，他决定身体前倾，将一根手指伸向Cas的脸，因为Cas讨厌被指，他觉得这是不尊重的或者什么。

“好吧，”Dean说，“我同意算一次——”

“两次。”

Dean咬牙切齿，“好，我给你算两分，但我最终还是会得分的。”

Cas也向前倾了倾身子，用一只手故意慢慢地抓住Dean伸出的手指。

“我很期待，”Cas在松手之前捏了捏Dean的手指，Dean发誓（以他汗津津的手心和紧绷的裆部发誓）他对他抛了个媚眼。他的大脑出毛病了发出了汽车引擎才会发出的声音，他的喉咙很快变得更干了，他现在真想把眼前的冒牌男友压在身下狠狠亲个痛快。

但他们都没有说一句话，Cas转身朝着他们的卧室走去，走过Dean时，像迈达斯国王（点金术故事里的守财奴国王）那样拍了一下Dean的屁股，把他变成了金子定在原地。

Cas消失在走廊尽头时，卧室里传来了他的声音，“顺便说一下，你要是还不赶快过来，我可没办法自己画完这些符咒。”

Dean迅速从呆愣中恢复过来，朝卧室走去。

“我只是想让你知道，你的屁股看起来就像马路一样平，”他挑衅的喊着，确保Cas可以听见。

“很高兴你注意到了我的屁股，”当Dean走进屋子，Cas平静地说。幸运的是，他没有费心去说关于“上我”或者“骑我”的双关语，这些双关语绝对是他所掌握的。

他们终于画完了剩下的符咒，当他们退后几步欣赏他们的杰作时，Dean满意的点了点头。

“看看我们做的啊。”Dean看向站在他身边的Cas，Cas眼中的笑意总是比他嘴上显示出来的多。我也再不会让你从我身边离开，Dean心想，嘴角的笑意泄出了他隐藏许久的深情。

————————————————————

二十分钟后，门口传来了敲门声，长期习惯使然让Dean把枪别在了身后腰带上以防万一，而Cas则小心翼翼的跟在他身后，仍然只穿着他该死的短裤。

“你就穿成这样？”Dean叫住他，目光从他身上扫过，看他没什么反应，只好打开了门，原来是Sandy站在门口，他手中拿着一件夹克，奇怪的是，Dean怎么觉得这件夹克似曾相识呢？哦，他妈的，原来是昨晚他把自己的夹克忘在了Sandy家里。

她进门后，看了他们俩一眼，随后露出了‘我全懂，我知道你们刚刚干了什么’的神秘微笑。

“嗯，”她清了清嗓子，Dean突然意识到早些时候他用油漆把Cas整成了什么鬼样子，而且那家伙还只穿了条内裤，“如果我来的不是时候的话……”

“什么？不不，当然没有！”

Dean明白了她是什么意思，脸唰的一下红透了。他和Cas，一对刚搬进新公寓的情侣，其中一个还处于半裸状态（Dean又一次瞪了一眼Cas的短裤），而且他们身上沾了不少干掉的白斑。他看了一眼Cas，在外人眼里这是多么意味深长的眼神儿啊，而这也似乎更证明了开门之前他们在干什么。而Cas，还是平时那副面瘫模样，看起来像是早上起来忘记用熨斗熨过，头发东倒西歪乱作一团。

“哦！”Dean尴尬的笑着，“不，上帝啊，不，”他指了一下Cas，又指了下自己，“我们在刷墙，我，嗯，我发誓。我们没……我们身上的是……你知道的我们用的……是那种蛋壳漆。你知道的，蛋壳漆是，嗯，白色的，所以……”他指的是Cas身上的一团糟，他知道他现在看起来一定是畏手畏脚的，而他的脸现在肯定和消防车一样红，“我们就是想把墙上的裂缝盖住。”他虚弱的笑了。

Sandy清了清嗓子，露出了一个比Dean更令人信服的笑容。

“不要担心！”她说，然后把手里的夹克递给Dean，“我想这是你昨天晚上忘在我家的。”

“是啊，”Dean接了过来，“谢谢你还给我送过来。”

Sandy的表情变得有点羞怯，“我得承认，”她说，“我过来其实还有另一个原因。”

“另一个原因？”Dean问道，语气难掩他对此缺乏热情，这全是因为他该死的牙齿，他一紧张就会咬牙咬的太紧。

“就是，我知道今天只是你们来这儿的第二天，但是镇上有个古老的舞厅，每个月镇上的人都要在那里聚一次，我猜你可以把它称为我们的邻居见面会，”她解释道，“这绝对是镇上的一个传统，但是能让你认识每一个人。”她往前靠了靠，好像要告诉他们一个秘密，“我想你能猜到，在那里没什么可干的，但给了我们一个打扮自己的好机会。”

“……哦，”Dean说，“所以，这是一个……很正式的场合吗？”

Sandy耸耸肩，“那里有点心，可以跳舞，你肯定不需要穿着燕尾服去，虽然Dave每次都打着领带去。舞会今天晚上7点开始，记得准备五块钱哦。”

哦，妈的，Dean现在可没心情参加这种破聚会。但是没有办法，他只能跳进这个火坑，他可不想引起别人的注意。他想看看Cas对此有什么反应，而对方只是耸了耸肩，一脸的无所谓。

“我们为什么会不想参加呢？”Dean说，“我相信一定会很精彩的。”

“哦，那太好了！”Sandy说，她发自内心的喜悦减轻了Dean心中的不情愿。她又往前倾了倾，然后她的语气稍稍有些无礼，“我或许应该说，你们俩是多么英俊又般配的一对儿啊，”她说，“整个城镇都会因为你们的存在而窃笑的，我敢说每个人都会迫不及待想要早点见到你们。”

“听起来很有趣，”Dean说，他稍稍对眼前这个啰嗦的女人有些不耐烦了，然后假装想看看手表，却发现他压根没带表，“那么今晚我们会去见你还有所有人的。”

“好的，那我的任务就达到了。拜拜！”她说，终于转身走出了门。

Dean关上门。

“妈的！”他倚着门，叹了口气。

“这可能会成为一个导火线，Dean，”Cas说，“当然，Sandy和Dave邀请了我们，这样我们就可以和更多人谈谈闹鬼的事。”

“哦，我知道，”Dean说，“我担心的不是这个。”

“好吧，那你担心的是什么？”Cas问。

————————————————————

妈的妈的妈的。

虽然毫无疑问Dean爱透了鸡尾酒和那些美味的小香肠，但是他总是吃到身上，染脏漂亮的衣服，而且把衣服送去干洗店除掉污渍一直是个讨厌的事儿。他们现在有了地堡（还有了一间公寓，Dean不得不时刻提醒着自己），他们就可以自己解决一些小问题了，Dean甚至会随身带一小瓶去污剂，像一个有责任心的成年人一样。但他对这些事儿还是不自在，去污剂让他的皮肤感觉很紧绷。这种中产阶级的小镇生活他从来没有经历过，而且他觉得他永远也适应不了。他还不至于因为这事而搞砸他们的伪装，但大多数情况下，当他和Sam不得不面对这种事情的时候，他总感觉人们能闻出来他们是不正常的。

再说Cas，Cas完全来自一个与他不同的世界，常常Dean会忘了这一点，特别是现在Cas还和绝大多数普通人一样了。Cas知道怎样走路，怎样与人交流，然而早在几千年前天堂就把那些他是士兵什么的狗屎塞满了他的脑子，虽然现在他和人类天天混在一起，但那些东西依然高高悬挂在他意识里的某个地方。Dean知道这些，因为曾经他也和一名士兵一样，但他从不是一个挺直腰板一味前进的士兵,相比Cas，Dean更会变通。

他们在该穿什么方面尽了各自最大的努力，但就像那天那个狗屁面试一样，他们都是凭感觉碰运气搭配的衣服。最后，Cas选择把一件黑色的马甲套在有着海军条纹休闲领的白色衬衣外，一条黑色的领带扭巴的戴在他的脖子上（他们早就过了Dean给Cas整领带的日子了，但今天Cas一直在抱怨这根破绳，Dean实在听烦了，只好给他把领带系好），下身他穿的还是面试那次的那条黑色牛仔裤搭配装FBI时才穿的黑色皮鞋。Dean努力控制着自己不对着打扮好的Cas流口水，但是马甲真的很适合Cas，完美地将他的宽肩窄腰衬托了出来，Cas似乎很喜欢把袖子卷起来，漂亮的肘部肌肉线条令Dean更加难以自持，而被牛仔裤衬托出的翘臀更是让Dean悄悄多看了几眼。

再来看Dean，他不确定他是不是被Cas比了下去。他穿着他最爱的格子衬衫，但搭配着他不太喜欢的西装背带裤和领结，他以前从来没穿过这玩意儿。但这是他能最快在商店里找到的合适的衣服了（因为他发现他们马上就要迟到了，Dean不得不冲着还在照镜子的Cas大喊大叫让他赶快把头发梳梳）。淡蓝色的格子衬衫搭配海军背带的西装裤和领结看起来挺配（他自己觉得）。在和Cas站在一起之前，Dean都没有想过他俩穿的有多像情侣装，等他注意到了他倒吸了一口气，他只是说好了假装和他交往，这可没说也要他带他去参加舞会啊。

Cas问他为什么叹气，Dean解释了他俩情侣装的问题，Cas听完情绪明显有些低落，但他还是试着保持正常。

“用我回家换身衣服吗？”他挑起眉毛，“我确定我们今晚会因为衣服上都有几根蓝色条纹而成为镇上的话题的。”

“你这个混蛋。”

“你才是那个不想带我去舞会的人。我！你的男朋友！舞会！你理应带我去舞会！”

“Cas，你甚至都没上过高中。”

“他们说这应该是你一生中最美好的时光。”

“他们是骗人的。”

“‘他们’是谁？”Cas看向他们面前的的建筑，Dean听到了从墙那边飘来的音乐声。“为什么‘他们’的看法在你心里比大多数人重要的多呢？”

“也许你可以以此为题写一篇六年级的论文。”

“或许我可以，”Cas说，“虽然我觉得这种论文更适合选择与哲学相关的题目。”

Dean无奈的摇了摇头，“你这个家伙真是……”

他们来到门口，Dean以为会有人收入场费，或者最少有人挎着一个钱盒子，但是，门口只有摆着一张桌子，上面放着一个罐子和一块牌子，牌子上写着：海布里每月邻里舞会：$5

“这些人是傻子还是太单纯啊？”Dean很纳闷，他把5块钱塞进了罐子里。

“也许他们更害怕那些不会偷他们钱的东西。”Cas故作神秘的说。

Dean扭头看向他，“什么？”随后，他明白了过来，“哦，鬼，对啊。”他们现在已经确定了要对付的是鬼魂，主要是因为这有助于缩小犯罪嫌疑人的范围。

“这个镇子本质上很平静，”Cas说，“当然，除开那些偶尔发生的超自然杀人事件外。”

Dean没太听清他说了什么，因为他现在很紧张，他将要人生第一次领着他的舞伴进入舞厅了。

————————————————————

他们刚迈进舞会的大门，Dean立刻就有了一种奇怪的感觉。这不是他以为的那种高端舞会，但依然让他手心出汗。很多年前，他和Sam曾在德克萨斯州的一个废弃舞厅里解决过一对吸血鬼夫妇，但Dean从来没进过一间仍在使用着的舞厅。这里看起来几乎就像是一个没有存放干草的谷仓，但有着拱形的天花板和花纹木地板。角落里的表演者演奏着老爵士乐，屋内大约有一半人都在舞池中摇曳着。

“这是哪个时代啊？”Dean扫视了一圈后自言自语。这里的一些女士竟然穿着上世纪七八十年代那种有着大大裙摆上面绣着狮子狗的裙子，还有几个男人在角落里抽着烟斗。

Dean和Cas走到房间暂时没有被用作舞池的那一边，在一个空桌子旁坐下。

“这太他妈诡异了。”Dean皱着眉头瞪着人群直截了当的说。

Cas看着跳舞的人群，“Sandy说这里没什么可做的。”

“我想她的意思恰恰相反，人们在这里有很多娱乐项目。”Dean说，“但我觉得这里的一切都应该是黑白色的，我感觉我就像穿越到了老电影里一样。”

可能是感觉到有人在背后提到她，Sandy和Dave从人群中钻了出来，坐在了他们旁边的空位置上。

“欢迎你们！”Sandy露出灿烂的笑容，至少她穿的是现代人的衣服，“我真高兴你们两个过来了。”

“我们也很高兴能来到这里。”Dean在撒谎。

他们说了一小会儿闲话，他们的桌子就已经逐渐坐满了。Sandy和Dave不断向路过的人们打着招呼，并把他们介绍给Dean和Cas。有些人坐下交谈，Dean和Cas花了将近半个多小时来应付这些人，一遍一遍说着同样的话。刚开始他介绍Cas是他的男朋友时还会脸红，但是最后他已经能够控制的很好了。他很庆幸这个案子发生在同性恋合法的州，但即使如此，他还是在一对夫妇离开了桌子后注意到了一些不太友好的目光，显然消息正在传播，而有一些人不太能接受两个男人的关系。

最后，他们终于结束了被Dean称之为“邻里联防队”在他们身边的观察活动。其实Dean也不是百分百确定邻里联防队除了和他们说说话以外还会干什么，就算他和Lisa还有Ben住在一起那段时间也经历过一次这样的事情。或许，会张贴个广告宣布他俩的加入？无论怎样，他有点期待每个人都能说“the greater good”至少一次，但是他们都没说，这让他很失望。一想到这一点，他靠在Cas身上小声说，“我们在他妈的桑德福，天使中士。”在他们被拉进另一个谈话之前，Cas冲他笑了一下，然后Dean也转过身去听一个他压根没有在意过的故事。

几分钟后，一个Dean记不住名字的人从桌子另一边问道他们是否已经去过了“佩因特鬼楼”，然后周围所有的谈话声都停止了，Sandy抬起头震惊的看着那个人，像是他抢了她的风头。Dean记得她好像介绍过这个男人是她的兄弟，这就可以解释为什么他似乎知道他和Cas住在哪里了。突然每个人都将视线集中在了他和Cas身上，一个女人开口问Dean，“你住在佩因特大楼吗？”

“没错，”Dean感到有些尴尬。

“看到什么奇怪的东西了吗？”又一个人问。

“没有。”Cas回答。

桌上的每个人互相看着彼此，再没人开口。Dean感觉到了萦绕在桌面上的紧张气氛。在舞池里，一对对夫妇仍然旋转着脚步。他相信佩因特大楼长期以来一直都是当地人讨论的焦点，特别是当邻里联防队立志要帮助别人，而这个街区却有人仍在“意外的”死去时，这个焦点便更加被重视。

最后，坐在Dean两个位置外的一个金发女人叹了口气，然后开口说，“我们需要为那里做些什么。”

“我们没什么可做的，”桌子对面一个男人说，“这件事我们已经讨论过一百万遍了，Janet。”

Janet的眼中闪烁着光芒，“那栋楼有问题，”她边说边在第一时间向Sandy和Dave投去了抱歉的目光，随后是Dean和Cas，“一定有某些人可以帮到我们的，或者某——”

“你要找谁帮忙？”那家伙难以置信的看着Janet，“比如什么，职业猎鬼人吗？”他不屑一顾地哼了一声。

Dean和Cas对视了一眼。

这一切听起来好像以前有人来解决过，Dean觉得即使如此这些人（绝大多数的人）还是不知道发生了什么，这很可笑也很可悲，他们甚至无法承认眼前的事情是真实的。

Dean喜欢这位Janet夫人，显然她还有话要说。等这场争吵结束后，Dean立刻给Sam发了事情的进展。早上Dean告诉Sam他们晚上要参加舞会这事儿的时候，Sam把咖啡从鼻子里笑喷了出来，但这毛小子不得不承认，这可能会提供给一筹莫展的他们一些好消息。想到早上Sam那副模样，Dean在短信结尾加上了一个SUCK，然后得意地点了发送键。

慢慢地怒火渐渐平息，桌上的喧嚣恢复到了十分钟前的和谐，大家的话题逐渐转移到了别的问题上，Dean轻轻拍了下Cas的肩膀，让他知道他出去一下马上回来。然后他找了个空椅子挪到了Janet旁边，向她伸出了友好的手。

“你好，”Dean微笑着说，“我们刚才在桌子那边见过面了，我叫Leo。”

Janet握住他的手，也重新介绍了一下自己。

“希望我那些关于佩因特大楼的说法没有吓住你，”她向他道歉，“我只是……我也不知道，大概我就是个妄想症吧。”

“我不得不说，我对那个地方的兴趣大于害怕，”Dean说，“你在哪里遇到过什么事儿吗？”

她看起来有些犹豫了。

“你不会相信我的。”她垂下头。

哦，天，中头彩了，Dean觉得自己一定有枚幸运硬币。

“试试看吧。”他说。

她叹了口气，“我在那里住过，大概六个月吧。然后我就再也受不了了，我搬走了，搬到了镇上更贵的地方。”

“那，让你受不了的是什么，你是指……鬼魂吗？”Dean促使她接着说。

她苦笑了一下，大概接下来的话令她不舒服，“这听起来太蠢了，”她像是自言自语，“即使只是说出来都觉得蠢，妈的。”

Dean摇了摇头拍了拍她的肩膀，试图安慰她，“不，”他说，“嘿，我又没有提过我和Steve见过很多不可思议的蠢事，”他朝着Cas的方向指了指，“没什么可以比得过我们遇到的那些事儿的，我向你保证。”

她做了个深呼吸，把一缕垂下的头发别在耳后。

“每个小镇都有一些闹鬼的场所，”她说，“当地的人总有一些故事是关于这些的，比如小孩子们总是被警告不要靠近山顶的房子，或者传说路的尽头住着一个女巫，无论是什么，但那都是假的，是编造出来的，就像令人毛骨悚然的邪恶圣诞老人或者牙仙。”她悲伤的看着Dean，“但佩因特大楼就是一个闹鬼的地方。不是像Casper那种矫揉造作的小精灵，或者那种弄坏管道的那种庸俗的喧闹鬼，那里的绝对是一个认真的怒火中烧的鬼魂。Helen甚至因此改变了租房的规矩，不再让一个人单独租住在那里，这就是为什么她只把房子租给情侣，那样至少他们可以互相有个照应。”

“空气突然变冷？”Dean问，”东西会自己移动吗？”

“整个房间就像冰窖一样，”Janet纠正，“那东西就像龙卷风一样在楼里横行。”

好吧，可能不是一个普通鬼魂，最起码可能不是过去几十年里死在这里的人的鬼魂，一个鬼魂要花很长时间才能制造出这样的响动。

“我差一点就死了，大概三四次吧。”她猜测着，“一次我家的电扇在距离我一英尺的地方掉了下来差点砸死我，一次一把刀从厨房里飞了出来，离我非常近削掉了我一大缕头发，还有一次一股无形的力量几乎要把我从阳台上推了下去。”她肯定的点了点头，“这些事情分开发生的话我都可以解释，但这些还只是冰山一角，有时我从镜子里看见一个影子在我身后站着，我转过身后它就消失了，我在厨房，在我的床上都曾经见过它。”她打了个冷颤，“在那之后我在朋友那里躲了一个星期。”

Dean喘了口气，把这个鬼描述为怒火中烧还真只是一种相当慷慨的描述方式啊。

“我不想吓到你，”Dean开玩笑说，“但真高兴你离开了这个鬼地方。”

“很抱歉你还在那里，”她做了个鬼脸，“大多数邻居都觉得我疯了，他们这样认为的确有道理，我完全不知道该怎么解释那个地方的鬼问题。”

Dean肯定不会告诉她这一切都是真的，这会毁了她的。相反，他试图挖的更深。

“这很有趣，”他说，“但是，如果这鬼是真的，你知道它是谁吗？像是，谁是第一个在这里死去的人？谁开始了这个死亡链条？”

Janet皱起眉头奇怪的看着他。这种情况总是发生在调查谈话结束的时候，当证人们开始意识到他们被问到的可能不是FBI所规定的问题时就会露出这种表情。显然，这也适用于他的新邻居。

“我知道的并不是很多，”她承认道，“70年代时一场大火吞噬了市政厅里的大部分案件纪录。我没办法调查的更远，我只知道在建成佩因特大楼之前这块土地似乎是某种财产纠纷的中心。我的意思是，这都是过去很久的事情了，我只知道这栋楼是以一个拥有附近土地的人的名字来命名的。”

“叫佩因特的家伙？”Dean问，“他是什么时候的人？”

“在战争之前。”

“第一次还是第二次？”

“独立战争。”

Dean出于双重考虑又问道，“嗯，就是那个有《独立宣言》，没有代表权的征税的那场战争？”

Janet点点头，然后Dean心想，哦，妈的。

“好吧，感谢你给我上的历史课，”他大声说，试着让自己的声音里没有一丝恐惧——看看，毕竟她成功吓住了他。他从来没有和一个二百五十多岁的鬼魂打过架，虽然他们以前遇见过比这更大的麻烦，但这仍然让他十分头疼，不由得想用酒精缓和一下。当他站起身时，椅子和地面摩擦发出很大的声音，“我相信我还会再见到你的。”

“别在你那里见面就好。”Janet冷冷的说，Dean憋住没有笑出来。

告别Janet，他回去找到Cas，但却没有坐下来，而是一只手搭在Cas的肩膀上，弯下腰，嘴唇贴在了Cas耳边。

“我们得谈谈。”他低声耳语，这时，Dean隐约觉得音乐变得更加舒缓，更加浪漫，灯光也缓缓暗了下来。一群人从他们身边站了起来，吓得Dean赶快直起了腰。他看着身边的一对对夫妇，丈夫们向他们的妻子伸出手以示邀请，然后他们挽着手走向舞池。

哦，妈的！他在两分钟之内第二次想要骂人。

Sandy和Dave也起身准备过去，当他们路过Dean和Cas身边时停了下来。

“每次灯光暗下来的时候，就是呼吁每个人都走进舞池的时候到了，”她暗示着，“无论有没有和伴侣一起来都会参与进来的。”说完她轻轻拍了拍Dave的胳膊，然后她用另一只没有挽住Dave的胳膊捅了捅Cas。“期待在舞池里见到你们两个男孩子哦。”她欢快地说，然后脚步轻盈地朝着舞池走去。

Dean看着他们离开的背影大张着嘴。

“他妈见鬼去吧！”他小声骂着，一秒钟后，他低下头看向Cas，期待Cas会同意他的想法。

当然，Cas只是耸了耸肩。

“你说你要和我谈谈，”他说，“在舞池里没人会打扰我们。”

Dean苦恼的捏了捏眉心。

“跳舞不是我的菜。”他说出了本世纪最轻描淡写的一句话。

“Sandy似乎很想让我们赶快融入到小镇生活中来，”Cas会意地说，“或许我们应该迁就她。”

“我们没有要融入到任何之中去，”Dean做了个打住的手势，为了提醒Cas更多是为了警醒自己。Cas一直盯着Dean，直到Dean妥协的翻了个白眼，“好吧。”

Cas从椅子上站起来，伸出一只手对着Dean做出邀请的动作，然后四处望了望确定没人在看他俩。

“Dean Winchester，我能邀你跳支舞吗？”他问道，本来他只是想取笑Dean，但他自己也忍不住笑了。这让他伸出的手有一丝丝晃动。

Dean叹了口气，但在这点上，最好的就是保持良好的仪表。Cas挽着他步入舞池，Dean不安的拉了拉领结，“我觉得我像一只跳舞的猴子，”他小声嘀咕。

Cas没搭理他，当他们走到一个合适的地方时，Cas停了下来，他们俩个之间的距离不过几英寸。

“这是值得的，”他说，“我知道怎么跳舞。”

Dean不屑一顾，“是啊，我猜你是跟着那个发明跳舞的人学的跳舞。”

Cas拉起Dean的手，让他们两人的手紧紧牵在了一起，然后靠的更近了一些，把另一只手搭在了Dean的腰上。几乎自动地，Dean也把手放在了Cas的背上。

“不完全是，”Cas的声音在两人没多少的距离间显得更加低沉，“他那明亮清澈的蓝眼睛在昏暗的灯光下呈现出了一种神奇的液体质感，仿佛深夜里的海水，幽静而神秘，”我没有接受过正式的课程，我只是……观察。”

他们的身体开始随着节奏摇摆，不得不承认，Dean觉得自己真的像个傻子一样。

“不要让我……下腰。”他觉得他有必要说一句，“或者把我抛到空中什么的。”

Cas笑了，这笑容在Dean眼中是那么的私人，那么的亲密。在The Flamingos的背景音乐中，他们几乎屏住了呼吸，彼此的眼中只剩下对方。

“我认为音乐的选择限制了我不能做那些动作，”Cas向他保证。他贴着Dean腰部的那只手几乎点燃了Dean，“我保证下次我会给你展示那些动作。”

Dean挑起眉毛，“那些动作？”他觉得有些好笑，然后，将信将疑的又说，“还有下次？”

Cas没有回答，仅仅是目不转睛的看着Dean。在幽暗的灯光下，Cas的脸部线条被软化了，Dean的心几乎要跳出胸腔，随着音乐摇摆不定。

他们靠在一起摇摆着，一直摇摆着，好像世界只剩下了他们两个。

他们越靠越近，最后几乎贴在了一起，这样他们更容易摇摆，而Dean的神志已经被现下的氛围完全扰乱了。他把目光短暂地投向了Cas近在咫尺的薄唇，他想要立刻贴上去狠狠亲吻，撬开他的牙关，吸吮他的嘴唇，把他干燥的嘴唇吻到红肿，把他甜美的津液劫取一空，让他美丽的蓝眼睛被欲望填满，但他最终还是失去了勇气，停止了幻想，缓缓拉开了两人的距离，然后他只能死死盯住Cas的胸膛。

“Dean，”Cas轻轻叫着他的名字。

他等到Dean终于抬起头看向了他，他们又一次眼中只剩对方，Dean想着，现在，终于，有事儿了。

他们再一次越靠越近，两人已经闭上了眼睛，只等着唇瓣相接，激情迸发。

突然音乐声结束了，房间里其他夫妇的脚步声拉回了他们让他终于想起了自己身在何处。有人鼓起掌来，Dean瞬间被拉回了现实，他翻了个白眼，他感觉到自己和Cas之间强烈的张力已经稀释在了人群之中。他退后一步拉开了和Cas之间的距离，双手都回到了自己身边。透过人群，他与舞池另一边的Sandy有了个眼神接触，他冲她眨了眨眼，虚弱地笑了。

“你刚刚说想和我谈谈，”Cas说，“我确定不是要谈跳舞技巧。”

Dean咳嗽了两声，“是的，我……我有点儿分心。”他说着，眼神飘忽不定的看着四周，就是不敢看Cas，“听着，你认为我们可以走吗？我得到了一些消息，我怀疑我们能从这群人身上得到更多。”

Cas点点头，“我想可以，”他说。“和我说话的那个男人对园艺有很深的见解，我对此很欣赏，但这对我们的情况没什么帮助。”

“棒极了，”Dean说，他朝Sandy那边看了过去，然后冲她挥了挥手告诉他们要先走一步了。额外的，他伸出一只胳膊把Cas一把揽入怀中，轻声在身边人的耳边说，“我们回家吧。”

————————————————————

在回家的路上，Dean给Cas讲了那位超级超级超级伟大的哥们——佩因特老兄的故事。Cas听完立即把细节发给了Sam，Sam也迅速回了信，保证他会尽他所能挖掘信息。

他们终于回到了公寓，Dean正要关上公寓门的时候，他突然感觉后背一阵刺痛。

“嘿，”他叫住几步之外的Cas，“你有没有感觉到有——”话还没说完，他就被一股力量甩到了另一边的墙上，然后重重摔在了地上。他挣扎着坐了起来，看到Cas也同样表情痛苦的靠在门后。

当他看见Cas如同人类一样脆弱的受伤时，他脑袋一晕慌张地进入了惊恐模式，他快速爬到了咖啡桌旁，今天早上他在那里藏了一根铁撬棍。他们还在公寓角角落落都放了盐罐，所以Dean抓起一瓶就朝Cas的方向扔了过去。

是的，看来保护巫术袋不会对这个鬼起任何作用。

Dean仔细地审视了整间公寓，并没有发现有什么不对的地方。他向前迈了一步靠近了一点Cas，想要能把Cas一起拉进卧室，现在他只能寄希望于卧室里的那些符咒能抵御这个鬼了，但他又一次被甩了出去，这次他被扔在了漆黑的走廊中。

“Dean！”他听见Cas惊恐地大叫。

Dean脸朝下趴在地上，他听见了自己的鼻子和地板亲密接触发出的闷声，下一次他要投票在这里铺张地毯。

他呻吟着翻了个身，头撞在地上可能让他有点儿轻微脑震荡，刚刚第一次被甩出去时他感觉肋骨也受了伤。他挣扎着抬起头，黑暗之中，他看见一个黑影正朝着他移来。Dean能感受自己因为被甩了两次这事儿而产生的愤怒，并想象着这种感觉要是持续两个世纪会是什么感觉。

如果血印还在一切都会不同……

没有时间思考了，那东西越来越近，Dean紧紧地握着手中的撬棍。当它离他足够近的时候，Dean躺在地板上，时刻准备着冲它挥舞着铁棍，突然一整盒盐从天而降。随着盐雨的降临，它消失了，站在自己面前的只剩下Cas，手中拿着一个空盒子。

“撒一整罐盐有点儿小题大做了，你不觉得吗？我们只剩下大约六百万罐盐了。”Dean本来想开个玩笑，但他觉得眼前一阵模糊，呼吸也变得急促。

Cas走到Dean面前弯下了腰，Dean看见他面前有两个Cas，但至少两个Cas都没有流血。两双手朝他伸了过来，但只有一双手捧起了他的脸。

“看着我，Dean。”Cas命令。Dean慢慢眨了眨眼然后乖乖地看向他。Cas首先仔细的检查了他的鼻子，刺痛感让Dean不由得缩了缩头，Cas低声向他道歉弄疼了他，然后盯着他的眼睛看了一会儿。

“没有脑震荡，”Cas终于得出了结论，从他的声音可以听出他略微松了口气但仍然充满紧张和担忧，“但是你需要休息。”然后他抓住Dean的胳膊，把他轻轻拉了起来，扶着他回到了卧室。“这些符咒会起作用的，”Cas扶着Dean让他躺在了床上，然后向他保证，“也许，我们还要多呆一个星期。”

“哦，太好了，”Dean说，他受伤以后的声音让他听起来像是得了重感冒。

“我们会查清楚的。”Cas坚定的说，然后走出了房间。

“Cas！”Dean想要叫住他，“Cas！”什么样的白痴才会离开安全区，跑到外面去和一个老屁鬼打架啊？

Cas过了整整20秒钟就回来了，手上拿着一条湿毛巾。Dean狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

“你确定？”他厉声说。

“确定，”Cas坐在了床边。他轻轻扶住Dean的头，小心翼翼的擦拭着Dean鼻子上的血迹，“脱掉你的衬衫，”接着他命令道，通常情况下Dean会抱怨，但这次他只是耸耸肩然后照做了，他正和那该死的背带做着斗争，一边的Cas默默地解开了他系在腰带上的扣环。Dean挣扎着摆脱了裤子，他太累了已经顾不上脸红心跳胡思乱想了，然后他坐了起来，把被单围在腰上，Cas便再次检查起他上身的伤势。

“我认为只是轻微的擦伤，”Cas说着，手指轻轻滑过Dean的腰侧，一股电流滑过全身，他不由得想起了早些时候跳舞的场景，“也许今晚你不要压着这边睡了。”Cas轻轻拍了一下他的腹肌。

“谢谢你，医生，”Dean冲他笑了笑，“你怎么样，有没有事儿？”

“我受的伤都是表层的，”Cas站起身，伸手关上了灯，走到床的另一边，边走边脱着衣服。这只是很平常的没有一丝挑逗气息的举动，但在Dean眼里，这简直是性感的脱衣舞表演，他不由得为他着迷，另外看两个（现在只剩一个半了）Cas跳脱衣舞让他觉得更加刺激鼻血快要喷涌而出了。

Cas瘫倒在床上摆了个大字儿，Dean忽然意识到要想不压着擦伤的那一边，那就意味着他要面对着Cas睡，这会让他盯着Cas一整夜睡不着的。Cas也翻了个身，这样他就与Dean面对面了，Dean能感觉到在黑暗中Cas的目光依旧炙热。

“你不觉得这感觉有点儿奇怪吗？我是说，我们仍然睡在这间卧室里，而外面就有一只鬼想要杀了我们。”Dean问道。

“难道鬼魂在这里不是让事情变得不那么奇怪了吗？”Cas反问，“这意味着现在这一切变成了一个简单的案子。”

这从来不是一个简单的案子，但Dean不会说。相反，他说，“是啊，我们等着瞧吧。”

沉默在他们俩之间徘徊了一会儿，但是Cas看起来不会像Dean期待着的那样转过身去。Dean隐约在黑暗之中看见Cas眨了眨眼睛，月光偷偷从窗口溜进，洗刷着Cas的脸庞让他看起来柔软了不少。

“有些时候我真希望自己还是一个天使，”Cas轻轻的说，“不是因为我想念当天使的感觉，而是因为只有那样我才能轻轻碰碰你就可以把你治愈，我还可以只看那个鬼一眼就能让他烟消云散，这样这些事情就不会发生了，我不愿意看到你受伤。”

Dean咽了口吐沫。Cas花了好几周时间才慢慢接受了堕天这个事实，Dean对此并不感到惊讶，因为他敢肯定物种变化在“压力最大的事情”清单上排名一定很高。但Cas还是调整好了自己，学会了如何像地球上所有人一样在世界上开辟自己的小天地。他喜欢整理花园，也喜欢那些会让Dean打喷嚏的流浪猫。他喜欢织物柔软剂，美食频道和发现探索频道。今年早些时候，他还和Dean一起看了《鲨鱼周》，他们两个坐在一张长沙发上，靠的很近，喝着啤酒，争论着那只鲨鱼才是最好的。

有时，他的眼神中仍然憧憬着远方，在某种程度上，这也能引起Dean的共鸣。那是Cas在为自己哀悼，哀悼他消失的那部分，永远不会回来的部分，不管他养了多少只流浪猫，也不论他在春天种出了多少朵花。只要Cas能一直是天使，Dean甚至不在乎自己离地狱有多近，他愿意为他做一切他能做到的事情，他只希望天使能不再那么忧伤。因为他知道把自己在乎的东西抛在身后的感觉是什么样的，这样东西永远不会消失，真的，那是一片美食、美酒、美人甚至爱都无法填满的空虚。并不是说Dean是一个擅长处理悲伤的专家，（如果是的话现在那些他失去的人们还应该在他身边），但他还是想要竭尽所能的帮助Cas。试图向他解释，虽然空虚仍在，但仍有很多美好能将空虚抛在脑后。

“你不仅仅是你失去的那一部分，Cas。”Dean看向那双略带忧伤的眼。

而且他也能遵守他的这个诺言，他不再希望Cas的荣光能够再回来了。他不让自己细想Cas以前如何能在一瞬间出现拯救一整天的败局，或者当他和Sam因为一只该死的怪物挨了一周打后，他也不再去想他躺在Lucifer的地宫里时，Cas是怎样拂过他的脸颊就治愈了他的伤口。

Cas以前也表达过类似的遗憾，Dean拒绝像往常一样上钩了。

“我想让你再次成为天使的唯一原因就是只有那样你才能读懂我的心，这样你就能明白我根本不在乎你那些‘我没有能力再治愈你了’这些废话，Cas，”Dean稍稍前倾了一点，“只要我们继续在一起，做着这些我们一直在做的事，不管是撞着头还是鼻子流血，我都不在乎。”

“总有一天会发生更严重的事，”Cas眼中溢出一阵痛苦，他并不是想要反驳Dean，他只是在阐述一个可悲的不可避免的宇宙真理，像是他是谁。

“好吧，但绝不是今天。”这是Dean唯一能说的，因为他也同样意识到了这个事实，Winchester家的人永远不会一帆风顺。所以，或许他说了谎，或许他还希望Cas再次成为天使，因为这意味着成为天使Cas就能够治愈他自己，以防更严重的危险降临在Cas身上。但是那趟火车很早以前便驶离了站台，所以Dean只能做他曾经做过的，或许他还可以和恶魔交易。

交易，当然，这意味着，这不是第一次了，Dean想知道，如果他们的人生没有被一根绳串在一起，自己会怎样，Sam会怎样，Cas又会怎样。如果死亡没有在每个角落每条小巷里等着他们的话会怎样。

今天早些时候他说他顿悟了，是的，也许Cas可以成为拉斯维加斯街头合法的魔术师，也许Dean可以仍然从镜子里看见纯黑的眼睛，也许他们永远不会住进这种有着白色栅栏能满足所有Dean对生活幻想的房子里来。

但是现实总是与人对着干，不是吗？Dean最想的是每天穿着睡衣爬到床上，用牙齿和火热的肌肤来感谢Cas这一天为猎鬼做的贡献。随着时间的流逝，Dean身边的家人越来越少，少到一只手就能数得完的程度，他发现他心中的优先次序在不断变化。他总是想把家人们聚在一起，这是为了让他自己能维持一个整体，这样他才能把世界团结在一起。然后，有很长一段时间，其他人眼中就只剩这个世界了，没人在关心Dean的小家庭了。他们把他的家庭和世界用鞋带捆绑缠绕在一起几乎没有一寸逃跑的余地。世界一直在旋转，丝毫不在乎Dean的感受。它不断从Dean身边带走他所爱的人，慢慢地他不再在乎这个世界了。他告诉自己，离开了自己地球照转，会有人来保护维持它的，但那个人肯定不会拯救Dean和Dean爱的人。

他们想做的，就是将天堂和地狱的大门永远关上，就像它们最终的归宿。然后Dean、Sam和Cas拯救他们自己，拯救彼此。

Dean认为这还不错。没什么比他们三个一起坐在Impala里，呼吸着空气中自由的味道，听着跑在洲际公路上的轰鸣的引擎声更温暖，更安心，更自由的了。

其实，Dean承认，在这里，Cas带给他的温暖安心与自由感可能比Impala烧的钱更好（千万别告诉她Dean这样说过）。

他不由自主的向温暖的Cas身边凑了凑，在身边人的呼吸声中结束了混乱的一天逐渐陷入梦乡。

————————————————————

Dean第二天一大早迷迷糊糊的睁开双眼，下意识扭过头想要看看枕边人可爱的睡颜，但下一秒他就完全清醒了过来，Cas那边的床已经空了。Cas是个赖床能手，Dean用一只手就能数清Cas自愿在十点之前起床的次数，现在天还没亮他怎么就不见了。想到这里Dean伸手拿来手机，果然现在还不到七点，心中的疑问让他感觉自己就像在动画片里一样，一个大问号冒了出来砸在了他的头上。

当他在公寓里也找不到Cas的时候，那个大问号变成了感叹号，然后当他连Cas的风衣也找不到的时候，感叹号变成了粗体的。这小子跑哪去了，Dean抓起自己的外套，一脚蹬上靴子，朝楼下跑去，独自从空无一人的床上醒来，让他觉得很不爽，就像自己是一只被主人遗弃在路边箱子里的猫。

他先到了停车场，很好，Impala没有被动过。然后Dean在附近搜查了一番，很快他就找到了Cas，那个熟悉的背影就蹲在公寓楼后面的河边，似乎在观察着什么。大约有三秒，Dean仿佛又被丢进了那个只有灰棕色的炼狱里，费劲千辛万苦寻找他的天使，最终看见Cas虽然脏兮兮的，但活生生的蹲在河边，那是一种令他从指间到牙齿都油然而生的解脱，见到Cas他仿佛看见了希望，他相信只要他们还在一起就一定能够找到回家的方法。

Dean甩了甩头停止了脑内的活动，毕竟这里不是炼狱，这更不是生死的选择间。这是佛蒙特州一个小镇的小河边，而Cas只是蹲在那里没有任何危险。Dean知道Cas意识他过来了，但他一句话也没有说，也没有回头看他。Dean轻轻走到Cas身后，他能看见Cas鼻子里喷出的雾气，这让Cas看起来就像在吸烟，Dean不禁露出了微笑，这可真是一个寒冷的早晨啊。

“我醒来就发现你不在床上了。”Dean说了句蠢话，他觉得自己像是早上起来找不到丈夫的慌张妻子，在埋怨着丈夫应该留下张纸条。

Cas没有抬头，只是把一只手臂搭在了膝盖上，然后让手臂受重力的作用放松下来随意晃动着。有时候他的一些举动依然会让Dean觉得震惊，尽管事实上在堕天之前Cas学习人类技能已经很长一段时间了，但他做的动作是人类的怪癖。

在Cas堕天之前，Dean认为他是银河中永恒的璀璨星辰，也是宇宙里的一粒尘埃，上帝的头皮屑，一类的。他是一种意识存在，被倒进罐子里，可以适应所占据的任何容器的任何形状。Dean虽然没见过，但是他猜Cas的真实形态应该是流动的吧。

“我应该留个纸条的，”Cas说，“抱歉。”

“哦，”Dean有点心不在焉，他刚刚的胡思乱想让他突然感觉和Cas处于一个波长里是很奇怪的。为了让自己恢复正常Dean深深地吸了一口气，冰飕飕的空气灌进气管让他流出了几滴生理性眼泪，“这么早你跑来这里蹲着干什么？你知道现在才七点吗？”

“我醒来后感到身体有些……焦虑和不适。”Cas微微皱着眉头说，“我只是出来走走想消除那种不适。”

“什么，是我晚上睡觉踢你了吗还是别的？”Dean一脸正经，“怎么了吗？”

Cas扭过头仰看着他，似乎想说些什么，但是他还是什么也没说，最后，Dean放弃了，挪着脚坐在了Cas旁边，定住了他该死的屁股。

“你很温暖，”Cas告诉他，语气就像是在谈论天气一样的平常，“只是觉得醒来看到你睡在我身边的感觉很奇怪。”

Dean咬了一下自己的腮帮子。

“你才是那个说我们一起睡没关系的人，因为我们已经睡在一张床上一百万次了，难道你忘了吗？”Dean笑着说。

“我没忘。”Cas回答，“我们确实已经睡在一张床上很多次了，但我没有意识到这次会……不一样。”

“怎么不一样了？”

Cas肯定知道这个问题的答案，Dean可能也知道答案，但他们都没说出这个答案。

他们只是坐在一起，看着河水慢慢结冰。

————————————————————

他们和Sam再一次在那个意大利餐馆碰头，Sam已经准备好了他们所需要的资料。他把从市政厅里找到的资料复印件一股脑堆在了面前的桌子上，然后挑衅般地看向Dean。很明显这的资料太多了，还需要耐心筛选，但是由于70年代的大火，资料仍然不全。

“我觉得和你俩……在玩角色扮演游戏期间见面不是个好主意。”Sam装作一脸无辜的说。

“虽然是这样，但是那个鬼发脾气了，我们需要你的帮忙。在饺子面前比在电话里更容易做调查。”

“哦，现在你倒想做调查了。”

“不，现在我想揪你迷人的长发。”Dean装模作样的拿起菜单开始研究，“但是，在一家有益健康的家庭餐厅里上演这样的暴力一幕不是个聪明人的选择。”

Sam笑着看向Cas，“我猜你对他是个好的影响力。”

“闭嘴吧！”Dean骂道。

“实际上，”Cas开口，“如果你记得，是Dean说服了我去反抗整个天堂，然后用我所知道的一切帮助你们两个结束了天启。所以如果说影响力的话，一直是我在Dean的影响下变得更好。”

桌上沉默了，Sam笑得像个偷吃了奶油的猫，Dean直勾勾的盯着桌上的盐和胡椒瓶子，好像他对这些非常感兴趣，只有慢慢变红的脸颊暴露了他的羞涩，Cas盯着窗外，和往常一样无所事事，好像那个说出暧昧话语的人不是他。也是，对于一个为了一个人反抗整个天堂的天使来说，这压根不算事儿。

“哇~很甜蜜嘛~”Sam像一个慈母一样欣慰的笑看着面前的两个人。

Dean朝着他坏透了的弟弟愤怒的甩了甩盐罐，让这些白色小颗粒掉满了Sam的秀发。

“走开，你这个被恶魔附身了的混蛋。”

Sam忙着把身上的盐粒甩掉，但依然止不住笑。

与此同时，一个和善的声音响起，“喂，你们好，先生们！”还是上次那个女服务生正灿烂的对着他们笑着，“欢迎回来！”

“很高兴再见到你，”Cas微笑着说，Dean僵硬地点点头，Sam则继续从头发里挑着盐。

“你们两个安顿下来了吗？”女孩边往他们面前的玻璃杯里倒着水边问，顺带着在Dean和Cas之间扫了一眼。她的问题明显很单纯，但是Dean发现自己被问的措手不及，这个女人是怎么知道是他和Cas要住在一起的。看来他们两个给别人留下的印象极其暧昧，虽然这就是他们想要的。但Dean的手心开始出汗。

“你怎么知道要一起住的是我们俩的？”Dean语气有点咄咄逼人，话音未落他便后悔了，因为女服务生的脸红成了猪肝色，她羞愧地把一缕头发别在了耳朵后面。

“我的天啊，”她说，“对不起，我不是故意的，我只是以为你们两个是——”她停顿了一下，扶着额头，“上帝啊，真是对不起，我不该这样胡乱猜测的——我不该这样的。”

Dean的腿在桌下遭到了来自Sam和Cas的双重攻击，他只能试着在脸上贴上一个用于和解的友善的笑容，他清了清嗓子。

“嘿，别担心了，”他柔声说，然后深深吸了一口气，偷偷瞥了Cas一眼，发现他正耐心的望着他，“你猜的没错，我们的确是一对儿，但是我们想着要放慢脚步公开这事儿，毕竟这是新的地方，新的小镇嘛，你懂吧？”

女孩使劲点了点头，“天啊，不，当然。”她依然感到尴尬，然后摇了摇头，从围裙里掏出一个小笔记本，摸了摸然后打开。

然后她为他们点了单，Dean努力用最温柔的声音告诉她自己要意大利肉卷。Cas轻轻在桌下碰了碰他的脚，Dean才发现自己的眼睛一直盯着一个点，Sam正点着一个奶酪青菜什么的玩意儿。

在点单完毕离开后，Dean看着女服务生失魂落魄的走进厨房，他更觉得自己是个混蛋了。桌子对面，Sam无奈地摇了摇头。

“你真的需要冷静下来，”他说，“看看你做的好事。”

Dean这次没有和他吵嘴，而是说，“相信我，我懂。”，然后低下头开始翻看市政厅的文件。Cas轻轻把腿靠在了他的旁边，仿佛在帮助他平静下来，一直到吃完饭都没有移开。

————————————————————

这些文件没什么用，当然这也是意料之中的事情。那个女服务生拿着他们的账单过来了，她咬着下嘴唇，看起来有点儿犹豫，但最后她还是看向了Dean。

“嗯，我有句话想说，”她紧张兮兮的，“海布里可能并不是最棒的小镇，但是它绝对十分友善。”她把双手插在兜里，低头看着双脚，好像鼓足了勇气才开的口。当她重新抬起头时，她的脸色恢复了往日的活力，看起来柔和又正经，她的笑容看起来像是在思考世界上最幸福的事情。她又说，“我和我的女友都很喜欢这里，希望你们也会喜欢。”

在Dean还没来得及开口说些什么之前，她就向他们点头示意，祝他们晚安，然后转身就走了。她走远了一点，Dean看见她从围裙里拿出手机，开始打字，不难猜到她在发短信。

Dean看向Cas，Cas也正看着他。很明显这个女服务生不是唯一一个表情柔和又正经的人，Cas的凝视让Dean心口又是一紧。

“这可真是甜蜜啊，”Sam边从卡座上滑了出去边说，“Dean，我猜她不觉得你是个异类。”

“是啊，”他掏出钱包，决定留下一笔可观的小费。

Cas说他要去趟洗手间，所以Dean和Sam先回到了Impala里，他们俩个在餐馆的停车场里冻着，虽然他们开着暖气，但是Dean仍然摩擦着双手让自己暖和一点，他看向餐馆，发现Cas正和那个女服务生说着话，说着说着他俩走到了一边，然后Cas低下了头两人开始小声低语。

“去他妈的洗手间，这个骗子。”Dean说。

他一直等到把Sam送回汽车旅馆，两人把车开到一条荒芜的小路上，他才下定决心把汽车停在了路边要问问Cas，寂静中只剩下引擎的轰隆声。过了一会儿，Dean盯着挡风玻璃终于开口了，“我刚刚看见你没去洗手间，你和那个女服务生在说话，有什么事儿吗？”他不知道为什么他觉得有必要把车停下来进行这次对话，但既然如此，他扭头看向Cas。在黑暗之中，Cas看起来虚无缥缈，随时都会消失。Dean觉得指尖划过了闪电。

Cas也扭头看向他，月光撒在他的脸上，洗刷着他本身就很纯净的眼眸，那瞳孔的蓝色透出一种北极光般的清澈，甚至比在阳光下更加耀眼。不是Dean夸张，但是这时的Cas真的像一个高高在上的天使，而非一个普通的人类，Dean仿佛看到了巨大黯黑的翅膀还挂在Cas身后。并不是说Cas是不是天使很重要，因为Cas就是Cas，对于Dean来说他就是他的Cas，他就是他的天使，无论他的种族是什么，无论他想起他来脸上是有多烧。

但无论如何，Cas在当天使的时候从没像这样留着三天没刮的胡茬。

“我只是好奇，”Cas看着他深思熟虑后开了口，尽管他的话中带着特殊的重量，“我问为什么她会觉得我们俩个是一对，她以为这是因为我们还想保持低调才问的。”

“那她怎么说？”Dean突然有点儿紧张，他的眼前开始闪现他和Cas这整段冒牌关系期间所发生的事，他想知道是否所有人都能发现这一切。是否他表现出得就像穿着衣服一样平常，或者就像他手臂上的掌印那样明显。

Cas歪着头，一抹笑意出现在他的唇角。

“她说我们总是那样深情地望着对方，”Dean敢说他看见了Cas的脸颊在黑夜之中泛起了红晕，“我们总是被对方的一举一动牵动着，就好像这是世界上最自然的事情。她看见你把你的手臂自然的搭在我的椅背上，你的指尖几乎挨着我的脖子，而我们都很清楚的意识到了，但却没人在意反而享受这种亲密。还有我偷吃你的食物，你看到了却没有任何反应，只是宠溺又深情的旺着——”他的笑容突然变得有些调皮，“而且在我离开卡座去洗手间时，她说你一直在看我的屁股。”

话音落下，Impala里没人说话，暧昧的气息在拥挤的车厢内流窜，席卷着两个正在深情对望的人，也许这黑夜正是发生什么的好机会。

但没人向前一步，过了仿佛一个世纪那么长，Dean喉咙里才发出来奇怪的声音，“你知道吧，她说的都不是真的，”他的声音嘶哑，心几乎长着翅膀马上冲出了胸腔。但，他的内心并不否认这都是真的。

“当然，我说的稍稍有些润色。”Cas恢复了面瘫脸转头目视着前方，面无表情的说。

Dean盯着他的侧脸看了好一会儿，想要说什么挽回，但他不知道该说些什么。最后，他只说了句“好吧”，然后发动了汽车。

在回家的路上，Cas把手搭在椅背上，手指若有似无的轻轻抚弄着Dean的脖子。

————————————————————

接下来的几天他们没敢在佩因特大楼里瞎转悠，就算他们是经验丰富的猎人，也怕那个生气的老鬼把他俩的脸扯下来。从技术上来讲，鬼魂在白天力量依然强大，但是在白天一般鬼都不会怎么活动，毕竟，鬼都有一种戏剧性不成文的规定，只有在黑夜里吓人才更好玩，特别是像佩因特这样的在这里呆了很长很长时间的老鬼更是如此。

他们也和其他楼层的住户谈过了，除了一些类似的故事以外，他们没有什么新的发现。但从他们收集到的资料来看，最近没有发生过什么严重的事情，这让Dean和Cas同时松了一口气。

“他可能准备干票大的，”Dean说，“现在就类似暴风雨来临前的平静。”

“也可能它现在把目标转向了我们，”Cas说，“它把我们看做了更大的威胁。”

为此他们在整个公寓周围都画上了加强防护符，似乎在很大程度上这奏效了，Dean只是丢了刮胡刀，而Cas少了一只鞋，但除了那天晚上以外，他们再没见过那只鬼。

在与Sam一起研究过后，他们确定了那只坏鬼就是佩因特。感谢Sam使出的美男计，迷翻了邻近城镇的女图书管理员，很明显那个女孩对海布里图书馆的收藏有一些抱怨，他们也因此多了解到了一些关于那只鬼的事儿。早在18世纪早期，当城镇还在建设，土地还归国有的时候，镇上曾发生过很严重的分歧，确切的说，是为了究竟谁能买到市中心的土地。显然，这是一场竞争激烈的比赛，潜在的业主每个回合都在争吵竞争。在那段时间里，这里发生了大量的攻击，大量的打斗，大量的恐吓，有的是合法的，也有的是违法的。

最终佩因特赢得了土地，他的手段可能是最肮脏的。但在赢得了这片土地后不久，他便神秘消失了，大部分人都认为他很可能是被输给他的人谋杀了。

当然，现在唯一的问题是，他的尸骨在哪里。即使就算他们知道了他被埋在哪里，也大概不会挖到什么了，毕竟那么一具古老的尸体早就腐烂成泥了。总的来说，根据Sam和Dean多年里的经验，如果一个鬼魂是附在尸体上的，那这具尸体必须是完整的。

“一定有什么东西，”Dean把一只手盖在脸上，他看起来已经筋疲力尽，“某种家族一代代流传下来的东西，或者头发，甚至有可能是那个混蛋的脚趾甲。鬼魂不可能不依靠这什么东西而存在。”

“佩因特没有兄弟姐妹，没有表兄表妹，没有儿女，也没有妻子。他是他们家族的最后一代。”Cas说，“他无法给任何人留下任何东西。”

“没有官方认证的孩子，”Dean说，“这并不意味着他没有私生子啊。”

Cas沉默了一会儿，然后慢慢开口，“会是什么更无形的东西吗？”他警惕的扫视了一圈这间屋子，“这栋楼毕竟是以他命名的，根据研究表明，在这座大楼建成之前，这里没有发生过任何刻意的死亡事件。”

“有可能，”Dean表示赞同，“但也不能说之前真的没有，毕竟我们无法再找到更古老的记录了。”

Cas看向窗外渐暗的天色不由得叹了口气。

“不管是什么，”他说，“我们需要尽快查明。”

也许是不祥之兆，一阵敲门声打断了Cas和Dean的调查。Sam是不能出现在公寓里的，所以不是他，那么这个敲门的人一定是他们不想见到的人。Dean紧张地环顾四周，检查了一遍屋子里有没有任何看起来可疑的东西。至少所有的符咒都藏在家具的背后，但Dean发现了放在桌上的撬棍，忙把它扔到了沙发底下所有人都看不到的地方。

“等一下。”他朝着门口大叫，然后对着Cas招了招手，让他帮着他一起把桌上的盐盒全堆到了厨房的一个空柜子里。

“去把卧室门关上，”他告诉Cas，这是最重要的事。卧室里的符咒画的位置十分显眼，而且他们还在窗边和门边洒了盐线。

Cas消失在走廊，Dean转身去开门，原来是Helen站在门外。她的发型不像前几天那么不可挑剔而是带着一个发箍，看起来她像是在试图掩盖她眼中的疲惫，但Dean仍能看见她眼下日益增大的眼袋。

“Leo！”她打着招呼，但她的声音却明显有些心不在焉，“你们今晚过得怎么样？”她的视线越过他的肩膀扫视了一圈公寓里面。

“嗨，Helen，我们很好，有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”他向后退了一步，给她留下更多的空间，但是Helen曲解了他的意思，以为这是一种邀请，于是错过他走进了公寓。

“你这里看起来不错嘛，”她环顾四周，“看来你们没花太多时间就安顿下来了。”

“是啊，”Cas从走廊那边走过来加入了谈话，“你还好吗，Helen？”

“我很好，谢谢你的关心。”她说，Dean对此深表怀疑，“我只想来看一下你们有没有习惯这里的生活，看看你们是不是有什么问题，或者什么需要。”

Dean看向Cas，两人交换了个眼神。

“我觉得我们挺好——”他说，“谢谢，那天我们去了那个舞会见了那些邻里联防队的人，他们每个人都——”有点夸张，但不管怎样他还是继续说道，“真的，嗯，很热情。”

“哦，”Helen的语气有些冰冷。她点点头表示理解。“让我猜猜，”她说，“Sandy和Dave邀请你们的？”

“是的，是他们邀请的我们，”Cas接下了话茬，他想要转开话题，但Helen打断了他。

“你们和他们这些人相处的时候要小心一点，”她警告两人，Dean挑起了眉毛，因为他觉察出Helen眼底的怨恨，“他们没比恐惧和麻烦好多少。”

Dean想到Jenat和佩因特大楼其他那些住户告诉他的一切。

“嗯，”他装作很单纯的样子，“或许看起来他们有点不合，我的意思是，对我来说，在政治面前，无论如何都会发生争吵，但我认为他们的出发点都是好的。”

Helen微微弯了弯嘴角，好像是在嘲讽他这么想是多么愚蠢。

“我只是不想让你们刚来小镇的第一周就因为那些小争执而感到不快，”她说，这让她看起来有些强行的在装亲切。她一直在试图多看两眼整间公寓，Dean当然发现了，是啊，她想看看客厅以外的地方有没有什么异常。

他不应该为此而感到惊讶，真的。邪恶的房东不一定就必须是长着胡子转着圈的坏老头。有没有什么都市传说是有关小个子老房东让她的租户喝下氰化钠饮料的呢？Dean一定要把这个记录下来，保存在记录者的档案里。

Dean亲切地交握着双手，“嘿，别担心。我们仍在学习如何在这片土地上好好生活，对吧，宝贝儿？”他看向Cas，与此同时他对着他投去了一个短暂但意味深长的眼神，Cas也对他眨了眨眼，Dean知道Cas明白了他的意思。

“是啊，”Cas说，语气微微有些紧绷。

Helen点点头，似乎感受到了空气中渐渐紧张的气氛。

“真是不好意思像这样打扰你们，”她向他们道歉，“如果你们在工作我真不应该过来打扰。”

“嗯……”Dean期待自己能说出一些尖锐的话语导致不可避免的摊牌，能让他和Cas得到些对杀鬼有用的信息，得到那该死的猎鬼方法。但是显然他的大脑没他脱口而出的话快，“啊不不不不不，”他尴尬的说，“你没有打扰我们。”他对着Cas投去一个迷茫的眼神，而Cas只是撇着嘴耸了耸肩。

“我得承认，”Helen说，“今晚我过来还有个不可告人的目的。”

哦，好了，就是这个。Dean不由握紧双手，她的坦白只是晚了一点。

“我希望拿回我的盘子，”她说，“那个盛柠檬蛋糕的盘子。”

两秒钟后，Dean确信“柠檬蛋糕”是一个暗号，让鬼攻击他们或者什么的暗号，然后他想起来了他们搬进来的第一天，她确实送了柠檬蛋糕给他们。

“……哦，”他停顿了很长一段时间才让脑子跟上节奏。在脑海的某个角落，他想起了那个盘子，“嗯……，是的，我这就去给你拿。”

他把盘子从洗碗机里拿出来（那些蛋糕本身真的很好吃），并拿到了她面前。

“谢谢，”他对她说，他对此深表怀疑，“那些蛋糕很棒。”哦，不，他这是在赞扬一个邪恶或者八卦的房东的厨艺吗？

Helen笑着看着他们，“我讨厌打扰别人，”她再次说，“我真的希望我没有打扰到任何事。”

因为她看起来实在太担心了，于是Dean假笑着环上Cas的肩膀，说道，“你在开玩笑吗？在一起九年了我还是坚信这家伙的工作就是玩一整天的扫雷。“

Helen的眉头皱在了一起，与此同时，在她看不见的地方，Cas狠狠拧了一下Dean的胳膊。

“Leo的数学不怎么好，”Cas流利的说着，“老实说，有时候他会把我的电子表格误认为是电脑游戏。”

Dean正要抗议，但Cas把一只胳膊箍在了他的腰上，紧紧握了一把，让Dean知道他该闭嘴了。

“很高兴你能来探访，Helen，”他说着拖着Dean和他一起缓慢移动，并引导着Helen向门口走去，“感谢你来关心我们。”

“好吧，那么，如果你们需要什么帮助，请一定告诉我！”她的声音还有些不寻常的地方，显然她觉得Dean很奇怪。

“晚安。”Cas说道，等Helen一走出大门，他立刻关上了门。

“兄弟，刚刚那是什么鬼？”Dean一边抱怨一边揉着被Cas掐疼的胳膊和腰。

Cas伸出一根手指示意他安静，然后把耳朵贴在了门上。过了一会儿，等确定Helen真的离开了以后，他回头瞪向Dean。

“九年？”他皱着眉严肃的问道，“你确定？因为几天前我们说的还是八年。”

Dean想了想之前的对话，瞬间一阵冰凉流窜全身。

“啊，妈的！”他后悔不已，“你觉得她注意到了吗？”

“很显然她注意到了。”Cas果断的说。

“好吧，呃，妈的，Cas我有点忙着思考我们会不会被她或者她的宠物鬼魂撕碎，告诉我你也有这种感觉，是不是？”

“我当然有，Dean，但是从她那里得到信息只会更困难，因为她现在知道事情的进展了。”

Dean举起双手，他对自己十分恼火，“我们可以赶到她的前面去，Cas，对吧？这样怎么样？也许我们可以在她出手前先接近她。”在说话的时候，Dean知道自己的眼睛不由自主地看向了Cas的因为抿着看起来更性感了一些的嘴唇，也让他不由得咽了口口水。

Cas注意到了他的视线，眼神暗了下来，Dean感觉那熟悉的电磁脉冲再次在他们之间跳动，一切就像回到了那晚的Impala里。空气几乎因他们之间的张力而震动，只有暧昧的气流萦绕在两人之间。呼吸都不由变得炙热，他甚至都没有来得及反应，Cas就已经把他推在了门上，手搭在他的胸前，脸就停在距他不足一英尺的地方。

“你认为那能说服她吗？”他的声音压得很低，从近在咫尺的地方传来，几乎像是在暗示着什么。Dean能感受到Cas呼出的鼻息灼烧着他的脸庞，他的心跳加快了步伐。

“也许不是她需要被说服，”Dean努力平静地说。

下一秒钟，Cas稍稍拉开了他们间的距离，在幽暗的公寓中眨了眨眼。然后，他眯起双眼看着Dean，目的变得更加明确。他倾过身子微微歪着头，Dean已经慢慢闭上了双眼，微张嘴唇等待着唇齿相接的时刻，朝思夜想的男人就在距自己不足五厘米的地方，Dean已经无法思考对错，只想沉浸在热情与欲望之中。当他们的嘴唇即将碰上的时候，灯突然开始闪烁，角落里的一个灯甚至飞溅起明亮的火花。

Dean立刻推开Cas跑向沙发想拿出撬棍，但他还没跑到目标处，就被Cas抓住了胳膊。

“等等，Dean，”Cas的声音听起来是那么的挫败。

Dean试图把胳膊抽出来，“兄弟，有事儿等会再干，我们有正事儿要做。”他说着，同时惊慌失措的指着灯。

Cas转了转眼睛。

“这不是鬼魂，Dean，这是我的错。”

Dean停下动作，但Cas仍然紧抓着他的手臂。

“什么？”Dean困惑的问道。

Cas叹了口气，“把它当做我剩余荣光造成的一部分吧，”听起来他泄了气，“这时常会发生的。”

Dean紧盯着他。

“你过去一年都能像刚刚那样随随便便就能熔断一根保险丝？”他问，“你怎么从来没有提过这些？”他开始回忆Cas堕天以来的一些小事。地堡里的灯偶尔会闪那么一两下，他的新闹钟只用了一个星期就罢工了，还有冰箱里的灯突然就不亮了。

Cas耸耸肩，说道，“我花了很长一段时间才弄明白我到底怎么了，每次我感到激动就会……，然后我就……处理了那个情况。”

Dean继续盯着他不放，过了好一会儿，他笑的上气不接下气。Cas松开了他的胳膊，然后很明显已经不是干那事儿的时候了，他俩之间的张力又一次消散了。

“你知道的，如果地堡需要付电费，这钱要你掏。”

“我会用我们的钱来付电费，但是我很感谢你的好意。”Cas说。

Dean切了一声，“你和火花总是相伴出现，”他突然深情起来,望进Cas的眼中，“从我们在谷仓里的第一次相遇开始，你的出场就总是充满了戏剧性，总是那么闪耀，让我无法将眼睛从你身上移开。”

“我会试着尽可能的保持低调，”Cas皱着眉干巴巴地向他保证，“我知道你对惊喜的看法。”

————————————————————

他们决定请Helen来家里吃顿饭。由于他们还是不愿相信她是邪恶的地狱混蛋、女巫、或者其他什么东西，所以他们现在不得不先低估这些威胁，先向前迈进一步，看看这个女人会不会放松警惕，或者可以不自觉的给他们一些意外之喜。

如果她压根不是什么邪恶的角色，那么他们请她吃饭也只是为了向她证明她的两个新房客之间的关系是多么合法多么正常。

Dean更害怕他们面对的是第二种情况，因为他压根在谈正经恋爱方面基本上没什么经验。

在Helen第一次敲门声响起后，他们两个一言不发的并排站在了门前。她很准时。

Dean深吸一口气，试图让自己放松下来，“好戏要开演了，准备好了吗？”他边问Cas边紧张的抚平自己毛衣上的褶皱。老实说，他从没想过他能有这么一天，看到自己和Cas都穿着毛衣站在一起。

Cas点了点头，稍微更靠近了Dean一点。他带来的温度似一股暖流镇定了Dean起伏的内心。随后一只手搭在了Dean的后腰上，Dean起初因为这份亲密有些不自在，但很快他发现自己竟不由向那只手倾斜。

这感觉还挺好，他想。Helen也会吃这套的。

早些时候，他们讨论过该怎么应付今晚的情侣扮演游戏。

“普通的情侣都是怎么表现恋爱关系的？”Cas抱着手臂，皱着眉头问，好像他知道问Dean这个问题是徒劳一样。（确实是，因为Dean和Cas从来没当过Dean和Cas之外的任何人。）

“妈的，我不知道！”Dean这样回答，很快关于这个问题的讨论就一带而过了。

Dean几乎没有时间去把Cas手掌带给他的美好感觉记入在案，Cas就已经探身打开了门微笑着邀请Helen进到了屋内。她依然看起来筋疲力尽，好像她整夜都在围着房东的（或者恶魔的）杂事儿忙活着，但很显然，她对他们的怀疑置若罔闻，慷慨的带来了一大碗凯撒沙拉。

“用这个搭配千层面吧，”她笑着说，“你说了你们要做千层面的是吧？”

“嗯，是的，当然了，”Dean决定还是应该先礼貌待人，不管他觉得把这一大堆绿色魔鬼放在美丽优雅的奶酪和肉食旁边是多么的不神圣。（他把沙拉放进冰箱里时悄悄闻了一下，这玩意儿的味还不错嘛，或许可以让他对蔬菜的看法改变一点。他发誓只能改变一点点。事实上，Dean在过去的几年里可能就已经意识到了，并不是所有的绿色东西都是可怕的，但他知道，如果他不到死都对沙拉抱有怨恨的话，那么Sam将会变得更难对付更加混蛋。）

Cas领着她走进客厅，为她倒了一杯酒。埋伏在厨房里的Dean听着Cas已经顺利地哄骗着Helen喝下了那杯酒。只要Cas想他随时都能变得如此圆滑。Dean从橱柜里拿出三个杯子（他们今天刚买的），然后站在柜台后面等着Cas过来。

“你俩喝的很高兴嘛。”他小声对着Cas说，但Cas却撇了撇嘴。

“我认为酒精能让她松松嘴，”他耸耸肩，拿起酒（也是今天买的）倒了半杯。然后他轻轻用髋部撞了一下Dean，“我们不应该在这呆太长时间。”

“是啊，”Dean说，“她会觉得我们有问题的。”

他收到了来自Cas温柔的笑容，这让他的嘴角也难以自持的挑起了弧度。

晚饭前他们一直聊着无关痛痒的话题。不一会儿，烤千层面的香气弥漫到了整间公寓里，很快，Helen开始嗅着香气，显得十分兴奋。

“闻着真香啊，”她说，“天啊，或许你也应该试着做做柠檬蛋糕。”

Dean正要笑着去看看烤箱的时候，Cas拦住了他，把一只手轻轻搭在了他的膝盖上。突然之间Dean的全部注意力都集中在了Cas的手上，那只手是那么的火热，温度简直透过了牛仔布料灼烧着他的皮肤，直击他的心脏，让他几乎接收不到Cas接下来说出的话了，“他的确是一个超棒的厨师，只不过他太谦虚了，从来不好意思接受别人的赞扬。”他看着Cas，对方看起来满足又骄傲，随后Cas又俏皮的眨了眨眼，仿佛是在分享自己丈夫的小秘密，“虽然，他总喜欢借着厨艺，坑我去做那些讨厌的家务活。”

多么可爱的夫夫琐事儿啊，果然引得Helen笑出了声，Dean想如果要颁奖的话Cas一定能得到最佳假男友奖的。Cas这个家伙真的很会说好听话，但他并不常说这样的话。Dean有些迷离，Cas现在就坐在他的身边，向Helen歌颂着Dean的优点，还时不时的向Dean投以一个淘气的表情，这一切都触动了Dean，让他的胸腔内扬起一阵奇异的暖流。Dean尽了自己的最大努力保持镇定，勇敢的迎接着Cas热烈地目光，还有Helen在他们之间绕来绕去的八卦眼神，他觉得他可能真的能胜任这项工作了。

定时器的响声打断了他的脑内活动，千层面好了，Dean按着Cas的肩膀站起身来。

“我去准备一下，”他温柔地对Cas说。然后，看向Helen说道，“我们这还没有一个正规的餐桌，其实连餐厅也没有，”他有点尴尬的挠了挠后颈，“你介意今晚就在这儿吃饭吗？”

Helen第三杯酒已经下肚了，“当然不介意，亲爱的！请快一点，我已经迫不及待了！”

“那么，好吧，”Dean笑着看看她又看看Cas，“我这就去端过来。”也许是因为所有人都渴望吃他做的饭，或者只是因为他现在心情很好，又或者是他丧失了思考能力，Dean俯下身轻啄了一下Cas的嘴唇，只是因为他认为他应该这样做。

这是一个短暂的纯洁的吻，在这个情形下几乎没有什么不合适的。这绝对是“正常”情侣之间会做的事情，Dean积极地想。当然，他们不是正常情侣！Dean吻了Cas！瞬间Dean的喉咙发紧，嘴唇发麻，血一下子充到了脸上。空气仿佛凝住了，Cas睁大眼睛，微微张着嘴，一瞬不瞬的看着Dean，在一切看起来奇怪之前，Dean必须赶快抽离。他逃到厨房，倚在橱柜上，双手抓着橱柜的边缘，紧闭着双眼，大口喘着粗气，很明显他被自己的举动吓坏了。他听到客厅里的聊天声再一次响起，一切和刚刚没什么两样，但他能听出来Cas的声音变得紧绷。

他趴在了柜台上，在觉得自己马上就要发疯大叫的时候，“叮！”，暴躁的烤箱让他的思想重新回归正途。最上层的奶酪已经烤成了完美的焦黄色，他戴上隔热手套将盘子从烤箱里取了出来，然后把千层面移到了他第一眼看到的盘子里，他没仔细挑选合适的盘子，因为他已经什么都不在乎了，他的脑中盘旋着的只有Cas柔软的嘴唇。

我们只是在扮演情侣而已，他无力的告诉自己。他几乎为自己的所作所为感到恶心，不由得脑内警铃大响。也许他一直在想他们之前有些什么，以至于他忘记去思考一旦发生了什么他应该怎么做。哦，天啊，全是他的错，全是因为他的一时疏忽才松口接了这个案子的。

哦，Fuck！

“Leo，你需要我帮忙吗？”Cas的声音从客厅里响起，当Dean听到假名字的时候不由得翻了个白眼。

“我自己可以，谢了。”他喊了回去，他深呼吸了好几次才不至于发不出声音。他很好，他很冷静，他能保持镇定。情侣之间时常会接吻，而他和Cas现在就是情侣，就这么简单。

不出所料，Cas无视了他的话。当Cas从后面搂住了他的腰时，Dean手一软，差点把千层面全扣在Cas身上，但他还是设法稳住了自己，因为Cas用另一只手扶住了他的手肘。

“我是不是应该一直穿件雨衣呢？”Cas戏弄的看着他，他和Dean离得太近了，以至于Dean一侧头就几乎能贴上对方的脸，这远远小于朋友间该有的距离，“先是油漆，现在又来这个。”

Dean把手抽了出来，“你觉得‘我自己可以，谢了’是什么意思？”他翻了个白眼，继续说，“我们不能一直躲在这里，她会怀疑的。”

Cas狡黠的扬起一边的眉毛，他可不是个白痴，他可以读出Dean脸上的尴尬，就好像Dean头顶上竖着一块电子屏时刻显示着Dean的情绪一样。

“我非常怀疑一对情侣稍微花点时间娱乐下对方会给客人传达出危险的警报，Dean。”

“你到底过来干嘛？”

Cas看了他一眼，”我过来是确保你……没事儿的，“他说完了，但Dean很怀疑他本来想要用的就是这个词。

Dean后退一步，把千层面重新放回柜台上。

“是啊，”他手臂交叉放在胸前，有点儿尴尬的说道，“很抱歉我刚刚那样做。我这样做有点儿强迫你，我没有思考，我——”

Cas的表情变了又变，最后保持在了一个微笑上。他把手坚定地搭在了Dean的胳膊上，“没事儿的，Dean。”他向他保证。Dean还没想好该说什么，Cas就已经上前一步，双手撑着柜台，把Dean困在了他的怀里，很好，现在他们贴的那么近，已经密不可分了。然后Cas向前探了探身，那令Dean魂牵梦萦的柔软嘴唇边再一次吻上了Dean，这是一个甜美温柔的吻，比上一个更加纯洁。Dean的嘴唇立刻迎了上去加深了这个吻，一瞬间天崩地裂，Dean只想在这双唇下呻吟，贪婪地获取快乐，直到将舌头探进对方火热潮湿的口腔，戏弄起对方的软舌时，Dean的大脑才比他的嘴唇晚两秒反应过来，他不由得僵住了，一切的主动权交还给了对方，直到Cas气喘吁吁的分开了两人的距离，他才从“妈的，我到底应不应该回吻”的纠结中脱离出来，然后两人傻笑着看着对方，好像全世界只剩下他们两个傻瓜。

“现在我们扯平了。”Cas伏在Dean耳边轻声笑着对说，他的脸颊依然有着淡淡的红晕，然后他伏在Dean身上把一摞盘子从他身后端了起来。没再多说一个字儿，拿着盘子回到了客厅。

Dean给了自己十秒钟，让自己疯狂的对着空气一阵空打，然后他平静了下来，用手揉着脸，确定他的脸还没烧化，也确保刚刚发生的一切不是他濒死前的美梦。等他的脸上没有奇怪的颜色了以后，他端起千层面跟着Cas回到了客厅，他看起来像是几分钟前刚刚被一辆装满了情人节礼物的卡车轧了过去，幸福又焦虑。

晚餐进行得很顺利，Dean和Cas巧妙地审问着Helen，一瓶酒很快见了底，然后他们高兴地开了瓶新的，她变得几乎不需要任何刺激就开始滔滔不绝。但每当Dean和Cas提起那些谋杀案的时候，她都会顾左右而言他，而当问到佩因特的时候，她更是会一言不发。

到了更晚些的时候，他们小心翼翼的扶着已经站不稳了的Helen走到门口，突然她转身扒下他们的手。

“靴靴你们，”她已经说不清话了，”太靴靴了，你们酿个都太……”她打了个臭酒嗝，“讨人喜欢了。”她一手拉住Cas的手另一手拉住Dean的，然后把两只手搭在了一起，“你们酿个四那么的相爱，”她哈哈大笑了起来，“这给了我们希望。”然后她转身打算离开，扶着墙缓慢向着自己家的方向蹒跚而去。关上了门，又只剩下他们两个了，一阵沉默过后，Cas低着头嘟囔，“我应该去看一下她能不能自己上楼。”然后他抓起钥匙夺门而出。

Dean死死的盯着被Cas甩上的大门，整整盯了半分钟才缓过神来，走回客厅把脏盘子收拾好拿到厨房。他选择自己洗碗而不是用洗碗机，他需要手上有些事儿做，因为他的大脑向着正在沸腾，脑细胞正在炸裂，但它却仍然像皱巴巴的卫生纸一样逐渐变得一无是处。

他完全陷入了自己的世界里面，甚至没有听见门响的声音，Cas就那样突然出现在他的身边，一声不响的拿着干布擦起了湿盘子。

Dean感觉到他们之间的空气变得紧绷，一场风暴即将来临。Cas一直对于他们两人之间的关系视而不见，没人知道他是否注意到了他们之间快要炸裂的性张力，但在Dean不小心吻了他后他却主动吻了回来，然后Dean又吻了回去？好吧，先不说Dean为什么回吻，这是另外一个棘手的事情。当然，Dean在和Cas接过吻后觉得自己充满了力量，他的内心咆哮着想要把Impala举过头顶，他感觉自己能量爆棚几乎脱离了现实世界。他只能不断提醒着自己，这一切都不是真的。这一切，啊，是啊，也许他和Cas之间真的有些感觉，而且这感觉很好，但是在这感情基础上进一步展开行动？那就是危险的了。过家家是很有趣，但Dean实在无法装作他不喜欢这一切，他不喜欢Cas。现实让他们必须远离这一切感情。他试图用正常人的眼光来评判这一切，但他感觉自己的一切想法都是狗屎，他迷失了，他不知如何是好。

依然没有人打破沉默，Dean洗碗的动作开始变得笨拙。最后，Cas放下已经擦了好几遍的盘子叹了口气。

“这个盘子上沾了块干面条怎么也擦不干净。”他耐心的对Dean说。

Dean没有像正常人（又是这个词）一样回答他，而是拿起一把刀咔嚓一声扣掉了干面条，然后他低下头，双手紧紧扣着柜台，他十分用力，指节泛白微微颤动着。

“这么做是错误的，Cas，”这是他唯一能说出口的。他认为结束这一切是唯一的好方法（这是积极的，因为他无法从别的角度思考这件事），他也无法用除了“错误”以外任何其他词语来形容这一切了。或许有一百万个理由来证明他们之间不该发生这些事，也或许没有任何理由。

Dean很擅长调情，他有很多不同的方法获得芳心。但这些事儿总像是在悬崖边行走，一不小心就会粉身碎骨。这也是为什么，最开始他甚至都不想碰这个案子。

他努力不去想自己和Cas长久以来是怎样在悬崖边行走的，他也没想过他俩还会继续多远。

在他的旁边，Cas在他说完后就呆着没动。他没有看向Dean，因为突然之间这一切不再是玩笑了。他紧绷着下巴，慢慢把手里的盘子放到了柜台上。他一句话没说，径直走出了厨房。然后Dean听到了前门打开又关上的声音——当然不是砰地一声，只是轻轻地合上，现在只剩Dean自己孤零零地站在公寓里了。

————————————————————

Dean用了三十秒钟时间来为自己辩解，主要是反复地思考有Cas和没有Cas究竟会有何不同，这是此刻在他乱糟糟的脑子里面能想出的最好的议题了。

最终他还是对刚刚说的话有些后悔了，但正当他打算下楼找找Cas时，突然他听到楼上某处传来一阵尖叫。猎人的直觉直几神经，他迅速转身，飞快冲上楼梯，他跑到四楼的拐角处，尖叫从这里传来，他知道Helen住在这里。

“Helen！”他边猛敲着大门边大喊着，“Helen，再坚持一下！”

在他第三次打算踹开大门的时候，门突然开了，他直接被卷进了一个小型龙卷风里。稿纸，卫生纸，眼镜，甚至还有一把椅子都在屋内上下翻动，狂风席卷着Dean，使他几乎难以呼吸。在混乱之中，他看见Helen瘫坐在地上，头埋在胳膊里。Dean朝她跑去，边跑还要注意着避开风中翻滚跳跃的椅子。两张纸刮在了他的脸上，他能感觉这两张纸分别划烂了他的额头和脸颊。终于他挪到了她的身边，弯下腰，一只手按在她的背上，另一只手架起她的胳膊，试着把她拉起来逃离这个房间，但她却变得格外沉重，根本拉不起来。

“Helen，拜托，”Dean大吼着，“你要配合我啊。”

他来不及去想在狂风的怒吼中她是否能听见他的声音，他绝望地搜寻着整个房间，试图找到方法解救他们两个。在房间的一个阴暗角落，他瞥见了那个他和Cas一起遇见过的可怕黑影，正浑身散发着恐怖的气息，一瞬不瞬的紧盯着他。他想要起身去抢盐罐和铁器或者任何能拖住它的东西，但当他刚站起身来，那个飘在空中的椅子突然改变了方向旋转着飞速朝他飞了过来，为了不被砸到他不得不俯下身来趴在地上。他刚趴下，一排牛排刀便朝他飞了过来，他瞬间翻了个身，牛排刀重重地钉在了他旁边的地毯上，那个鬼魂依然盯着他不放，似乎更加愤怒，立刻朝他又扔出了一张沙发硬垫，这次Dean没有逃过，他被那张沙发垫狠狠抵在了墙上。

然后，突然之间他看到一根铁棍快速而敏捷地在从空中飞掷过来，一棍下去那只恶鬼便瞬间烟消云散。

一切都停止了。

稿纸落回了地上，银器也噼里啪啦甩了一地，椅子撞在了厨房的瓷砖上。

Cas就那样站在角落里一瞬不瞬的看着Dean，呼吸急促，手中握着一根公寓下水管道。下一秒他冲到Dean身边，跪了下来，一只手轻抚着他的脖子，另一只落在了肩上。

“你还好吗？”他紧张地询问，Dean感到Cas的视线正认真扫描着自己脸部的每一处。在紧张的声音下，Dean可以将他的担心听得一清二楚。面对这样的Cas，Dean立刻被脑内闪过的一阵闪电击中。

“还好，”Dean抱怨着，皱着眉头使劲推开压在他身上的沙发垫。除了脸上的刺痛和呼吸不太顺畅以外他确实没什么事。

Cas在转身去查看Helen之前留给了他一个意味深长的表情，然后他听见了Cas正轻柔地对Helen说着话。这一次，她放松了下来，很快便在Cas的搀扶下走出了客厅，回到了她的卧室。

显然Cas和她好好谈过了，或者给她编了一个故事，Dean现在实在没有心情去想他们的伪装了，他只能尽自己所能打扫房间。他首先把那把该死的椅子扶了起来，然后把沙发垫放回沙发上，最后把插在地毯上的牛排刀拔出来放回了厨房里。他不知道该拿那些纸片怎么办，只能把它们聚到一块堆在了咖啡桌上。Cas仍然和Helen待在卧室里，所以Dean只能在屋里无所事事地走来走去。

终于，Cas和Helen从卧室里走了出来，那个可怜的女人吓得脸色苍白，拖着脚步满脸不安。

“今晚Helen要住在我们的公寓里，”Cas对着Dean说，Dean点点头，从鞋柜上拿起Helen的钥匙便跟着他们下了楼。他们一进到公寓里面，Cas就试着让Helen到他们的卧室去睡觉，但她拒绝了。很明显她还有些醉意，但Dean懂得那种状态，能让人变得更加纠结。

“我睡沙发就行了，”她说，Cas立刻想要开口反驳，但她伸出手打住了他的话，“请别让我打扰的更多了，我只是需要一个安全的休息地方。”

他们让她睡在那张大沙发上，惊喜的是！这居然真的是一张沙发床，他们想着从哪给她找张毯子，毕竟她看起来已经筋疲力竭了。最后Cas下楼到Impala里拿了张毯子，据他所说，至少有两户人家伸出头来查看。

终于他们结束了这混乱的一天躺到了床上，Dean问道，“你觉得我们是不是应该为此担心？其他住户会不会有危险？”

Cas摇摇头，“虽然这次它的攻击变得猛烈了，但是好像它需要休息才能恢复暴怒状态。所以我想今晚每个人都不会有事。”

“我们没时间了，”Dean说，“我们必须赶快弄清楚这一切，赶快处理掉它。”

“是的，”Cas说，然后他翻了个身背对着Dean，有效地结束了对话。Dean看着Cas冰冷的背影知道他还在生气，他很想转过身紧紧将眼前的男人拥入怀中，但他还是胆怯，他只能躺在那里，在黑暗之中盯着天花板。他脑子里并没有任何有关这个愚蠢案子的内容，他不知道真正的夫妻吵架是不是就是现在这个感觉，他现在满脑子想得只有Cas，和Cas一起解决案子，和Cas住在一个有着白色木栅栏的房子里，无论生活怎样，只要有Cas参与他的心就是热的，这可不是对待好朋友该有的感情，他大概再也逃不开了。

“我刚刚是要去找你。”几分钟后他突然下定决心冒出了这么句话。Cas没有转过身来，但Dean能看见他的背部肌肉线条变得紧绷。“但我听到了那个有暴力倾向的哥们发出的声音所以我上楼了，但我本来是为了你。”他补充着。

Cas慢慢翻过身，在黑暗中Dean能感觉到他正看着他。

“真的。”Dean向他保证，即使他知道Cas翻过身就代表他已经相信了。他犹豫了一会儿，强迫自己鼓起勇气，轻轻将手掌附上Cas的脸颊。Cas没有拒绝，这很好。“几个月前我就不该让你走，”他说，“我不应该让你离开地堡。”他松了一口气，他终于说出了口，“我很后悔，对于今晚，我不应该让你离开的，我应该留住你，以后我绝不会再让你离开我身边，绝不会。”

“即使这么做是错误的吗？”Cas讽刺的说道，Dean甚至听到他发出了一声冷笑。

“妈的，Cas，老实说，我不想再管这事儿是对是错了，我只想让一切顺其自然。”

Cas看着他久久没有说话，Dean的脑子里产生了一万种可能，最终他感觉他的脑子已经没油了放弃了运转。

仿佛一个世纪那么长，Cas终于开口了，他的声音听起来是那么漫不经心，“坦率的说，Dean，不需要隐藏我对你的感觉，让我觉得……焕然新生。”

然后Dean说，“什么？”

“我爱你。”Cas依旧是那个漫不经心的语调，仿佛他是在谈论天气。

“什么？”Dean傻了眼，他结结巴巴地继续说，“是是……假男朋友之间的那种假装的爱吗？”

Cas瞪了他一眼，“别装傻。”

Dean叹了口气，消化了一下整件事情，试着调动大脑全部的齿轮。然后大脑想出的回应是，“我也爱你，不是假装的爱，是真真正正的那种想和你永远在一起的爱。”

平时他并不那么热衷玩装傻游戏，但去他妈的，这次他要给自己一个机会，因为今天是疯狂的一天，而且他还要疯狂一周，一年，一辈子。

“真正的爱，”Cas轻笑着，Dean知道他永远不会听见Cas的下半句话。

“你可以永远把注意力放在下半句话上。”他抱怨道。

“哦，我会的。”Cas慢慢向他靠近。Dean犹豫了一下，最后还是欺身吻上了那近在咫尺的薄唇，这一次没有了伪装，没有了任务，这不是“Steve”和“Leo”的吻，这是属于Dean和Cas的第一个吻，Dean慢慢把吻加深，手掌捧住了Cas微微发热的脸颊将他压在身下激烈的啃咬着他的嘴唇，努力把眼前干燥的嘴唇变得湿润红肿，舌尖逐渐深入，劫取着Cas甜美的唾液，他想用最火热的吻来告诉Cas他有多爱他，而Cas也陷入在了Dean的热情之中，双手逐渐环住他的腰身，微凉的手掌探进他的T恤，游走在脊背上，所到之处掀起一阵阵波澜，两人压制已久的感情终于在这一刻爆发，似涨潮的海水浸湿了干燥的沙滩，Dean能感觉到这个吻和前两个吻的不同，这个吻是真实的又充斥着终于迸发的欲望与激情。

事情快要向着一发不可收拾的的地步发展了，Dean头脑逐渐清醒，虽然Cas的舌头还在自己嘴里搅动，挑拨着他的每一根神经，但他还是告诉自己这太快了，况且Helen还在外面，他可不想来场现场直播。但是Cas真的太美好了，他真的不想放开他。最后直到两人都无法呼吸时，Dean才终于依依不舍的放开了Cas，两人气喘吁吁的把额头抵在一起慢慢调整着呼吸，Cas皱着眉头仿佛并没有满足，Dean看着眼前欲求不满的天使不自觉弯起了嘴角，终于空气重新吸满整个肺部，他才懒洋洋地开口，“我们早该这样了。”

“你的观察力可真敏锐，Dean。”Cas冷冷的说，然后试着推开还紧压在自己身上的Dean，拉开两人间的距离。

“嘿，你知道我的意思，”Dean赶快把一只手放在了Cas的胸膛上，另一只手紧紧抱住了他，毕竟Cas想要钻牛角尖的时候他就可以一直不出来，有时他这个性格是好的，但有时却十分混蛋。

在过去的几个月里，Cas已经能够更好的表达感情，情绪和烦恼了，但他决定自己不喜欢这段对话的时候，他还是喜欢别过头去一句不说直接忽视，而且他经常这样做（并不是说这事儿对Dean没有什么影响，真的，Cas现在没有了大翅膀，而且他很少选择大声甩上门这种戏剧性的离开方式，但如果与人发表他不喜欢的言论的时候，Cas依然能让自己神游，仿佛他在银河的对岸。）

Dean能理解他，Cas是那种标准的要么做大要么待在家里的人。他来自于那个试图引发天启的巨大复杂家庭，尽管他们生活在天上，但上帝的孩子就是比脚趾头更加敏感。Dean理解Cas，他自己的整个成长过程和Cas一样是受压迫受奴役的。

但Cas有是那么纯净，他喜欢帮助小鸟或者坐在池塘边看鸭子游来游去，他还喜欢在Dean做饭时溜进厨房里偷吃点东西，还以为Dean没有注意到他 ，其实Dean的眼睛从在谷仓的第一眼起就再也没有离开过Cas，Cas就像一个磁石，永远吸引着Dean。

“就像……我觉得你应该明白我的感觉，我感觉我现在要兴奋吐了，”Dean的声音有些紧张，“我的胃就像……我不知道，有蝴蝶在飞舞？就像你疯狂眨眼时睫毛的感觉，这就是我现在的……感觉。”他坑坑巴巴的说。

Cas又盯着他看了几秒钟后嗯了一声。

“这代表着你接受我了吗？”Dean小心的说着，他有些紧张Cas是不是已经原谅了他。

“你知道我爱了你多久吗？”Cas反问，“因为我不知道，”Dean心想，哦，该死，我们正要把事情闹大了，“当我的生命是无穷无尽的时候，我能够完美的把控时间，精确到纳秒。我知道每一天太阳升起落下的时间，我也知道浪潮在哪一刻开始从岸边褪去，我还可以精确的计算出我在地狱里找到你，和你从庞蒂亚克的伊利诺斯的坟墓里爬出来的时刻。”他停了一会儿微微转过头不再看Dean，“但我永远无法确定我爱上你的那一刻。”在黑暗的掩护下，他握住了Dean的手，与他十指交握，“每当我以为我搞清楚了的时候，我就会想起更早以前的事情，最后我得到的结论是，自我们相遇开始，你就已经成为了我生命的一部分，开始对我的情感产生了影响。把贝壳扔进海里的时候想它会不会湿是愚蠢的，而你就是我的海洋，而我对你的爱就是贝壳，Dean。”

Dean眨了眨眼。

然后他又眨了眨眼。

然后他再一次眨眼。

然后他感觉自己要窒息了，他以为他能说出一些深刻的鼓舞人心的话，或者至少承认他对Cas爱到无法形容，爱到深入骨髓，但这是一次艰难的对话，他需要更高级的大脑来处理他们过去八年所发生的一切，来处理刚刚Cas对他深情的表白，但该死的，他的脑子就那么大能耐，于是他说，“我还是不能相信你让我从我自己的坟墓里爬了出来。”

Dean和Cas对视了一会儿，最近他们的对视太多了，这次对话当然也不会例外。

Cas看着他，看着他，一直就那样看着他，仿佛要把他吸入眼眸。他在努力咀嚼着Dean的话，就像Dean也仍然在消化着他的话一样。

最后，他开口了，有点儿恼怒，就好像他在杂货店里排队结账下一个就到他的时候，而Dean刚好给他打电话打断了他的结账一样，“那时候我使用了很多荣光才把你从地狱里拉出来，Dean，所以请原谅我把你扔的不够准吧。”

Dean哈哈大笑了起来。

“一个史诗般的爱情故事，”他哼了一声，笑趴在了Cas肩膀上，头枕在Cas的颈侧，“你和我约会甚至都不能把我送到家门口。”

Cas握紧他的手，歪过头轻啄起Dean的耳垂。

“公平地说，”他在他耳边喃喃，“那时你并没有房子，或许我只能把你送到Impala的保险杠前。”

————————————————————

Dean和Cas已经又一次的迷失在了彼此的眼眸之中越靠越近，就在唇瓣马上碰到的时候，客厅传来了一声尖叫，然后又是物体掉到地上的声音，彻底打断了他们即将开始的亲吻，两人对视一眼，默默的迅速翻身下床，挑选着趁手的武器，看来这个混蛋鬼还没有吸取教训。

他们拿着武器悄悄走向客厅，在慌乱之中他们的脚拌在了一起，就像捉鬼敢死队一样可笑。虽然现在有更严重的事情正在发生，但Dean真的更希望他刚刚被Cas撩拨起的欲望能够赶快消肿，他可不想带着他激动的小兄弟去面对那个愤怒的鬼魂。

看到客厅里的场景，Dean大吃一惊，现在他完全冷静下来了，因为他看到Sam站在客厅中央，正吟诵着一段Dean实在懒得去想的咒语，与此同时，康纳佩因特这个可恶的老鬼正在痛苦的尖叫，火焰舔舐着他扭曲的身影。Dean勉强可以看见沙发上Helen蜷缩成一团的身体，她的金发凌乱，手捂在脸上偷偷的看着发生的一切。房间里十分凌乱，狂风席卷着家具，沙发后面墙上的符咒闪烁着金色的光芒，沙发坐垫罩在了灯上让光线若隐若现。Sam的长发随着狂风飞舞糊了一脸，阻碍了他的视线，但他仍在喧闹声中坚持继续大声念着咒文。当他瞥见Dean和Cas的时候，他结巴了一下，因为他用了一秒钟翻了个愤怒的白眼，然后他又继续念了起来。

Dean和Cas看向对方进行了一番无声的交流，Dean用眼神问道“这他妈是怎么……”，Cas回了他个“我不知道。”的眼神，然后他们听见Sam加快了语速，风越来越大，不知何故他依然稳如泰山，而站在一旁的Dean和Cas却被风推到了墙上，Cas的肘部还一不小心狠狠地撞到上Dean的肚子，Dean痛苦的呻吟了一声，Cas只能抱歉的看着他，自己却无能为力。

“Cas，看吧，这就是我的最爱，”Dean好不容易找回了呼吸后说。在他们面前大风依旧席卷着整个屋子。“莫名其妙的被黏在墙上，妈的，我最爱的就是这样被黏在墙上，我们现在就像是被某种超级胶水粘着的大苍蝇。早就和你说过，除非有一个Winchester被黏在墙上，要不这就不算一次成功的猎鬼。”

“我他妈要再往你肚子上撞一下，”Cas在他旁边说，“这次绝对是故意的。”

“你可以试试，兄弟，对了，以防你忘了，我们两个都被莫名其妙的黏在墙上了。”Dean冲着Cas撇了撇嘴，回复他的是来自Cas的一个大大的白眼。

佩因特身上的火焰越燃越高，整个房间笼罩在橘色的火光之中变得异常明亮。

“我很清楚我们的处境，Dean。正如你刚刚指出的，我们两个处境相同。”

“那么祝你幸运，可以再击我一肘哦，笨蛋。”

Cas又狠狠瞪了他一眼。

在两人暧昧吵闹的背景下，是来自佩因特痛苦的嚎叫和Sam愤怒的吟诵声。

“我可没有说明这次肘击具体发生的时间哦。”

Dean翻了个白眼，“哦，真棒啊，硬汉，你可要说到做到哦。”

“Dean，你这是在向我发起挑战吗？我会小心的。”Cas笑了起来，“你知道的，赢的总是我。”

Cas的笑容似一股电流击中了Dean的心间，他挑起眉毛，“好啊，今晚我们要好好探讨一下比分。”

“听起来有人已经认为他赢了啊，”Cas嘲笑着他，“但是我检查了一下，等等，‘拳击手套’可还没有脱掉哦，比赛可还在继续。”虽然被黏着，但是Cas还是努力做了个引号的手势。

Dean咽了口吐沫。好吧，所以也许他们讨论的不是一场古老的绅士之间的拳击赛，Cas很早之前就知道了引号的意思，所以他肯定知道他在说什么，现在Dean有些期待完事儿以后了。

“卧槽！你们两个混蛋他妈在逗我？”Sam愤怒的吼叫从屋子的另一端传来。风已经减弱很多了，所以他能清楚地听见他们之间的对话。

“我们又一次莫名奇妙的被粘在墙上了，Sam！”Dean的脸很烫，他知道刚刚他和Cas的对话是在调情，但他依然要还击，“你他妈希望我们能做什么，打牌吗？”

“很明显你们两个混蛋可以参与到我的猎鬼行动之中，”Sam一边说，一遍往碗里倒了些白色粉末，然后碗里升起了一朵蘑菇云，佩因特再一次发出了更加惨烈的叫声。

“Sam，你觉得‘我们被莫名其妙的粘在了墙上’这句话是什么意思？我们怎么帮你。”Dean问道，“而且，”他语气更贱了，“我觉得你一个人做的挺好。”

随着最后一点红色粉末被Sam撒在碗里，佩因特束手无策的旋转着掉进了幽灵般的黑色炼狱之中。房间里的杂音渐渐消失，噗通两声Dean和Cas都重重掉在了地上，Cas向Dean伸来一只手帮助他站起来，当然，Dean没有错过被那只手轻轻挠一下所产生的电流。

Sam看见这一幕不由得呻吟了一声，婊子脸挂在了他的脸上。

“我给你俩打了五十次电话，我以为你俩死了或者怎么了，但是没有！没有！相反，你俩正忙着用眼神抚慰彼此的寂寞，甚至是有别人在场也阻止不了你俩该死的眼神性爱！”

Dean烧红了脸，不停辩解着，“不是这样的——这是——完全胡说八道，乱扯一通，我保证，”然后他偷偷看了眼Cas，并用胳膊肘轻轻撞了撞他，想让他也说些什么，然后继续机械性的重复，“是的，这都是胡说八道。”

Sam在他俩之间看了看，小声嘟囔了句什么。Dean可不好意思说什么‘我们那时正躺在床上搂在一起忙着用嘴唇表达着我们对彼此永恒的爱，而我们本应该是在演戏的，’并把此作为没有接电话的借口，所以他放弃了他可怜的不在场证明，因为他知道无论什么理由，都不会缓解Sam的婊子脸。

这时，沙发上响起了一种只有小猫才会发出的细小的声音，Dean和Cas同时叫道，“Helen，”然后冲了过去，Sam跟在他们后面。

她坐了起来，她的头发像是被搅拌机搅了五圈，完全没有一点形状，她的酒劲依然有些没有压下去，她正用着麋鹿看着车灯的那种眼神紧张的看着他们。

“呃，”她小心翼翼的开口，她的嗓子有点沙哑让她的声音听起来有些刺耳，“现在我不认为你们还能要回你们的押金了。”

然后她晕了过去，向后倒在了不知所措的Sam怀中。

————————————————————

“等一下，对不起，我想你还需要再说一遍。”

“我不会再说一遍了，除非你真的接了你那该死的手机。”

“Sam！”

“Dean！”

“Sam！”

“Dean！”

“Cas，”Cas突然插进了兄弟俩之间无穷无尽的叫名字游戏之中。

Dean举起双手表示投降，“好吧，上帝啊！我真应该接电话的。该死的都是我的错。现在可以说你是怎么把那恐怖的老妖怪踢进炼狱的了吗？”忽然他又转向Cas，“还有，以后你不准看怪物史莱克了。”

Sam撇着嘴眨了眨眼睛。

“你刚刚已经说出来了啊，就像这样，就在那里，然后我送了一个鬼魂到炼狱。”

Dean的嘴角抽了抽，然后看向Cas，Cas正坐在床尾的另一边。费了好一番功夫，Helen终于平静了下来，在向她保证今晚不会再刮室内龙卷风后，他们撒腿就跑赶快回到Sam的旅馆交流情况。

“啊是啊，但是，鬼魂着了火以后还能进入炼狱？”Dean问。他在那里呆了一年时间，而Cas更是能称之为炼狱专家了，“我可不记得我在那里见过鬼魂。”

Cas耸了下肩，“根据过去十年各种各样的经验来看，我认为这是有可能的，现在进入炼狱的那条标准线要比以前模糊很多。”

“说实在话，我不敢说撒上盐烧掉有没有用，”Sam说，“因为我发现了一些佩因特的敌人们之间联合对付他时的书信副本，他们似乎想找个办法让他永远的退出竞争，而且，他们似乎一致同意最好的藏尸地点是水獭溪，哦对，顺便一提，水獭溪是你们公寓楼旁的那条小河。”说到这里他用一只手顺了顺他飘逸的秀发，“他的尸体在河里，我们怎么样也无法找到他全部的尸体，即使把河底全部的沉淀物全收集出来也没办法把他解决掉，毕竟还有那么多鱼呢是吧。此外，我认为在四分之一世纪以后，烧掉他的尸体大概不会有用，他的精神力量太强大了，他可以附在任何物件上。”

“嗯，”Dean说，“所以那些人杀了他，然后呢？他杀人是为了报复还是什么？”

“似乎是这样，”Sam说，“我认为他是在攻击所有他觉得对他构成威胁的人。”

Dean挑着眉毛看了看Cas。

“听见了吗，Cas？我们两个吓到了那个250多岁的老怪物，这真是太他妈漂亮了。”

“Dean，我比250岁大多了。”

“呵，这大概就能解释为什么你随时随地都会那么扫兴了，老爷爷。”

“你那时可没有叫我老爷爷，当我们——”

Sam尖锐的咳嗽了一声。

“求你了别把这句话说完。”Sam请求道。

“但是我只是想说——”

Sam把手捂到了Cas脸上。

“别说下去。”

“等等，所以，”Dean打断了他们，“那他为什么要攻击Helen，还在她自己的公寓里面？”

“也是想要报复，”Sam说，“根据调查，她可能是他的仇人的后代。”他的表情突然变得古怪，“这道提醒了我，你俩为什么会请她吃饭？”

Dean呃呃呃呃了半天也没有说出一个字，所以Cas开口了。

“我们以为她是嫌疑犯，”他说，Dean听到这里，脑子里想，‘好吧，所以他不会——’，这时Cas接着说，“而且我们还要向她证明，我和Dean真的是一对，因为我们担心她怀疑我们的关系。”

好吧，他还是说了，Dean有些绝望。

Dean叹了口气，很明显Sam咬住了嘴唇不让自己笑出声，他已经忘记了这俩人刚才是怎么气他的了。

“哦，”他贱贱地哼了一声，“我相信你们两个是很有说服力的。”

“闭上你的臭嘴，你这个大脚野人，”Dean怒骂道，“现在你该告诉我们你是怎么知道这一切的了。我以为你很难找到那些旧文件的。”

这次轮到Sam脸红了，瞬间Dean已经准备好了怎么攻击这个世界上他最爱的小弟弟。

“好吧，你们还记得那个图书管理员吗？”Sam尴尬的拢了拢头发又清了清嗓子，“就是那个Sanex图书馆的那个女孩？她对我……嗯……格外的有耐心，所以她愿意提供相关的所有信息。”他说完挠了挠脖子不太好意思的开始左顾右看，而Dean则哈哈大笑起来。

“Sammy，你这个狡猾的家伙啊，”Dean笑着说，同时他搭上了Cas的肩接着说，“看来这周我们不是唯一睡在一起的一对儿了，宝贝儿。”

“咦，Dean，”Sam做了个嫌弃的表情，很明显他（希望）这段故事能像笑话一样一笑了之，但Dean这边就不一样了，刚刚那个爱称就那样自然而然的从嘴里溜了出来，这很偶然，但显然这不是在开玩笑。Dean完全愣住了，直直的看向前方，努力不让自己逃出屋子，但他仍然从眼角偷偷瞥着Cas，他发现Cas正惊喜的看着他，很快那份惊喜融化在了无限的深情之中，“是啊，Dean，”Cas笑看着他，“你说的都对。”

Dean腾地从床上弹了起来，“好了，这就行了，”他说，“我受够在这里煎熬了，我要回公寓打扫卫生。”

听到他的话Sam的眼睛都要掉到了地上。

“你说啥？你竟然猎完鬼以后要去打扫卫生？”他震惊的问，“你还是我认识的那个Dean吗？”

“猎完鬼后我们总是收拾干净啊，你这个大蠢货！”

“收拾尸体，是啊，但从来没管过家具啊。”

“总有一天我要把你掀翻在地。”Dean愤怒的吼了一句，然后抓起外套向门口走去。

“哦。”Sam装出可爱的样子，Dean抓住他的胳膊对他来了个过肩摔。

————————————————————

“我是所有郊区污渍的克星，”Dean大声地在大厅里宣布，虽然这里只有Cas一个人，“我是他妈的家政女神。”

“我们没有在郊区，还有你这里没有打扫干净，”Cas平静的指着地上的一个斑点对Dean说，确实那里没打扫干净。

Dean瞳孔放大看着Cas指的那个地方，然后打扫干净了最后一个污点。佩因特那个老鬼到底是从哪弄来这些脏土的，Dean永远也不会知道。“说真的，Cas，当一次扫兴鬼，永远都将是扫兴鬼。”

“如果你能到扫得更干净，那我就不会扫你的兴了。”Cas故意和他顶嘴。

“我他妈要拿扫把扫你了哦。”Dean警告他。

“这是威胁还是提议？”

“我提议……你……等等。妈的，忽略这句话。”

“其实我真的很好奇事情会发展到哪地步，”Cas顽皮的说，“我们从来没有完整的谈过……你知道的。我们正在进行的谈话。在床上的时候。我们躺在床上所分享的那些话。”

“关于毒药的事儿？”Dean问，“库思德的毒药吗？”

他们花了大半个晚上把公寓重新整理了一遍，现在它看起来几乎和新的一样了。他们在Dean撞到头的地方重新抹了一层石灰，还把那些符咒上重新涂了油漆，也许尽管Helen说了那些可怕的话，但他们还是能要回他们的押金的。

他们大部分时间都在默默地工作，但Dean十分确定他们都在趁着对方不注意的时候偷看了彼此。

终于，他们完成了，外面的天空变成了灰色，似乎蒙上了一层薄纱，这是即将到来的早晨与大雪的预兆，他们并排摊在沙发上，膝盖轻轻挨在一起。Dean环顾四周，对于现在干净如新的公寓显然十分满意，然后他把一只胳膊搭在了Cas背后的沙发背上。

“你知道吗，”他看着这间公寓，“很快它就不是我们的了，但它曾经属于我们。”

他扭头看向Cas，发现Cas也正看着他，他们的对视没有超过三秒钟，Cas就一把拉过他的领子将他拉到了自己面前，重重的吻上了他的唇，很快他们便陶醉在了这个火辣的吻中。Dean被吻的头晕脑胀感觉自己马上就要发射上太空了，他把手伸进了Cas的上衣下摆在Cas身上胡乱地爱抚着，Cas似乎很快发现了他的意图。

但是由于Dean Winchester始终是那个Dean Winchester，他觉得他必须要澄清，在他即将成为机场中塞得最满的那个行李箱之前，他总是会先归类整理。

“Cas，等等，等等，”他费了半天劲才把舌头从Cas嘴里拔回来，因为Cas，很显然，是一个勤奋的人，无论是他贪婪又炽热的吻还是他对警告的无动于衷都可以看出。他只能勉强拉开了他们之间的距离，然后用那种经典的Cas式不耐烦组合表情看着突然要停下的Dean。

“干嘛，Dean？”他问道，突然，他皱起了眉头，声音中充满了不确定与意思挫败，“你不想和我做爱吗？”

Dean花了两秒消化。

“什么？妈的，不，Cas。不不，我的意思是，我愿意和你做爱。是的，很明显我超愿意，妈的。我只是觉得在此之前我们应该说清楚。”

Cas的表情回归了正常，“那我们就开始吧。”他快速说完，然后又向Dean倾了过去。

Dean也迅速把一只手撑在了Cas脸上，挡住了他嘴唇的攻势。

“听着，罗密欧，”他说，“我要先说点什么。”

Cas一脸不满，这样子超可爱，Dean看着他，宠溺的笑容几乎要溢满嘴角。但他知道说清楚是十分重要的，因为如果他没有做到就和Cas做爱，他会后悔一辈子的。

“请你赶快说完你要说的话，Dean，我现在就想吻你。”

Dean深深吸了口气稳住自己的心神然后说道，“好了，听着，我不想把你吓跑或者怎么样你，”呃，哦，现在Dean变成了那个扫兴的人，“但我只是需要你知道，就像，你昨天晚上对我说的那些话？”他扬起眉毛，好像这是Cas所需要的路标，“我永远也做不到。我做不到。像你那样剖析自己的内心，我做不到。你说那些话容易的就像那该死的魔术师能从帽子里揪出一只兔子，但是我就是不能，我真的不能。我不是……那种有着华丽辞藻的人，或者能把话说的很漂亮我都做不能，我甚至不能把想说的表达清楚，一半时间都不能。”

Cas稍稍拉开了些距离。

“哦。”他干巴巴的说，“嗯，既然这样的话，那我们两个的事情就先放一放吧。”他坐起身来，把手搁在大腿上，好像在说，好吧，我尽力了。“我想我或许还能再从地狱里面捞出来一个人，然后再和他展开另一段史诗般的爱情故事。”Cas用手点着下巴，假装一副认真思考的样子，“或许这次找个语文老师？或者某个善于把话说清楚家伙。”

“你这个小混蛋真会讽刺人。”

Cas没有回答，只是再次向前吻住了他，这次更加温柔。

“你不用劳心修饰你的话语，”他轻轻地边吻边说，“我已经认识你很久很久了，Dean。你可能仍然相信这些言论，但是我从不，我永远不会在意这些，所以你永远不会因为这些吓跑我，”他轻轻啄了下Dean的嘴唇，“而且，根据一般人的眼光，你很漂亮。”

Dean终于放下了心结身体前倾，狠狠地回吻了过去。

“我能给你我的一切，Cas，”他深情的望着他，“我不知道这够不够。”

“这远远超出了我所需要的，”Cas把手附上了他的脸颊，轻轻抚摸着。他的手指逐渐改变了方向，大拇指绕着Dean红润的嘴唇慢慢划着圈，Dean微微张开了嘴，轻轻吻了一下他的手指。Cas的表情慢慢软化，当他再次吻上Dean的时候，就像潮汐退去，热浪平息，海面恢复了平静。

————————————————————

但海面不会永远保持平静，潮汐终将到来，毕竟，大自然就是这样。随着亲吻的深入，Cas把Dean压倒在了沙发上，手指悄悄顺着Dean的脊背滑向了他结实臀瓣间紧致的穴口（中间有个小插曲，他们快速开车到镇上的药店买了润滑剂，Dean要感谢他的GPS让他能以最快的速度穿过小镇买到必需品），随着手指在穴口边缘处慢慢的揉捏试探，Dean的脑子乱成了一锅粥，他已经再无法形成连贯的思想，也无法组织出一句话，他只知道他爱死了这个感觉。

“所以，你想和我这个假男友假装来次性爱吗？”Cas的声音依然如往日般低沉，但Dean能听出他的呼吸有多急促。Cas虽然平时总是一副波澜不惊的面瘫脸，但把你的手指插进另一个男人的屁股？这种事儿对于任何人来说都会产生压倒性的情绪。

“你想怎么干我都行，Cas，现在就来吧。”

Cas的手指依然只探进去了一部分没有其他动静，当Dean欲求不满的睁开眼想要质问这个小混蛋儿时，他发现Cas正用着着虔诚的眼神欣赏着他，就好像他是这世间最完美的造物，让身上的人怎么也看不够，Dean感觉全身的血液都沸腾了起来，他能感觉自己的身体在那炙热的目光下越来越滚烫，情欲在他体内翻滚。

“我想我真的想把这件事儿弄假成真了。”Cas小声喃喃道，额头慢慢贴上Dean，探出舌尖轻轻舔了一下Dean被吻的红肿的嘴唇。

Dean被撩拨得咽下口水，在意乱情迷间只能胡言乱语，“这一切一直都是真的。”这当然都是真的。之前他们一直在互相调戏，放弃这个关于真真假假的笑话更能让他们感受真实。

Cas重新吻住Dean，手指也开始了小幅度动作。这是一个非常重要的时刻，Dean肯定会永远铭记这个时刻，但是当Cas的手指懒洋洋地挠过他的前列腺时，他再也无法集中精神去想那么多了，他无法相信刚刚那声热情的呻吟声是他发出来的。当听见那声呻吟，Cas重新将火热的视线钉在了Dean身上，低沉的笑声在Dean胸前绽开。他猛地重新封上Dean的嘴，手指熟门熟路的开始重复骚刮着那令Dean绝望又欲罢不能的软肉。第三根手指小心翼翼地插了进来，Dean感到后穴在疼痛的灼烧，欲火让他选择放大了后穴被撑开时的酥爽，让他更加努力放松着自己 。那根手指顺利的插了进来，一瞬间他感觉升入了天堂。

感觉到手指被突然的加紧，让Cas吃了一惊，“这感觉绝对是真实的。”Cas趴在他的肩头低声笑着说。

“我要完蛋了。”Dean红着脸气喘吁吁，然后，他紧紧搂住Cas的肩膀，让手指插得更深，“你完全治住我了，亲爱的。”

Cas在他的颈侧深深地吸了一个吻痕，然后爬了起来，慢慢分开了Dean的双腿，他把他的左腿搭在了自己的肩膀上，然后——“啊，我的天啊，Cas，小心点儿，我不是布娃娃，人类的腿不能摆成那个姿势。”听到Dean的抱怨，Cas放弃了刚才的计划，而Dean把另一条腿垂在沙发下，脚踩在地板上，让自己有了一个支点，这样他就能自己在Cas的手指上抽插来满足自己了。

”我不喜欢这张沙发接触皮肤的感觉。“当Dean努力扭动着自己的时候，Cas在一旁无所事事的突然冒出了一句。

“你是……啊……认真的？”Dean的声音突然变了调，这都要怪那个淘气的混蛋突然勾了勾他的手指。

Cas得意的笑了起来。

“是的，”他认真地回答，“至少我们铺个毯子吧。”

“很高兴有人想到了些……嗯啊……实用的东西。”

“你应该感到惊喜，Dean Winchester，”Cas顽皮的笑着，“我的头脑以神秘的方式运转着。例如，我现在正在想你被我压在身下的样子，从头到脚激动地泛红却丝毫不是因为害羞，一想到接下来要发生的事情几乎令我垂涎三尺——”

“谁他妈教你这样说话的！？”

“但是，我还想着你的手，你的双眸，你的后背，你的膝盖。”他轻轻吻了 一下Dean，不带一丝情欲，“还有你的嘴唇，你的雀斑，你的脚趾，你的耳朵，你的脖颈，你的肚子。”他再一次吻上Dean，这一次情话王子淘气地按摩起了Dean的前列腺，让这个坠入情网的男人不住颤抖，发出了腻人的呻吟。Dean仿佛置身宇宙，恒星在他眼前发出耀眼的光，他呜咽着，火花在他体内燃起，他甚至觉得自己是一棵圣诞树。滚烫的泪水自这个从不落泪的男人的脸颊划过，皮肤被烫的又热又痒，但他控制不了。“我在想你身体的每一部分对于我的每一部分都意味着什么，但我……”他第三次吻上Dean，这是一个轻缓却深情款款的吻，让Dean的每一部分都沉醉其中，“好吧，我无法用语言形容出来。”

“你确定？”Dean突然想要戏弄一下伏在自己身上的这个家伙，“告诉字典，你——”，话还没说完Cas就把手指抽了出来，留给Dean的是无限的空虚，他讨厌这种感觉，“嘿！我还没说完话。”

Cas挑起眉看着他。

“我想我可以用个更大点的东西……来填满你……”Cas一脸严肃的提供着建议，他皱着眉头活动着刚才插在Dean体内的手指，然后撇了撇嘴，“换一个不太容易抽筋的，”他看着自己的手补充道。Dean仰起头望向Cas那在清晨阳光下闪闪发光的潮湿手指，内心波澜壮阔，我的妈啊，着神圣放光的手指刚刚在我身体里！

他能感觉到Cas的阴茎在他的臀瓣间饥渴的磨蹭着，若有若无间蹭过他敏感的后穴，Dean再一次沉浸在了欲望之中，不由自主的张开了嘴，他不得不咽下分泌过多的口水。刚刚他已经被Cas的手指扰的心烦意乱，无暇顾及主菜的到来，现在，主菜已经端到了他的面前，他才发现他远远超过了准备好的程度，他的后面已经饥渴难耐急需一根又粗又硬的阴茎来填满他的空虚。他伸出手一把将Cas搂住，希望这样的鼓励能让身上的家伙赶快动作起来。相反，Cas只是微微前倾，不知道第多少次的吻上他的嘴唇，用舌头缠上他的，不停地撩拨着他的情欲，让他变得更加狂热潮湿。

“告诉我，”他轻声命令着，“告诉我你想要什么。”

Dean翻了个白眼儿，“Cas，妈的，快把你那玩意儿插进来。”

Cas凝视着他。

“现在，Dean Winchester，我要把我的阴茎插进你的身体里了。”

“快闭嘴吧，聪明鬼，别忘了润滑油。”

在听到Dean的建议后，Cas往手上倒上润滑油，Dean想伸手帮忙，但Cas拍走了他的手。

“我觉得我自己来更好，”Cas看起来十分镇定，但Dean依然能听出他内心的波澜壮阔，“如果你动手了，我想我会撑不下去的。”

Dean低头看了看自己胀痛的阴茎，然后说，“你说的有点儿道理，或许我们应该让我们俩硬到无穷大。”

哦，无穷大，多么可怕的一个词儿，尽管用到Cas身上就没那么可怕了。

Cas重新坐直，阴茎抵在穴口轻轻摇摆摩擦着，龟头缓缓撑开穴口，然后又停下不动，Dean觉得自己获得了足够的尊重。

“你想停下来吗？”Cas问道，Dean知道Cas是真的会停下来的，如果他亮起红灯表示这是一次越轨的行为，那Cas可能就会点点头，完全表示理解，然后从他身上翻下来，吻吻Dean就好像他完成了一次完美的运动。

“我可没这么说，”Dean澄清着，“我真的超级希望你他妈赶快把你的阴茎狠狠地插进来，Castiel。”

“假装把我的阴茎插进你的屁股？”

“真实的把你的阴茎插进我的屁股！”

然后Cas就真的这样做了，坚硬的阴茎瞬间填满紧致的后穴。他握着Dean的手，趴在他的背上在他耳边喘着粗气儿，插进来一瞬间的满足感令两人都差点达到高潮，他们心照不宣的都没有下一步动作，试着让欲望稳定下来，设法维持住了这几分钟不太体面的尴尬。最初的不适令Dean微微缩了缩后穴，Cas专注于不伤害到他而忘了告诉他，他被他热情包裹住的感觉是多么的美好。终于Cas开始抽动，情欲的猛浪开始逐渐一波波向Dean袭来，他陷进了体内阴茎带来的迷醉之中，快感不断积攒达到顶峰，他感觉自己以被Cas满满的爱意淹没，他忘了自己，忘了世界，最终激情迸发，泪水从眼眶中滑落，趟过Dean潮红的面颊。

纵情过后，Cas双手捧住Dean的脸，拭去高潮带给他的泪水，望向他依旧迷离的双眼，深情的望着他，“我爱你。”

Dean努力控制着不让自己窒息，“我也爱你，宝贝儿。”他立刻回复了他的爱意，因为他真的很爱他。

————————————————————

他们开车回了堪萨斯，带着保证金和Helen的“紧急情况”电话号码。Dean看着Sam坐在副驾驶上，拿着钱包，用右手掏出一张20块钱，递给了自己的左手，然后塞回钱包，露出了一个满意的笑容。

哦，我的弟弟本来只是傻现在还疯了，Dean想。

然后他看向后视镜，Cas倒在后座上昏睡着无法提供任何见解。

哦，我可爱的宝贝儿被我累惨了，Dean又想。

“你在干嘛？”他还是忍不了了，于是一边问Sam，一边小心翼翼的开着车把他的眼睛保持在道路上。

Sam耸了耸肩表示自己没干什么，Dean确定这是他所见过的最难令人信服的耸肩，这让他想起来了之前他在车上发现了一个连接Ipod的插孔，Sam不承认是他干的，而那确实是他干的，现在Sam的表情就和当时一模一样。

“Sam，你刚刚在干什么。”Dean又问了一遍，这次他加重了语气。

“什么干什么？”Sam假装无辜的问道，现在，他只想耍Dean玩儿。

“Sam，上帝啊，你——”

“我只是打了个赌，”Sam打断了他，得意的笑容滑上他的嘴角，Sam——一位在耍弄哥哥的战场上勇敢战斗着的勇士。

”打赌？……和你自己？“

“嗯哼。”还是那个得意的笑容。

“请你告诉我这是一个怎样的赌。”

Sam的眼睛扫过后视镜，然后迅速转了回来。

“老实说，”他笑着，“你俩太容易被识破了，就像用保鲜膜包着的东西，一眼就能被看穿。”

Dean有很多种回答的方法。

“才没有，”他唯独选了这种。

Sam送给了他一个充满戏剧性的眼神。

“Dean，你知道我们还有一百万种方法可以解决这个案子，”他说，“但是，不知道怎么的你和Cas就决定了装成一对情侣。然后你们花了比正常多出十倍的时间来解决一个简单的用盐和火就能解决的问题。我很肯定你完全忘了我也在解决这个案子，而且你在某段时间也肯定忘了你自己在解决这个案子。”

“哦，妈的，Sam，该死，你现在让我听起来像一个绝佳的猎人。”

“你确实是一个绝佳的猎人，”Sam得意地笑了，“还有，你让我刚刚从我自己这赢了20块钱。”

 

正式（绝对不掺假）的Dean和Castiel史诗般的爱情故事开始于2008年9月18日，虽然直到八年后在佛蒙特州的小城市这次愚蠢的猎魔后才正式命名。他们俩争论过他们故事的名字，也争论过保留什么细节删去什么细节。甚至他们都觉得对方的想法太糟糕，以至于差点决定不要前面的这一大堆故事，但他们是Dean和Cas，他们的经历就是要这么坎坷。

他们几乎不能回忆起这八年来都做了些什么，但他们依然跌跌撞撞蹒跚着向前。他们在不恰当的时候说过很多不恰当的话，他们甚至忘记了他们该记得的那些重要细节，但这也让他们就像任何一对儿正常的情侣一样。他们在卧室的墙上画满符咒，在不是他们的公寓里藏巫术袋，还把一个250多岁的鬼魂送进了炼狱，多么正常的情侣啊。

他们不知道自己在做什么，因为如果他们够诚实的话，那他们的确不知道自己在做什么。没有人故意跌倒，但最后他们还是跌在了一起。

从一开始，他们之间感情的迸发就充满了风险，举步艰难。他们不知道什么时候会跌倒，他们也对这一切毫无顾忌。冒着风险，跳进未知水域，这就是他们。

或许你可以说他们在一起前行的同时庇护着对方。


End file.
